Breathless
by 9DeanWinchester9
Summary: Kyla and Kalli Morgan, Ellen Harvelle's nieces, have just met the Winchesters. When Kalli and Sam form a friendship and the Morgan twins and the Winchesters start hunting together, what comes from it? And How does Ellen feel about it?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own/co-own Kyla, Kalli and Milo_

Kyla and Kalli Morgan, Ellen Harvelle's nieces, have just met the Winchesters. When Kalli and Sam form a friendship and the Morgan twins and the Winchesters start hunting together, what comes from it? And How does Ellen feel about it?

**This is a Kyla/Kalli Creation **

* * *

Kalli and Kyla were in the Challenger, driving out to the Roadhouse to visit their aunt and cousin. Kalli was driving, as usual, and Kyla was petting Milo, who sat nestled in her nap, yawning a bit.

"I love this song." Kalli said as 'I'll Look After You' by the Fray came on.

Kyla smiled. "Yeah, but let's see what else is on."

Kyla switched to a different station, coming across the beginning of 'Your Body is a Wonderland' by John Mayer played.

"This song is beautiful too." Kyla said.

Kalli sighed, and reached over to switch the station back, and sang a little before Kyla reached right over again and switched it back.

"Who's car?" Kalli asked.

"Who's older?" Kyla replied.

Kalli shot her a look and then switched back to the Fray.

"My car, my rules." Kalli said.

Kyla sighed. "Does being older count for absolutely nothing in this world, anymore?"

Kalli laughed. "Not in my Dodge Challenger it doesn't."

"Fine. When this song is over though, I get to pick the next one." Kyla said. "It's called compromise."

Kalli laughed. "I can deal with that."

"Good, because compromise is the foundation of every happy and healthy relationship. Communication is key, and fighting, though sometimes helpful with feelings and stress, doesn't solve any future problems, unless it's dealt with." Kyla said.

Kalli sighed. "Not more of that jargon, Ky. It's like me telling you that unless you know how to determine which sources are legit and not, and to note when things are on and off the record, your story could very well not take, not be printed, and you could end up in the middle of a nasty lawsuit."

Kyla smirked. "Fine. I just--I want to use all this knowledge on someone. I guess it helps to know how to talk people down though. You think there will be any hot hunters at the Roadhouse today, Kalli-kins?"

Kalli shrugged. "I dunno, Ky-Ky. I don't really pat attention to how hot the hunters are."

"Like Mark. A bit too shy for my taste, but he was attractive." Kyla told her.

Kalli smiled. "Yeah, I guess."

They pulled into the parking lot of the Roadhouse and got out of the car, Milo running around in circles trying to catch his tail, before he stopped, totally alert as Jo came out, annoyed.

"Another friendly mother/daughter fight?" Kalli asked.

Jo nodded. "Yeah."

Kalli sighed and walked into the Roadhouse while Kyla rested a hand on her cousin's shoulder.

"You wanna talk about it?" Kyla asked her. "Sometimes mothers lash out because they're scared, and they don't know how else to deal with it."

Jo smirked. "You're impossible."

Kyla shrugged. "I guess. Are there any hot hunters in there today?"

"KYLA!!" Kalli called, and Kyla shrugged, going inside and smiling, hugging her aunt as she embraced her.

"There's my other girl!!" Ellen said, and Kyla smiled.

"Yep. Mark here?" Kyla asked, and Kalli hit her arm.

"She's a kidder." Kalli said, laughing a bit.

Ellen smiled. "Mark's in the middle of a hunt actually. In fact, I have one you two may find interesting."

Kyla and Kalli beamed as Ellen pulled out a file and handed it to them.

"I pulled up some things about a vampire clan that's been taking local college students and turning them. Not the normal, hit and run killings. I figured you may want to stop them." Ellen said.

"That's the coolest thing you have?" Kyla asked, and Kalli stomped on her foot. "That's cool."

"We'll get right on it." Kalli said.

"I could use a beer first though." Kyla told her.

Ellen nodded. "Two beers, coming right up--on the house."

Kyla beamed and turned to see two men coming inside, and elbowed Kalli.

"The shorter one is damn fine." Kyla whispered, and then checked out the other one. "The brunette isn't that bad looking either."

Kalli blushed, because she'd been looking at the brunette, but she shrugged and then Ellen got up and went over to them, hugging them.

"Well hello boys!!" She said.

"She knows them?" Kalli asked.

It was Kyla's turn to shrug, and then Jo came inside and smiled.

"Dean! Sam!" She exclaimed, and hugged Sam, and then smiled at Dean.

Kyla choked on her beer, and then turned around and looked at the counter.

"Ewww. Dean Winchester. I feel gross all over." Kyla said, and shuddered a little, Ellen going back behind the bar and smiling at her, then looking at the boys.

"So, what brings you to the Roadhouse?" Ellen asked.

"Actually, there's this clan of vampires that's turning people, and Sam and I would like to know more about them." Dean said with a chuckle and Kalli smiled, but Kyla spit her beer out.

"You okay?" Kalli asked, and Kyla nodded.

"Here." Dean said, and handed her a towel, which she took rather violently.

"Thanks." She told him, but everyone knew she didn't mean it.

"I'm Kalli, and this is my older twin sister, Kyla." Kalli said.

"And we actually have the vampire case, so you don't have to worry about it. Come on, Kalli." Kyla told her, grabbing her hand and dragging her out of the Roadhouse.

Sam and Dean followed Kyla and Kalli out into the parking area, and Dean called out with a smile.

"We were actually really looking forward to this hunt." He said.

Kyla sighed and turned around. "Find something else."

"No offense, but the two of you look like you're gonna need the help." He said.

Milo came bounding around and starting nipping at Dean's feet as Kyla got up closer to him.

"Did you just make a sexist comment?" Kyla asked.

"Can you call off your attack dog?" Dean asked.

"Not before you take it back." Kyla said, getting in his face.

Dean smirked. "Oh, I get it. This is a set-up."

"A what?" Kyla asked.

"A set-up. You want me to think you don't like me, but you totally think I'm attractive." Dean chuckled. "And who wouldn't."

"Milo...you can keep attacking the man all you want." Kyla said, and walked away from him.

"I'm sorry about her." Kalli said. "Milo! Heel!"

Milo ran over to her, and she picked him up, walking up to the boys.

"Maybe you could help us with the case." Kalli suggested.

"Are you totally serious?" Kyla asked.

Sam smiled. "We don't have to tag along. If you guys want to do it yourselves, that's fine. Dean and I can always find something else to do."

"See, Kalli? They're fine." Kyla said.

"Yeah, but we totally want to do this hunt." Dean told her, mocking her.

"Says the manwhore." Kyla muttered, but Kalli heard and sighed.

"Let's go ahead and get out there." Kalli said, and went towards the Challenger before she saw the Impala. "Oh my God."

"Beautiful isn't she?" Dean asked.

Kalli beamed. "Yeah--but not as beautiful as my baby."

Dean looked over and smirked. "1970 Dodge Challenger?"

Kalli nodded. "Yeah."

"Beautiful." Dean told her.

"Stop hitting on my sister and her car, and get in yours already." Kyla said, and took Milo from Kalli, sending Dean a glare, and he shot her a look back, he and Sam getting in their car, and Kyla and Kalli getting in theirs.

"You could have been nicer." Kalli said.

Kyla scoffed. "To the man that can't commit because he thinks conquests are good for the soul? I don't think so. He doesn't deserve the respect of respectable women."

Kalli sighed. "If we have to split up at all, which will probably happen, you'll prolly have to get paired up with Dean."

Kyla frowned. "Why?"

"Because he looks like he's the one that fights things. And that my dear, is mostly you." Kalli explained.

"We'll see what happens." Kyla said, and nuzzled Milo's fur with her nose. "Won't we, Milo?"

Kalli sighed, and they drove for a long while, listening to music until they got to a motel. Unfortunately, they were all booked up, and the four had to share a room with two singles.

"Dean and I can take the floor." Sam said, and Dean scoffed.

"Speak for yourself, Sammy." Dean said, and claimed a bed.

"You are such an ass." Kyla told him, and Kalli stood up.

"You know what? I'm gonna grab something to eat." Kalli said, and she left the room, Sam following her.

"I'm sorry about my brother. He's a jerk sometimes." Sam explained.

Kalli smiled. "It's okay. Ky's a bit--she has a big thing for first impressions. As you can imagine, working through the Roadhouse, we know a lot about you, and Ky's big on--on men treating women well."

Sam nodded. "Well, Dean deserves everything she's throwing at him."

Kalli laughed. "You seem so much calmer than Dean."

Sam shrugged. "I guess. You seem more soft-spoken than Kyla."

"I guess I am. She's the outgoing one. I mean I'm out there, I just--she's the loud one." Kalli admitted, and realized as she searched her pockets, that she'd left her money in the motel room.

"Here." Sam said, pulling out his wallet and handing her money. "Don't worry about it."

Kalli smiled. "Thanks, Sam."

Sam smiled too, and they felt it--they were connected. They knew they could talk to each other.

"Sam! Sam!" Dean cried, and Sam and Kalli ran back to the room.

"Milo's harmless. He's not going to bite you. He's all bark." Kyla said nonchalantly as Milo barked at Dean, who was huddled at the head of his bed.

Sam snickered, and then coughed as Kalli scooped Milo up and set him on Kyla's bed.

"You--be a nice tiger." Kalli said, and Kyla sighed.

"Fine." Kyla told her, and Kalli and Sam set up their cots, rolling their eyes as another fight broke out.

"I was watching that!" Dean protested.

Kyla shrugged. "I have the remote."

Dean glared at her. "Switch it back."

"Make me." Kyla dared.

Dean got up and tried to take the remote from her, and ended up wrestling her, landing on top of her on the floor.

"Get off of me!" Kyla said. "Ow! Ow!"

Milo started barking ratehr loudly until Dean got up and held out his hand, which Kyla refused and got up, her face inches from his.

"Give me the remote, lay on your bed, and stop looking at me." She said, looking at his lips for a second.

"Yeah." Dean nodded, looking at her lips too, but Milo barking one last bark made them break apart, and Dean got onto his bed, crossing his arms over his chest, and acting cool.

"You guys done now?" Sam asked.

Kyla nodded. "I'm done if he's done."

Dean nodded. "What she said."

"Then goodnight." Kalli told them, and settled down on the futon, snuggling into her blankets.

_Feedback is Love!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own/co-own Kyla, Kalli and Milo_

**This is a Kyla/Kalli Creation**

* * *

Third Person--Kalli

Kalli didn't know what to do about Kyla and Dean, but it was too late for that now. Sam and Kalli had sent the two out to patrol, while they looked up more information about the vampire nest.

"You got anything?" Sam asked.

Kalli sighed. "No. I think we're just gonna have to go off of where the bodies were located."

"Well, four so far have been found, and there's no pattern. Two were found within feet of each other, but the other two were found on opposite sides of Main." Sam explained, and Kalli nodded.

"Well, that doesn't give us much to go on, focal point wise." Kalli said. "You want to go grab something to eat before we keep looking?"

Sam smiled. "Sure."

The two went out of the motel room and got into the Challenger, Kalli driving them to a diner.

"Real food." Kalli said happily, and Sam chuckled.

"I hear you." He replied.

They went inside and sat down, glancing over the menu.

"So how did you get into hunting?" Kalli asked slowly. "I mean if you feel like telling your life story."

Sam looked up at her. "Well, I hunted for a while, but when I was 18, I went off to Stanford, and then I got roped into this when my girlfriend died."

"Oh, God, Sam. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." Kalli said.

Sam smiled and waved it off. "No, it's okay. It's been about a year since then, and my dad passed recently."

"That's hard. My mother died when I was six months old. Dad--he's a nomad I guess you could say. Kyla and I don't hear from him very often." Kalli explained.

"Wow. Six months? That's when my mother died. It was a nursery fire." Sam said, and Kalli's eyes widened.

"Same with my mother. Wow. That's a strange as Hell coincidence." She told him.

Sam leaned in a little over the table and Kalli met him in the middle.

"Are you psychic?" He asked.

Kalli just nodded because the waiter showed up and they ordered some burgers and milkshakes before Sam nodded a little.

"I guess I found out the reason for my vision then." Sam said. "That's my power. I had visions about you and your sister and the vampires--that's why Dean and I are here."

Kalli smiled. "Well having visions is probably cooler than my power. I just move people and things--like I can control their body movements."

"Wow. So...does Kyla have any powers? I mean since you're twins and all?" Sam asked.

Kalli shrugged slowly. "Well, I mean, yes and no. She can read people's minds, which I guess is a power, but she likes to say it's a side effect--cause we share the same DNA, you know? I guess maybe she is. I don't know. I do know that she uses her power more than I do."

Sam laughed. "I can see that, actually. She seems like she would."

Kalli smiled. "That's Kyla for you. So...what's Dean's story?"

Sam shrugged. "Right after High School Dean went off with Dad hunting, and then came to tell me Dad was missing. I didn't want to go, but the demon killed Jessica, and so--I started hunting with him. We found Dad, lost Dad--I don't know Dean's whole story, but I'm sure you could guess, given his track record."

Kalli laughed. "Kyla and I were damn near inseparable until College. She went to Baker University and I went to Yale. She majored in Psychology, and I majored in Journalism, and then we decided to go hunting again after--well that's her story to tell. Mainly, we just want to get the demon back for killing our Mom."

Sam nodded. "I completey understand. And you know, if you want, after this hunt is over, you can travel with us."

Kalli smiled. "Let's see if our siblings can survive this hunt before we make any future plans."

Third Person--Kyla

Kyla frowned and switched the station as Dean tried listening to Death Metal. He in turn shot her a look and switched the station back.

'Bitch should not be touching my radio.' Dean thought.

"I will touch your radio if I want to touch your radio." Kyla retorted, and switched away from the Metallica song. "I like Metallica, but not that song. It sucks."

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Dean asked. 'Oh great, I bet she's a psychic freak too.'

"I'm a side-effect psychic freak. Kalli's the one with the real powers, but we're twins. Spent quality time together in teh womb, which I think is why we're so bonded. Park."

Dean rolled his eyes at the way she commanded he park, but he did because he knew that's where they were supposed to park. The two got out and started to wander aruond the cemetary in complete silence before Dean spoke up.

"I hate awkward silences, so say something." He told her.

She sighed. "You broke the silence. I was quite enjoying not listening to your voice."

"What the Hell do you have against me?" He asked.

Kyla shrugged. "Your total lack of respect for the female gender. Your over-use of alcoholic beverages. Your lack of committment. Your outer appearance wasted on a shell of a man."

"Sorry I asked." Dean replied. "But at least I'm not rude, arrogant, and I don't go around telling people every little thing about them that's wrong with them."

Kyla scoffed. "Not rude or arrogant? Have you looked in a mirror lately?"

"Yes, and I've seen this amazingly attractive man looking back at me." Dean said with a smirk.

Kyla raised an eyebrow. "It didn't break at the sight of your face?"

"Duck." He told her calmly.

"What?" Kyla asked, and felt someone's foot make contact with her head. "Ow."

Dean laughed. "I warned you."

"You little..." Kyla began, and got up, shaking it off and throwing a couple punches at the vampire.

She even beheaded it herself before she walked over to Dean, who was still laughing to himself, and punched him in the face, splitting his lip.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean exclaimed, wiping blood off of his mouth.

Kyla shrugged and smiled. "I think it fits you."

Dean punched her back, and she gasped at him, but he smirked, and so she narrowed her eyes, attacking him. The two sparred for a little bit before Kyla knocked him down on the ground, tripping him, and straddled him, looking at him, wiping a little blood from her nose.

"I win." She told him.

He laughed, and turned them over, pinning her hands above her head and sitting on top of her.

"I win." He said, and he couldn't help himself--he kissed her.

She returned the kiss for a moment, and then kneed him when she realized what she did, and he got off of her, holding himself on the ground.

"That was for my nose, my face, and for violating my mouth with your tongue." She said, and walked away with a slight limp, because he'd also hurt her knee.

'Why the Hell did I like that?' She asked herself in her head.

_Feedback is Love!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own/co-own Kyla, Kalli, Milo and all others you do not know_

**This is a Kyla/Kalli Creation**

* * *

Third Person--Kyla

"Your brother is insufferable!!" Kyla told Sam.  
Kyla had demanded to be paired up with Sam when she got back, and by how scratched up they were, Sam agreed.

"He really fought you?" Sam asked, a bit perplexed.

"Did you not see the bruised arm and the bloody nose?" Kyla asked him.

Sam sighed. "I'm sorry for him."

"Don't be sorry for your brother. I didn't mind. No man has ever fought me before." Kyla comtemplated, and smiled a little, but coughed. "It's okay. So how did you and Kalli make out?"

"We didn't make-out!" Sam said quickly, and Kyla laughed.

"I didn't mean make-out, Sam. I meant what did you come up with research wise?" Kyla asked.

Sam blushed. "Oh. Well, we didn't find much. Not enough to find out where they are. Maybe Dean will stumble across something though, while we're patroling. I promise I won't hit you."

Kyla smiled. "I know you won't."

"So...does Kalli have a boyfriend?" Sam asked.

Kyla smirked. "You like my little sister."

Sam coughed. "Nah, I was just wondering. Making small talk."

Kyla laughed. "You can like Kalli, Sam. I don't mind."

"What about you and Dean?" Sam asked.

"Oh, gag me." Kyla said. "The man is disgusting."

Sam nodded with a smirk. "Which is why you frenched him after you beat him up?"

"What the Hell did he tell you?" Kyla asked.

Sam shrugged. "Enough. He acts like he doesn't like you either, but he's attracted to you."

"Yes, because I have a nice figure. He doesn't know anything about me." Kyla protested. "He is a good kisser though...but that's not the point. Everytime I'm near him, I either want to knee him hard in the groin, or I want to...punch him." She said slowly, but they both knew she was going to say 'kiss him'.

Sam shrugged. "Maybe you should tell him how you feel--like what level of hatred you have for him."

"I'm not telling Dean anything. But you--you should tell Kalli. Kalli has no deep past issues or anything." Kyla said.

"And you do?" Sam asked.

Kyla sighed. "Let's just say that I've been on the other side. My last boyfriend was a Dean, and some crappy stuff happened. I don't--I hate men like him."

"I'm sorry, Kyla." Sam told her.

She waved it off. "This isn't feel sorry for Kyla day. This is find some vampires and go to their lair day."

Sam smiled. "Well then let's find one to take us to their lair."

* * *

Third Person--Kalli

Kalli sighed as Dean put ice on his lip and typed away on Sam's laptop. Kyla did a number on him, and had told Kalli _her_ version of the story.  
"So you made a pass at her?" Kalli asked, wishing she'd come up with something better, but she couldn't.

Dean looked at her. "She beat me up. Do I look like I made a pass at her?"

Kalli laughed and nodded. "Actually, it looks like you made several passes--even after you were rejected."

Dean smirked. "She's that tough, eh?"

Kalli shrugged. "Yeah, I guess she is. She--be nice to her, Dean."

"I have been nice!" He protested.

Kalli nodded. "I guess you have."

"What made her so hateful towards men anyways?" Dean asked.

Kalli sighed. "That really is her story to tell you. But since she probably won't tell you...she had a boyfriend."

"Are you serious? That man was one brave son of a bitch." Dean told her, and held up a hand of surrender when she shot him a look.

"He cheated on her with not one, or two, but three different women, and she vowed never to have anything to do with that kind of man again. Being that we're Jo's cousins, we've heard a lot about you, and I don't think there's a whole lot you can do to change her mind." Kalli said.

"Wow. She's even more messed up than I thought. Wait a minute--Jo's cousins? As in Ellen's nieces?" Dean asked.

Kalli nodded. "Yeah."

"Wow." Dean said. "Now I understand the messed up factor."

Kalli sighed. "Whatever. Do you think Sam and Ky have it under control?"

Dean shrugged. "They might. I'm sure they can hold their own."

"Fyi--Ky likes you. She wouldn't be this childish around you unless she did." Kalli said, and though Dean was speechless, she saw him actually _smile_ out of the corner of her eye. "And that smile means you like her too."

"I do not like her." Dean said, wiping the smile off of his face. "She's rude, and she's made it very clear she wants nothing to do with me. That's why she wanted to be paired up with Sam. speaking of which...you like him?"

Kalli turned to him. "Sam and I are just friends."

"Like the kind with benefits?" Dean asked, chuckling a little and winking.

Kalli rolled her eyes. "Men. I swear all they think about, is getting some."

Dean shrugged. "Why not?"

* * *

Third Person--Dean  
Ever since Kyla and Sam got back, Kyla had been giving him weird looks. She seemed to be appraising him. It was odd, but he didn't mind.  
Sam had been the one looking at Kalli, because he was convinced that he had to do something. Ask her out? Too forward. Or was it just forward enough?  
The four hadn't known each other for any more than 26 hours, but they all felt pretty comfortable with each other. Kalli and Sam continually bonded, Kalli and Kyla were two peas in a pod, Kalli and Dean seemed okay, and Kyla and Dean were content too, even though the fighting was the best part.

As Sam walked over to ask Kalli his question, Dean stopped him and dragged him outside.  
Sam sighed. "I--"

"Sam, this is important." Dean said.

Sam sighed. "What is it?"

"Well, you guys got back and said you knew where the lair was, right? And you wanted to wait until tomorrow?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah...why?"

"Did Kyla say anything about me?" Dean asked.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Since when have you cared what Kyla thought?"

"I just don't want her saying bad things behind my back." Dean replied, trying to act cool and shrugging it off. "So did she?"

Sam smiled. "You like her. Dean Winchester, likes a girl. Like you _like_ her, like her. Wow."

Dean shot him a look. "I do not."

"Good," Sam told him, "because she thinks you're a disgusting manipulative bastard."

"Did she use those words exactly?" Dean asked, and he actually seemed hopeful.

Sam nodded slowly. "Yeah. She did."

Dean smiled. "She sooooo has it bad for me."

_Feedback is Love!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own/co-own Kyla, Kalli, Milo and all others you do not know_

**This is a Kyla/Kalli Creation**

* * *

After the vampires, the four hunters decided to travel together, and it seemed pretty good. Kyla and Kalli stayed in the Challenger, and Sam and Dean stayed in the Impala, except when they had to do missions. Sam and Kalli were best friends now, and Kyla and Dean tolerated each other for their siblings sakes, but still had nothing nice to say to each other.

"Where's my Root Beer?" Kyla asked, opening up the fridge in the hotel.

"I think I drank it." Dean said, shrugging.

Kyla narrowed her eyes at him. "You're not serious, are you?"

"Do I look like it's a joke?" Dean asked, looking at her for a moment.  
Kyla let out an annoyed noise and got herself some water, going into the other room. Kalli and Sam looked up from checkers, and they both sighed.

"You could try to be a little nicer to her." Sam said. "After all, she's the one that wasted the majority of those vampires, _and_ she ran across this hunt."

"Speaking of which, why aren't we talking to people yet?" Dean asked.

Kalli sighed. "Because Carter Hughes doesn't get back home until four. Kyla and I did the research, and he's been given custody of the victim's little sister, because she's an orphan and wants to stay with him."

"I'm gonna go ahead and head over there." Kyla told them. "And on the way, I'm going to get more Root Beer."

Kalli nodded, and Dean got up and grabbed a jacket.

"Where are you going?" Kalli asked.

Dean shrugged. "Following her. I have to make sure she gets the Root Beer I like."  
Dean went out before Sam and Kalli could protest, and so they grabbed their jackets and went outside too.

"I guess you're driving." Kyla told Kalli, and Dean sighed.

"What? I was being nice." Dean said.

Kyla nodded. "Yeah. I know. Thanks for the offer...but I can manage on my own, thanks. I don;t need your help."

Dean sighed, but at least she hadn't been _too_ harsh this time. They were pretending like they could stand each other, but either they really couldn't, or they really didn't want to actually be able to.

"Why can't you admit that you like him?" Kalli asked.

Kyla shrugged. "Because I don't. It's that simple."

Kalli just nodded, and they stopped off at the store, Kyla grabbing a case of Root Beer, and then they piled into the car and headed to Carter's house. Carter happened to share the house with his roommate, Rick, and Rick's little sister, Maddie.  
When they got there, Kyla smirked, and Kalli looked from her sister to the door, and immediately smiled herself. Carter was attractive. He was also in a suit, and Maddie was carrying her doll with her, and seemed stunned more than sad.

"Mine." Kyla said, pointing to him.

"You can't just call men like that, Ky." Kalli protested.

Kyla smirked. "You have Sammy. He, is oh so totally mine."

"I do not _have_ Sammy, and I have just as much right to call dibs on that man as you do." Kalli replied.

"I never said you didn't have the right--I just called him first." Kyla said.

With that said, she hurried up to the door, Carter smiling at her as she came up, Maddie going inside.

"Hello." Carter said.

"Hi." Kyla replied, holding her hand out. "I'm Kyla. I was a friend of Rick's."

"Just a friend?" Carter asked.

"Girl Scout's honor." Kyla told him with a smile.

Carter smiled. "It's just that you're blonde and...well...hot. Rick never--?"

"Absolutely not." Kyla told him, and shrugged. "Not my type."

"We're just here to talk to you about what happened, and share our condolences." Kalli said, nudging her sister.

"Yeah. This is Kalli and Sam--they're dating." Kyla told Carter.

"And I'm Dean, and this here is the most annoying chick in the world." Dean said, pointing to Kyla.

She rolled her eyes as Carter let them in. "He's Sam's older brother. It wasn't my choice to bring him along."

Carter nodded, and then we all went inside the house and sat down, and Maddie smiled at Dean. Not just anyone, but Dean.  
"This is Sarah." Maddie said, and brought her up to Dean, who looked a little uncomfortable, but nodded. "She had a booboo on her cheek. Kiss it and make it better?"

"Uh...sure...?" Dean asked, and kissed the doll quickly.

"Maddie, can you let us talk, please?" Carter asked.

Maddie just nodded, and went back to her tea table and Kyla looked at Carter.

"She seems okay for a girl who just lost her brother." Kyla told Carter.

Carter nodded. "I don't get it either...she's the one that saw him die."

While Carter showed Kalli and Sam around Rick's room where he was found, Dean motioned to Kyla to talk to Maddie. Kyla sighed and went over to her, sitting down on one of the little kid chairs.  
"Hey, Maddie. I'm Kyla." Kyla told her.

Maddie nodded. "I want him to play with me."

Dean chuckled awkwardly. "I don't do tea parties."

"I'll tell you what I saw if you do." Maddie said, and Kyla stood up.

"Well, play with her already." Kyla told him. "No one will know but me and her."

Dean didn't look too happy about the decision, but he sighed and sat on the kid chair, and picked up the fake cup, pretending to drink tea.  
"Mmmm...this is good." He said with faked enthusiasm.

"How old are you?" Maddie asked.

Dean shrugged. "Old enough."

"I'm seven. Crumpet?" Maddie asked, offering him a plate with nothing on it.

Dean nodded, and as he reached for the invisible crumpets, Kyla snapped a picture with her camera, which caught him in a fake smile. It was priceless.  
"What are you doing?" Dean asked as she laughed.

"It's called blackmail. Ever heard of it?" She asked him.

Dean shot her a glare. "Don't take anymore, and delete that one."

"Say the magic word." Kyla told him in a soft voice.

Dean gritted his teeth. "Please."

"Would you like more tea?" Maddie asked. "I might feel like talking."

Dean sighed, and Kyla took a picture just to capture the displeasure on his face.

"Yes, please." Dean said, and then he got up as Kyla took another picture, and pinned her up against the wall. "Stop."

Kyla actually smirked at him, because the 'stop' wasn't harsh. He was being playful and so was she, but then they both glared at each other.

"Do you two like each other?" Maddie asked.

Dean and Kyla turned to her and scoffed awkwardly.

"No." They answered.

Maddie nodded. "He was attacked."

"Who? Rick?" Dean asked.

Maddie nodded and began to brush Sarah's hair.

"Did you see what did it?" Kyla asked her slowly.

"Lilah did it." Maddie answered.

Dean and Kyla exchanged looks.

"Who's Lilah?" Dean asked.

"The girl that lives in Rick's closet." Maddie replied, and held up the teapot. "More tea?"

Just then, Sam and Kalli came down, and they snickered at the sight, but at the look on Kyla and Dean's faces, they fell silent.

_Feedback is Love!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Supernatural or any of its charactes, I do however own/co-own Kyla, Kalli, Milo and all others you do not know_

**This is a Kyla/Kalli Creation**

* * *

Third Person--Dean

Dean sighed as they sat in the motel room, and looked up at Sam. Sam kept looking over at Kalli ocassionally while she and Kyla poured over the laptop, and smiled.  
"She's not into you, Sammy." Dean said.

Part of the reason he'd said it was because he wanted to have no ties to Kyla at this given moment. Then again, Kalli and Kyla had been obvious about their attraction to Carter earlier.

"And what makes you think I have interest in her?" Sam asked, looking back at the journal.

Dean scoffed. "Cause you keep looking at her."

Sam sent his brother a look. "I do not."

Dean shrugged. "Whatever."

"So...you and Kyla are hiding something." Sam said, desperately wanting to change the subject.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, cause I'd do things with her."

"No, you'd do things _to_ her." Sam corrected him.

Dean chuckled and shook his head. "I would not. She's not my type."

Sam nodded, and was silent for a moment before he looked up again.  
"Why do you think Kalli isn't interested in me?" Sam asked.

Dean shrugged. "It's all in the body language. She totally only sees you as a friend. Now if she was more flirtatious, or if she argued with everything you said, or did that hot thing where she bites her lips sometimes when she talks to you, or glares you down, and then smirks to herself secretly--she'd totally be into you."

Sam smiled and raised an eyebrow. "You want to do Kyla so bad you can't make sense when you talk."

Dean shifted his eyes and then looked down at his beer and took a sip, Kyla coming over and resting her hand on the table, looking at Dean. He slowly looked up, and his eyes stopped at her chest.  
"Hey!" She said, snapping her fingers. "Up here."

Dean shook his head and looked up. "What?"

"You need to talk to Maddie again." She said.

Dean shook his head. "You do it."

"The girl has a crush on you. It's a once in a lifetime thing, and you should get that story out of her." Kyla told him, smirking.

Dean gave her a look. "Women my age have crushes on me."

Kyla shrugged. "That, or they lust after you. I understand the lust part."

"Oh I _bet_ you do." Dean said, and she frowned.

"Seriously...talk to Maddie." Kyla told him.

* * *

Third Person--Kalli

Kalli lounged on the couch while Dean went to talk to Maddie, Kyla tagging along. At first, she didn't mind, but Sam seemed a little different suddenly. He wasn't as outspoken or lively.

"I'm hungry." Sam said suddenly.

Kalli looked up and smiled. "We have been working pretty hard the last couple hours."

Sam nodded. "You want to have dinner with me? I mean it would only be the two of us because Kyla and Dean prolly won't be back when we leave."

Kalli frowned a little, but nodded. She had really wanted Sam to ask her out. She felt so attached to him, and they knew so much more about each other now. The way he looked at the journal with such undirected determination meant something was eating away at him. She knew his mannerisms now.

"I'll go change." Kalli said, cause she just couldn't bring herself to say anything else.

Sam nodded, and so Kalli left the room and changed, coming back a little happy. Sam had changed too, and the two walked out to the Challenger awkwardly, Kalli about to turn the key as they buckled up, and then stopping and turning to Sam.

"I know a really nice drive-in movie place. Wanna go?" Kalli asked.

Sam smiled a little. "Yeah. Sounds like fun."

Kalli nodded and smiled a little herself, wishing she could get the words out there. Wishing she had the guts to just tell him that she wanted to date him. But wait--she was Kalli. As soft-spoken as she was, when did she ever not have the words around boys? But then again, Sam Winchester was different.  
Once at the drive-in, Kalli parked and then got up to get them food, coming back with popcorn, candy and soda, as well as some nachos. Sam smiled and they settled into the seats, ready to watch the movie, and then Kalli realized that the words were coming to her.

"I'm glad it's just us." She said.

Sam slowly looked at her and smiled.

"Me too." He replied.

* * *

Third Person--Kyla

Kyla sighed as she slumped onto the couch.  
"Where did Kalli and Sam go?" She asked suddenly.

Maddie had been sleeping, and so she talked to Carter for a little while, and they got his sorted story before Dean practically forced her into the Impala. Strangely enough, he didn't actually disgust her anymore. She was actually a little turned on by his forcefulness and his aggravation.

"I'm disturbed." Kyla muttered, and laid on the couch.

"The Challenger's gone." Dean told her, peeking outside. "And I agree--you _are_ disturbed."

"Only because--nevermind." Kyla said, and got up, going into the kitchen and looking for food. "They prolly went out for food. All we have is beer, Root Beer, and something that I swear has things growing on it."

When she shut the fridge door and turned around, she found Dean standing right there.  
"Here's the thing, I think you like me." He said. "And as much as I don't understand it, I like you."

"That has nothing to do with Kalli and Sam and food--wait. What?" Kyla asked.

She was going to shove some kind of retort in his face, but he'd just surprised her. He was Dean Winchester. Ladies's Man. He wasn't supposed to say things like, "I like you."

"I said I like you." He repeated.

"Yeah, against your will." Kyla said, trying to play at this hard to get thing--she still wasn't sure if she wanted him or not.

Dean sighed and pressed his body to hers, making her swallow.

"You should get off of me." She told him softly.

He smirked. "Why?"

"Because." She told him. _Because I have half the mind to rip your clothes off, but I'm too hungry for sex._  
She almost thought he could tell what she thought, because he kissed her hard, and started to lift up her shirt before she pushed him off a little.

"What?" He asked.

"Kalli and Sam. Shouldn't we be woried?" Kyla asked.

Dean sighed. "No. I told Sam that Kalli wasn't interested."

Kyla pushed him hard, her knuckles hitting his stomach hard, Milo barking at Dean.

"You _what_?! She's crazy about him!" Kyla cried.

"Oh." Dean said. "She just...she didn't seem interested."

"Yeah, and _I_ did?! You're not very perceptive!" Kyla yelled, and Dean pressed her against the fridge again even with her hitting him in the chest, Milo yapping.

"Can I please just undress you now? One of them will crack sooner or later." Dean said.

"You're..." Kyla glared at him. _Hot, Sexy, Rugged, Forceful, Manly, Beautiful..._ "...I hate you."

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." Dean said, and kissed her hard again, both of them heading to the bedroom rather roughly, leaving marks on each other as they went, Milo yapping and howling as they slammed the bedroom door, keeping him out.

_Feedback is Love!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own/co-own Kyla, Kalli, Milo and all others you do not know_

**This is a Kyla/Kalli Creation**

* * *

Third Person--Kyla

Kyla slowly got out of the bed, cringing a bit, and pulling clothes on. She ran her fingers through her hair and then opened the door, Milo getting up, completely alert, and she smiled a little. The poor puppy had fallen asleep under the table when he realized he wasn't getting into the bedroom.

"Hey, there, Little Guy." Kyla said, and he happily came bounding over, running circles around her feet, and she got him some fresh water and some more food just as Kalli walked in the door.

"What did you do to Dean, and why?" Kalli asked.

Sam just went into the other room, and then came right back out.

"Okay...I'm with Kalli." Sam told her.

Kyla sighed and sat down, cringing a little.

"You okay?" Kalli asked.

Kyla nodded. "Just sore."

"Wow. So you two really went at it, huh?" Sam asked.

Kyla sighed. "I didn't mean too. I thought I hated him."

"Well if it helps--he's been in a relationship before. She broke up with him, granted, but it was because she thought he was lying about demon hunting. He's not as bad as you think he is." Sam explained, Kyla nodded, and she looked at Kalli and Kalli sighed.

"Yeah. Fine. Talk to Sam alone." Kalli said, and trew up her hands, going into the bathroom and shutting the door.

"Outside, Sammy. Now." Kyla directed, and they both went outside.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

Kyla looked up at him, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Kalli likes you. And I'm not talking she likes you as a best friend--which she does, so don't get me wrong. I'm saying that Dean was wrong, and stupid. He--Kalli is definitely interested in you, and you're interested in her. So...go for it. You can't tell me you didn't notice she was hurt." Kyla said.

Sam shrugged sheepishly. "I just thought she hated the movie."

"Movie?" Kyla asked.

Sam nodded. "She took me to a drive-in."

Kyla smiled. "She _really_ likes you, Sammy."

* * *

Third Person--Sam

Sam was really excited to hear that Kalli liked him. He knew he had to make it up to her now, because he felt like he'd ruined her evening.

Going inside, he realized she was getting ready to sleep, and so he decided to surprise her in the morning. So with that, he got ready for bed, and smiled a little as Kyla climbed back into bed with Dean. They may not want to admit it, but they really were perfect for each other.

Sam got into bed and looked at the ceiling, only glancing over at the other two, Kalli in the other room with the bed. Kyla wouldn't let them get a small motel room this time, and Sam didn't mind, but he'd expected Kyla and Kalli to share the queen-sized bed, and now she was all alone. He'd go to her, but didn't know what she'd think. Would she think he was trying to be Dean? Would she think he was trying to get in her pants? Cause he wasn't.

Sam just sighed, and went to sleep, waking up to Kalli jiggling his feet.  
"Breakfast. Kyla cooked, so we shouldn't go hungry." Kalli told him with a smile, and left the room.

Sam smiled a little and got dressed, going out to the table and sitting down. He looked at Kalli a little, who smiled back, and then chuckled a little at Dean grabbed Kyla's butt and she shot him a look.

"Sleeping together does not give you license to manhandle me." Kyla said, but she smirked a little.

"Kalli, will you go out with me tonight? On a date?" Sam asked suddenly.

Everyone looked at him, Kalli blushing.

"I'd love to." She managed, and Sam grinned, and then set to eating his sausage.

* * *

Third Person--Kalli

Kalli was a little nervous about tonight. Her hands were a little sweaty, and she had no idea what to expect. She was all dressed up and Kyla was fixing her hair, and she couldn't take the silence anymore.  
"How do I act?" Kalli asked.

Kyla laughed. "Just be yourself. I know that's lame, 'Three's Company' advice, but it's true. You two are friends. You have things in common, and you both like each other. Go with your gut. Think, but don't think _too_ much."  
Kalli nodded. "I think I can do that."

She actually wasn't sure _what_ she could do right now, but Sam was worth everything.  
"You think I could love him already?" Kalli asked. "I mean, maybe?"

Kyla smiled and shrugged. "It's possible. You two are good together. Totally not like me and Dean. Dean and I have the lust down--you and Sam--you two mesh well."

Kalli smiled. "We do, don't we?"

Kyla nodded and finished her hair. "All set."

"Here goes everything." Kalli said, and the two smiled at each other before she and Sam headed out in the Impala.

Kalli and Sam thought it might be awkward, but they started the conversation right off with talk of the food and the atmosphere, and making fun of their waiter with the funny accent. Then, Sam said something completely out of the blue, and Kalli had to catch her breath.

"Kalli, I know this is completely sudden, and prolly not done...but will you marry me?" Sam asked.

Kalli just stared at him, slack jawed for a moment.

"Tonight?" Sam added.

_Feedback is Love!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own/co-own Kyla, Kalli, Milo as well as all others you do not know_

_This chapter's dedicated to Winchesters Gurl! Thanks so much for your awesome review!_

**This is a Kyla/Kalli Creation**

* * *

Third Person--Kyla

Kyla snuggled into the covers and smiled a bit as Dean slid his arm underneath her, making her resituate.

"We need to get a hotel room with a tv in the bedroom." Kyla told him, resting her head on his chest and then turning over on her back.

"What? I don't entertain you enough?" Dean asked with a chuckle, stroking her hair.

"What are we doing here?" Kyla asked him, suddenly very serious.

Dean smirked. "I believe we're laying here after some pretty sensational--"

"--I know that part. I mean, is this all we're doing? Just having sex?" Kyla asked.

She felt Dean's muscles tense under her and she smirked a little, but tried to keep her serious natural as he stroked her bare arm.

"Well, I don't know." Dean admitted. "What do you want us to be doing?"

Kyla shrugged. "Date? Is that too much for you?"

Dean chuckled. "No. I mean we're already having sex, and we'll prolly be traveling together for a long time, so I think it's workable."

"Where do you think Kalli and Sam are? I mean they didn't come home last night, and I'm starting to get worried." Kyla told him, changing the subject.

She sat up a little and Dean sat up too, Kyla turning a little to look at him, holding the covers up to cover her.

"Sammy wouldn't like, rape and kill her, right?" Kyla asked.

Dean smiled and kissed her and Kyla sighed.

"Okay, that there, is totally not fair." Kyla told him.

"What isn't?" Dean asked, kissing her again and then sucking on her neck.

Kyla smiled, her eyes closed. "Like seriously, Dean. I'm worrkied about Kalli-kins."

"When I kiss you, you're not allowed to think about your sister. That's just weird." Dean said.

Kyla nodded. "Fine. I'll cave, but only if you promise to call them right after."

Dean smiled. "Deal."

* * *

Third Person--Dean

After a couple hours, Dean and Kyla got up and got dressed, trying to reach Kalli and Sam, but they couldn't.

"You don't think this has anything to do with the hunt, do you?" Kyla asked.

Dean sighed. "I don't care _what_ it has to do with--he has my car!"

Kyla smiled a little and went over to him, taking his hands and kissing them. She didn't know why she didn't hate this man, especially given her history, but she kind of felt very attached to him--there were circumstances with that though.

"Sammy will not hurt your car." Kyla told him. "Now come on and I'll drive the Challenger, and we'll look around for them. Will that make you happier?"

Milo started barking, and Kyla sighed.  
"That dog does not like you." Kyla told him. "And he likes you less when I touch you. And to make things even better--I smell like you. Which, by the way, your after shave is intoxicating."

Dean chuckled and kissed her, until he heard the Impala drive up, and then he and Kyla pulled away. They looked out the window and saw Kalli and Sam get up and smile at each other, holding hands, and leaning into each other.

"Well they must have had a good night." Dean said.

"As good as ours?" Kyla asked.

"Judging by the ring on her finger--better." Dean said, and Kyla gasped, and then went to the door, looking at Kalli directly as the two came in.

"So...you guys have anything important to tell us?" Dean asked.

Sam swallowed, both he and Kalli's smiles getting a little bigger after they had faded in the silence.

"Guys...Kalli and I got married." Sam said.

* * *

Third Person--Kalli

As Dean smiled and hugged Sam, and they set to talking, Kyla stood there, and Kalli went over to her, ringing her hands a bit.

"Wow. My little sister, is married." Kyla said, and the tears started to come. "I always thought I'd be first. And maybe have three kids before you got married and settled down."

Kalli smiled. "Yeah. Cause you're the one that would settle down first."

Kyla smiled too and hugged Kalli, and then let her go and walked up to Sam. Sam actually looked a little scared, especially when Kyla got all serious.

"If you hurt her, nothing you've ever hunted will ever scare you as much as I will. They'll look like angels compared to me." Kyla said, and then she grinned. "And on that note, congratulations."

She hugged Sam, and then pulled away, and looked him over.

"I think you're slightly more attractive than what I thought she'd get. And definitely taller." Kyla told him, and Milo wagged his tail at Sam's feet.

"Oh yeah, the dog likes _you_." Dean said.

Kyla smirked. "Well Sam doesn't beat up on his owner."

"You started it." Dean protested. "And it was foreplay."

Kalli laughed. "Hey. Can I talk to my sister, please?"

Dean nodded, and Kalli took Kyla outside, and smiled at her.

"What's up?" Kyla asked.

Kalli shrugged. "I dunno. I just realized that Sammy asked me to marry him before we'd even kissed. You and Dean 'hate' each other, and you sleep together. It's funny."

Kyla smiled as Kalli laughed, and then she held her sister. Kalli was happy to be held, because as happy as she was, there were things on her mind. How do you get through life married to a man that hunts demons for a living? Would they ever actually settle down? did she know what she was doing?

"You know when you asked if you could love someone this soon?" Kyla asked.

Kalli nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

"I think you can, and you chose a good man." Kyla told her.

Kalli smiled. "I think I chose a good man too."

_Feedback is Love!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own/co-own Kyla, Kalli, Milo and all others you do not know_

**This is a Kyla/Kalli Creation**

* * *

Third Person--Kyla

"So far, I think this is the best thing we're going to come up with." Kalli said, handing the papers to Kyla and then sitting back down on the couch, cuddling with Sam.

Kyla nodded. "I just don't think she's really dangerous."

"The ghost?!" Dean asked. "Yeah, cause she just killed a man."

"And what has she done before or after?" Kyla protested.

"Nothing." Sam replied as Kyla and Dean shared a slight glare. "Maddie and Carter are convinced it's just the one thing. Ocassionally the girl changes the stations to watch shows she wants to watch, or she gets mad and flickers the lights, but she isn't doing anything."

"Okay, am I the only one that thinks we should take this ghost out?" Dean asked.

They all looked at him for a moment before nodded, and Dean got up and went into the other room angrily.

"Maybe we should talk to the ghost." Sam suggested.

"Maybe Kyla should do it." Kalli said.

Kyla looked at her. "Why me?"

"As good as I am with kids, you do better getting them to actually do what you want them to do." Kalli said.

Kyla sighed. "Okay, I got that kid to stop eating paste--but I got in trouble for that."

"What?" Sam asked.

Kalli laughed. "She told him that the paste gnomes would kill him if he kept eating the paste, because in their world, paste is a God."

Sam gave Kyla a look, and Dean came out with a salt gun, laughing.

"Paste God, eh?" Dean asked.

"We're not killing this ghost." Kyla told him, and grabbed her bag. "I'll be back. Tie him up and gag him until I get back."

Kalli snorted with laughter as Dean looked up from gazing at his gun, a worried look on his face.

"You're kidding, right?" Dean asked.

Kyla shrugged, and then she left pulling the jacket on, looking from the Challenger to the Impala, and grinning wickedly. One trick that Kalli and Kyla happened to have up their sleeves was hot-wiring. She drove the Impala to Carter's house, and he smiled at her.

"Welcome back." He said.

She smiled flirtatiously. "Thanks. I--do you mind if I see Rick's room?"

Carter shook his head and then he showed her up to the room and Kyla went to his closet, opening it and smiling a little at the little girl.

"Hi, Lilah." Kyla said.

Lilah looked up at her. "Are you here to get rid of me?"

Kyla shook her head. "I'm here to ask you what happened."

Lilah nodded. "He got what he deserved."

Lilah shrugged, completely calm, Maddie coming into the room.

"Lilah said that Rick was a bad man." Maddie said. "He killed her."

"Maddie, what are you talking about?" Carter asked, coming over and moving her away from Lilah.

Lilah nodded. "He hit me with his car. He stopped, saw what he did, and kept going. Said he couldn't wait around. Didn't even feel bad about it. He had it coming. I don't want to hurt anyone else. I just want to play with Maddie."

Lilah phased out of sight, and Kyla sighed.

"I guess that helps a little. Do you know what she's talking about?" Kyla asked.

Maddie went over to Rick's dresser and grabbed a newspaper clipping with all of the answers on it. Rick killed Lilah, and Lilah exacted her revenge. Now she just wanted to live her afterlife with a friend. So...Kyla went back to the motel and told the others that she took care of it.

* * *

Third Person  
One Month Later...

"Wait, wait, wait--you did _what_?" Kalli asked as she drove the Challenger.

Since the marriage, normally Kyla rode in the Impala, and Sam in the Challenger, but today was different. Today Kyla wanted to come clean, and so Sam rode with Dean, who was annoyed about Kyla for something that he hadn't said out loud yet.

Kyla nodded. "I let her live, even though I said I took her out."

"So if she wasn't dangerous, then why not tell us?" Kalli asked calmly.

Kyla took a deep breath. "Dean."

"Okay...why didn't you tell _me_?" Kalli asked, re-phrasing the question.

Kyla shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I just figured you would tell Sam."

Kalli gave a smile. "Ky-Ky, hon, don't worry about that. I would never tell him if you didn't want me to. We _are_ sisters. There are some things that are kept between us."

Kyla nodded. "Good. Well you can tell Sam now. I don't care. And since we're having this sister heart-to-heart...I should let you know that I broke up with Dean two days ago."

Kalli parked in front of the hotel and then looked at her.  
"What?" Kalli asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Kyla shrugged. "Again, I don't know. I guess I figured Dean would tell Sam right off, and then Sam would tell you. You two _are_ married."

Kalli took Kyla's hand, and the two smiled a little, and then hugged each other. They knew that even with the new developments, they could still be honest with each other.

"You okay? You need an ice cream fix?" Kalli offered.

Kyla smiled. "Nah. I'm fine. Really."

Kalli nodded, and then made a face.

"Let's get inside, okay?" She asked.

Kyla nodded, and then when they got into the hotel, Kalli went to the bathroom, and Kyla turned on the television. Dean seemed to think that he and Sam needed to do this cemetary visit by themselves, and Kyla had been too eager to get Kalli to go with her to the hotel.

"You okay, Kalli-kins?" Kyla asked.

"Yeah. Just felt nauseous all of a sudden." Kalli told her, waving it off. "Where do you think they are?"

Kyla shrugged. "Call Sam and ask."

Kalli nodded, and then she dialed Sam's number. He and Dean had dropped off at a man's house to follow what Dean thought was a case. Sam seemed to think it wasn't though.

"They'll be here momentarily." Kalli said.

Kyla stood up and nodded. "In that case, may I borrow the Challenger to go and get some food?"

Kalli sighed and tossed her the keys. "Fine. But only because I'm afraid you're going to hotwire my car--be back soon. You can't run from Dean forever."

Kyla nodded, heading out the door. "I can sure try."

* * *

Third Person--Kalli

Kalli brushed her teeth, trying to figure out why she was feeling so under the weather. It didn't make any sense. When she was done getting ready for bed, she wandered out into the main room, and sighed as Dean and Sam argued because Dean thought there was a case here, and Sam thought that there couldn't be because Angela was a sweet girl with no reason to haunt anyone.

"Yeah, well, maybe Daddy doesn't know everything there is to know about his little angel, huh?" Dean pointed out.

Sam sighed. "You know what? We never should have bothered that poor man. We shouldn't even be here anymore."

"So, what, Sam? We just bail without even figuring out what's going on?" Dean asked angrily.

"I think I know what's going on here. It's the only reason I went along with you this far." Sam told him.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

Sam took a breath. "This is about Mom's grave."

"Got nothing to do with it." Dean replied shaking his head.

"You wouldn't step within a hundred yards of it. Look, maybe you're imagining a hunt where there isn't one so you don't have to think about Mom or Dad. You want to take another swing?" Sam asked seeing the way Dean was looking at him. "Go ahead if it'll make you feel better."

"I don't need this crap." Dean replied taking his jacket and his keys.

"Dean, where are you going?" Sam asked exasperatedly.

"I'm gonna get a drink...alone." Dean replied.

Sam sighed, and Kalli came over and sat on Sam's lap, and he stroked her hair.

"Sometimes we have to let them get all angry and emotional." Kalli told him.

Sam nodded. "I guess."

Kalli kissed him softly, and he smiled into it, kissing her back, laying back on the bed and bringing her to him. They held each other closely, and then Kalli pulled away a little bit, and she nuzzled her nose against his.

"I have something to tell you." She said.

"Yeah?" Sam asked.

Kalli nodded. "Kyla let Lilah live. She found out that Rick killed her, and Lilah obviously had enough malice to come back, but Kyla let her go. She's convinced that even though Lilah killed Rick, she's not dangerous...and I believe her."

Sam nodded. "Well Kyla has Carter's number, so if he has anymore problems, we'll know. When did she tell you?"

"Today." Kalli said quickly, not wanting him to think she had been keeping it from him. "I just thought you should know."

Sam kissed her. "Thank you."

Kalli shrugged. "Anytime. And hey...why did you say 'Kyla has Carter's number' so strangely before?"

Sam shrugged. "Dean got really defensive about it because Kyla keeps secretly calling him."

Kalli laughed. "Sorry. I can't help it. Kyla has this thing called 'bad timing'. There's nothing going on between her and Carter. Carter exchanged numbers with Ky and I purely because he knew he'd need help raising Maddie."

"Well talking to him in the middle of the night tends to raise questions." Sam said.

Kalli nodded, and then she shrugged. "Let's not talk about them anymore. What's done is done. Kyla's too stubborn to do anything to get him back, and since Dean is the same way, it's a hopeless case."

Sam chuckled. "I guess it is. So...can I kiss you already?"

"What took you so long?" Kalli replied, and she smiled as their lips met.

* * *

Third Person

Dean wasn't crazy--there was a case. So the next morning, the four headed over to doctor Mason's house to inquire about his daughter, Angela.  
"Dean, take it easy, okay?" Sam asked him as Dean knocked on the door hard.

"You're Angie's friends." Dr. Mason said when he opened the door.

"Dr. Mason--" Sam began.

"We need to talk." Dean interrupted.

"Well, come in." Dr. Mason replied.

"You teach Ancient Greek. Tell me," Dean asked, holding out the paper he used to write the symbols we saw on the coffin lid down, "what are these?"

"I don't understand." Dr. Mason answered. "You said this had something to do with Angela?"

"It does. Please, just humor me." Dean said.

"They're part of an ancient Greek divination ritual." Dr. Mason replied.

"Used for necromancy, right?" Kyla asked calmly before Dean could open his big mouth.

"That's right." Dr. Mason told her.

"See, before we came over here, we stopped by the library and did a little homework ourselves. Apparently, they use rituals like this one for communicating with the dead, even bringing corpses back to life...full-on zombie action." Dean said hostilely.

"Yeah. I mean, according to the legends. Now, what's all this about?" Dr. Mason asked us.

"I think you know." Dean told him.

"Dean." Sam said sternly.

"Look, I get it. Okay? There are people that I would give anything to see again, but what gives you the right?" Dean asked.

"Dean!" Sam intervened.

"What are you talking about?" Dr. Mason asked him.

"What is dead should stay dead!" Dean cried.

"What?" Dr. Mason asked.

"Stop it!" Kalli told Dean.

"What you brought back isn't even your daughter anymore! These things are vicious, they're violent! They're so nasty, they rot the ground around them. I mean, come on! Haven't you seen "Pet Cemetery"?" Dean asked him in a loud, angry voice.

"You're insane." Dr. Mason replied and he headed for his phone.

"Where is she?" Dean asked.

"Get out of my house." He answered as he dialed a phone number.

"I know you're hiding her somewhere." Dean told him, snatching the phone from him. "Where is she?!"

"Dean, stop! That's enough!" Kyla told him harshly.

"Dean, look. Beautiful, living plants. We're leaving." Kalli added, talking to Dr. Mason.

"I'm calling the police." Dr. Mason warned us.

"Sir, we're sorry. We won't bother you again." Sam promised and Kalli and Kyla nodded in agreement before they left the house.

Once out of Dr. Mason's house, Sam and Kyla whirled on Dean.

"What the hell's the matter with you Dean?" Sam asked.

"Back off." Dean replied angrily.

"That man is innocent. He didn't deserve that." Kyla said.

"Okay, so she's not here. Maybe he's keeping her somewhere else." Dean told us.

"Stop it! That's enough, okay? Enough!" Sam cried.

"Sam, I know what I'm doing." Dean said.

"No, you don't...at all. Dean, I don't scare easy, but, man, you're scaring the crap out of me." Sam told his brother lovingly.

"Don't be overdramatic, Sam." Dean replied.

"You're lucky this turned out to be a real case 'cause if it wasn't you would have found something else to kill." Sam told him.

"Sam, let's not do this now." Kalli said soothingly.

"What?" Dean asked.

"You're on edge, you're erratic, except for when you're hunting 'cause then you're downright scary. You're tail spinning, man, and you refuse to talk about it, and you won't let me help you." Sam explained.

"I can take care of myself, thanks." Dean said.

"No, you can't! And you know what? You're the only one who thinks you should have to. You don't have to handle this on your own, Dean. No one can." Sam coaxed.

"If you bring up Dad's death one more time, I swear..." Dean said, clenching his fist.

"Please, Dean, it's killing you. Please. We've already lost Dad. We've lost Mom. I've lost Jessica. And now, am I gonna lose you, too?" Sam asked.

"We better get out of here before the cops come." Dean replied, changing the subject. "I hear you, okay? I'm being an ass and I'm sorry. But right now we got a freaking zombie running around. We need to figure out how to kill it. Right?"

"Our lives are weird, man." Sam said.

"You're telling me. Come on." Dean told him, and the four went to the hotel.

Once in the hotel room, they tried to figure out ways to get rid of her.

"We can't just waste her with a head shot?" Dean asked.

"Dude, you've been watching way too many Romero flicks." Sam replied, which made Kyla and Kalli snort with laughter.

"You're telling me there's no lore on how to smoke them?" Dean asked.

"No, Dean, I'm telling you there's too much. I mean, there's a hundred different legends on the walking dead, but they all have different methods for killing them. Some say setting them on fire." Kyla said.

"One said...where is it?" Sam said, flipping to a page in the journal. "Right here...feeding their hearts to wild dogs. That's my personal favorite. But who knows what's real and what's myth?"

"Is there anything they all have in common?" Dean asked.

"No, but a few said silver might work." Kalli replied.

"Silver's a start." Dean said.

"Yeah--a start. But there's so much more to consider here. How are we gonna find Angela?" Kalli asked.

"We got to figure out the person who brought her back." Dean told him.

"Any ideas?" Sam asked.

"Dean thinks it was Neal." Kyla replied, reading his mind, to which he glared at her.

"Neal?" Sam asked.

"Yep." Dean said, Kyla just glaring back.

"How did you come up with that?" Sam asked.

"You got your journal, I got mine." Dean said, and then opened up a passage from Angela's diary and read it out loud. "'Neal's a real shoulder to cry on. He so understands what I'm going through with Matt.' There's more here where that came from. It's got unrequited ducky love written all over it." Dean said, and Kyla giggled, then wiped the grin off her face.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean he brought her back from the dead." Sam said.

"Except that he happens to be Professor Mason's T.A. And he has access to all the same books." Dean explained.

"Okay then." Sam said.

Once Sam was on board, he and Dean went to Neal's place while Kalli and Kyla stayed back to gather things together.

"So...you and Sam seem really cozy..." Kyla began, flopping down onto the bed.

Kalli smiled and flopped down next to her.

"You can come right out and ask if Sam and I have slept together." Kalli said.

Kyla laughed. "So...lil sis...you and Sammy done it like they do on the Discovery Channel, yet? And believe me, I could have been more vulgar. Maybe asked if you two had jumped each other's bones--something to that effect."

Kalli laughed, and then elbowed her sister playfully and nodded.  
"We have in fact consumated the marriage." Kalli said.

"Was he good?" Kyla asked.

Kalli nodded. "He was fantastic."

"So was Dean. You know...up until it all stopped. Totally joygasmic. But no--he thinks I'm totally going to cheat on him, cause he's an idiot." Kyla said.

"You watch Batman too much." Kalli told her.

"Joygasm!" Kyla cried out, imitating Riddler from 'Batman Forever'.

Kalli and Kyla ended up in a fit of giggles before Kalli shot up.

"Wait! Besides silver, didn't it say "nailing the undead back into their grave beds"?" She asked.

Kyla sat up and nodded. "Yeah."

Before they could say anything else, Sam called, and told them to meet him and Dean in the cemetary, and so Kalli and Kyla got some things together, and met the boys, Kyla and Dean avoiding each other's gaze. They set up some candles for a fake ritual, and then suddenly, they started to hear voices, and so Sam left to explore and Kyla turned to Dean in the awkward silence that followed the noises.

"We need to talk after this." Kyla said.

Dean just nodded, and then Kalli sighed.

"I'm worried about Sam being bait." She told them.

Before anything else could be said, Sam came running towards them, and then Angela caught up with him, pinning him to the ground, Sam's hand violently hitting the ground. She was about to wring his neck when Dean fired a full round of bullets at her, and she lost her balance, falling into her open coffin. Dean jumped in after her and literally nailed her in.

"What's dead should stay dead." Dean said as Kalli checked Sam's hurt hand.

The four reburied Angela, and then Sam turned to Dean.

"That was a good plan, but did we have to use me as bait? I think she broke my hand." Sam said.

"When that part came up, I knew Kalli and Kyla couldn't be bait. So, I figured you were more her type, you know. She had pretty crappy taste in guys." Dean said.

"Dean..." Kyla warned, and Kalli kissed Sam.

"Ignore him." Kalli whispered, and Sam kissed her back, as morning came.

Dean took one last look at his mother's headstone while they got ready to leave.

"We could stay." Sam said.

Kalli nodded. "In case you want to say something."

"No." Dean told him, and he got into the Impala, Sam getting into the Challenger, and Kyla getting into the Impala with Dean.

They drove along in silence before Dean made a sudeen stop, and Kalli parked behind him, everyone getting out and watching as Dean sat on the front of the Impala.

"Dean, what is it?" Sam asked.

"I'm sorry." Dean replied.

"For what?" Kyla asked, thinking it was for them breaking up.

"The way I've been acting...And for Dad. Well, he was your Dad, too, Sammy. It's my fault that he's gone." Dean said.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"I know you've been thinking it. So have I. Doesn't take a genius to figure it out. Back at the hospital, I had a full recovery. It was a miracle. And five minutes later, Dad's dead and the colt's gone." Dean replied.

"Dean..." Sam began.

"You can't tell me there's not a connection there. I don't know how the demon was involved, I don't know how the whole thing went down exactly...but Dad's dead because of me. And that much I do know." Dean explained.

"We don't know that, not for sure." Sam said.

"Sam...you and Dad...and now you're the most important people in my life. And now...I never should have come back, Sam. It wasn't natural. And now look what's come of it. I was dead...and I should have stayed dead. You wanted to know how I was feeling. Well, that's it. So tell me. What could you possibly say to make that all right?" He added, crying.

No one knew what to say, so they all stood there in silence for a little while.

_Feedback is Love!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own/co-own Kyla, Kall, Milo along with all others you do not know_

**This is a Kyla/Kalli Creation**

* * *

Third Person--Kalli  
Two Weeks Later...

Sam was a little worried about Kalli, and she knew it. She just didn't know what to say about everything. What she _did_ know, was that in order to prove or disprove her theory, she'd need some outside help.  
She drove the Challenger to the store, parking in the parking lot and going inside. Kyla was by herself in the hotel room while Sam and Dean were out looking around for what Dean thought was another case. Kalli wandered down the aisles, picking up some food since she knew she'd be coming back to hungry people, and then she stopped off to get what she had come here for--a pregnancy test.

After purchasing everything, she went back to the hotel and frowned a little--Sam wasn't there. Shrugging, she set the bags down and then she looked up as Kyla bounded into the room.

"Seriously?" Kyla asked.

Kalli sighed--of course her sister would read her mind. Kyla seemed to be doing more of that lately, and Kalli knew it had something to do with what happened between her and Dean.  
"Maybe. And can you please not read my mind?" Kalli asked.

Kyla came over to her and hugged her, taking Kalli's hands in hers.

"I'll do this with you if you want someone to wait it out." Kyla said softly.

Kalli nodded slowly. "Okay, but please don't read my mind. If I'm pregnant, I want to tell Sammy first. He after-all, deserves to know first."

Kyla nodded, but crossed her fingers behind her back.

"I promise." Kyla told Kalli.

Kalli nodded, and then she went into the bathroom and started the test, then came out after washing her hands, and set the stick down on a napkin on the table.

"Three minutes." Kalli said.

Kyla nodded, and then looked through the grocery bags.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Kyla exclaimed, grabbing the bag of gummy bears. "You're pretty much my favorite little sister."

Kalli laughed a little. "I'm pretty much you're only little sister."

Kyla smiled and nodded, and then pulled out the Subway sandwiches and handed one to Kalli.

"I know you may be a nervous wreck right now, but eat something. The time will go past quicker if you get your mind off of it. You know what song this reminds me of?" Kyla asked as Kalli took the sandwich.

"Two Pink Lines by Eric Church?" Kalli asked.

Kyla laughed. "Exactly. We're just 'sitting here waitin' on two pink lines'."

Kalli smiled. "Thanks for this, Ky-Ky."

Kyla hugged her. "It's not everyday you find out that your best friend since conception may have in fact conceived a baby of her own with a good man."

"That's true." Kalli said, laughing a little. "One more minute."

Kyla nodded, and smiled when Kalli squeezed her hand, squeezing it back. Kalli wasn't sure what to expect. She was pretty sure that every sign was there, pointing to pregnancy, but who could really be sure? This would help. Just thirty more seconds.

"I don't know if I can look at it." Kalli said.

Kyla stroked her hair with her free hand.

"Sure you can. I mean how happy do you think Sammy will be when he realizes that you two are going to Mommy and Daddy?" Kyla asked.

Kalli took a deep breath when she realized it was time, and picked it up, looking at the answer to her question. She had a feeling Kyla wouldn't keep her word, but for some reason needed the arms wrapped around her. Needed to have her sister whisper, "Congratulations, Mommy."

* * *

Third Person--Kyla

Kyla gingerly touched Kalli's stomach ten minutes after they'd looked at the two pink lines on the stick, and Kalli seemed to glow a little. It was slightly surreal that a little person was growing inside of her now.

"I'm going to be an Aunt." Kyla said merrily. "Wow."

Kalli nodded. "It's definitely a total 'wow' moment. But for the record, I am telling Sammy first."

Kyla smiled. "He deserves that honor. I only read your mind, it doesn't count as you telling me."

Kalli nodded, and then she noticed the look on Kyla's face as she slowly took her hand away, and frowned. Something was up with her, but she just couldn't pinpoint it.

"What really happened between you and Dean?" Kalli asked.

Kyla looked at her. "What are you talking about? I told you that he thought I was going to cheat, and so I broke up with him. End of story."

"Not end of story. You're a terrible liar, Ky-Ky." Kalli told her.

Kyla sighed. "I guess I am."

"So...spill..." Kalli coaxed.

Kyla sighed again, and then nodded, beginning...

_Two weeks and two days prior... __**want**__ to keep doing this."  
Kyla turned to him. "Wait...are you breaking up with me?"  
Dean nodded slowly. "Yeah."_

"I thought there was this rule that you didn't talk about exes with your current beau." Dean laughed.  
Kyla shrugged. "Come on. I'm not a normal kind of girlfriend, Deany."  
Dean stroked her hair as she propped herself up on top of him, and kissed his chest softly.  
"Cassie and I were together for a couple weeks, and yeah, I loved her." Dean shrugged. "But I love you too."  
Kyla just nodded, because she still wasn't sure how she felt about Dean. They were having fun, and they seemed to be connecting, but there just wasn't a feeling yet. Not a big one anyways.  
"So, let's get up." Kyla told him, getting out of the bed and pulling clothes on.  
"Look, I'm not going to push you into anything, but I did just say something I've only said once and meant." Dean said.  
Kyla nodded. "Yeah. I just--you know I care about you, right?"  
"Yes, but care and love aren't the same." Dean told her. "And if I'm going to fall faster for you, then maybe we should stop. Maybe you should figure out if you

"Wait..._he_ broke up with _you_?" Kalli asked.

Kyla nodded. "He said I could tell you guys that I broke up with him because of him being stupid. He's--he's a really good guy, I just--I'm not as lucky with him as you were with Sammy."

Kalli nodded and hugged her, and then the boys came in, Dean taking a look at Kyla and retreating into the room, so Kalli took that moment to take Sam outside. Kyla looked off towards the room, and sighed. What was there left to say?

* * *

Third Person

Sam kissed Kalli gently, and then smiled a little.

"You seem like you're glowing." Sam said.

Kalli nodded. "I suppose so. Hey...did you hear what really happened between Ky and Dean?"

Sam shook his head. "No. I thought he was being an idiot and she didn't want to deal with it."

Kalli nodded. "I thought so too, but Kyla--she told me what really happened. I mean if it had been that silly, she and Dean wouldn't be so mean to each other."

"Then what happened?" Sam asked.

Kalli sighed. "Dean said he loved her and she couldn't say it back."

"Wow." Sam said. "Wait--Dean said he loved her?"

Kalli nodded. "I was surprised too. Kyla's the one that gets too emotionally attached."

Sam held her closer to him, and then he kissed her again.

"So...what's up with you?" Sam asked.

Kalli took a breath. "Well...I have some big news."

"How big?" Sam asked. "Was Dean actually right about this case?"

Kalli laughed. "It's not about the case, Sammy. It's about us."

"Oh." Sam said, blushing a little, which made Kalli smile.

"Sammy...I'm pregnant." She told him.

_Feedback is Love!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own/co-own Kyla, Kalli, Milo and all others you do not know_

**This is a Kyla/Kalli Creation**

* * *

Third Person--Kalli

Sam looked at Kalli, definitely shocked, and for a moment she thought he wasn't happy. Then it happened--he smiled. At first it crept onto his face slowly, and then it spread, the grin crossing from ear to ear.

"Really?" He asked excitedly.

Kalli smiled and nodded, and he kissed her. At first she thought it would be a short, celebratory one, but he picked her up, causing her to giggle. He opened the door of the hotel, and Kalli smiled, nuzzling her nose against his.

"Dean, Ky--please go do something for a couple hours." Sam said.

"Why?" Dean asked, frustrated.

Kyla smiled though. "Come on, Deany."

Dean sent her an angry look, but stood up, going past them all angrily.

"You can tell him, Miss Mind-Reader." Kalli told Kyla, who smiled and nodded.

"All right. I'm happy for both of you, fyi." She said, and headed out after Dean.

Sam set Kalli down on the floor, and then went to grab them both some Root Beer from the fridge. Then he took her hand and led her into the bedroom, stroking her arm.  
"What do you think it'll be?" Sam asked, Kalli lying down on the bed.

Kalli shrugged happily. "I dunno. What do you want it to be?"

"Anything is fine--as long as its human." He added, because the way he said 'anything', made Kalli make a funny face.

He lifted up her shirt a little, running his fingers along her stomach. The tingly sensation sent goosebumps along her skin, and she giggled a little, to which Sam set the soda down and then kissed her stomach. Kalli sat up a little, and he slid her shirt off, kissing her softly as she played with his buttons.

"I love you, Kalli-kins." Sam whispered.

Kalli smiled and stroked his hair. "I love you too, Sammy-Wammy."

Sam's lips collided with hers, and he laid her down in one slow motion, running his hands along her skin, unhooking her pants and sliding them off. Time started to feel like it had slowed, and they moved as one, happy and content, holding each other tightly afterwards.

"How are we going to do this hunting thing?" Sam asked, kissing her softly as she rested on top of him.

Kalli shrugged. "I guess I'm not fighting anything. That doesn't mean I can't hang around and look things up. I like the researching more anyways."

Sam chuckled. "And you're better at it than me. Hey...we don't have a song."

Kalli looked at him. "We don't, do we? That's slightly depressing."

She reached over to the stereo that Kyla never seemed to leave anywhere without, and turned it on.

"The first song that comes on." Kalli said, and Sam nodded.

The very end of "You're My Better Half" came on, and Kalli laughed, telling him the instrumental ending didn't count. Then, right afterwards, came Rod Stewart's "Have I Told You Lately".

_Have I told you lately that I love you?  
Have I told you there's no one else above you?  
Fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness,  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do.  
For the morning sun in all it's glory,  
Meets the day with hope and comfort too,  
You fill my life with laughter, somehow you make it better,  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do.  
There's a love less defined,  
And its yours and its mine,  
Like the sun.  
And at the end of the day,  
We should give thanks and pray,  
To the one, to the one.  
Have I told you lately that I love you?  
Have I told you there's no one else above you?  
Fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness,  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do.  
There's a love less defined,  
And its yours and its mine,  
Like the sun.  
And at the end of the day,  
We should give thanks and pray,  
To the one, to the one.  
Have I told you lately that I love you?  
Have I told you there's no one else above you?  
Fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness,  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do.  
Take away all my sadness, fill my life with gladness,  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do.  
Take away all my sadness, fill my life with gladness,  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do._

Kalli smiled at Sam. "I pretty much think that's perfect."

Sam nodded. "I do too. So...have I told you lately that I love you?"

Kalli giggled. "You know, I don't think you have."

Sam kissed her softly, and the two reveled in the love and care that they each gave off.

* * *

Third Person--Kyla

Dean grumbled a bit to himself as he drove him and Kyla out in the middle of nowhere, and then parked the car and got out. Kyla sighed and unbuckled, getting out of the car and watched him lean against it.

"I'm sorry." Kyla said.

Dean waved it off. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Then why can't you look me in the eye?" Kyla asked.

Dean scoffed. "Has it ever occurred to you that I don't want to?"

Kyla sighed. "I kind of deserved that."

"You kind of did." He muttered.

"Kalli's pregnant." Kyla told him, knowing that talking about the two of them would be disatrous at this point.

"What?" Dean asked.

He looked at her, and Kyla nodded.

"Yeah. She and Sammy are gonna be parents--we're gonna have a niece or nephew." Kyla explained.

"Wow. They picked up fast, huh?" Dean said, smiling a little. "I didn't think he had it in him."

Kyla nodded. "Well I guess we're both surprised. Kalli was always the more held back one."

"I never noticed." Dean told her sarcastically.

Kyla nodded, and then she sighed and looked at Dean. "You want me to let you sit here by yourself and think?"

Dean just gave a little nod, and Kyla stood up and went back into the car, turning on the accessories and smiling as a song came on that she liked. It was Little Big Town's "A Little More You". She turned it up, and then stepped out of the car, Dean sending her a look.

_Don't you wanna dive on in, yeah the water feels right  
Dancin' on the edge of the love you're a beautiful sight  
So why're you still standin' there in the half moonlight  
Come on, baby, give me a little more you  
Come on, baby, give me a little more you  
You're battin' those baby blues and, honey i swear  
The way you got me needing you girl, it just ain't fair  
You've given me a little bit yeah, but don't stop there  
Come on, baby, give me a little more you  
Come on, baby, give me a little more you  
I'm here fallin' for you  
My hearts callin' for you  
I know I never can get enough  
Don't hold back one bit of your love  
Strong and steady for you  
I'm all ready  
Come on, baby, give me a little more you  
Come on, baby, give me a little more you  
You're teasin' me with a touch and the whole world shakes  
Keep holdin' that river back and the levee may break  
There's only so much that this ol' boy can take  
Come on, baby, give me a little more you  
Yeah, Come on, baby, give me a little more you  
I'm here fallin' for you  
My hearts callin' for you  
I know I never can get enough  
Don't hold back one bit of your love  
Strong and steady for you  
I'm all ready  
Come on, baby, give me a little more you  
Come on, baby, give me a little more you  
Come on, baby, give me a little more  
Oooh...Give me a little more.. You  
Give me a little more you  
Come on, baby, give me a little more you  
Give me a little more you  
Come on, baby, give me a little more you  
Give me a little more you  
Come on, baby, give me a little more you_

"I hope you're not expecting me to start speaking lyrics to you." Dean told her.

Kyla walked up to him and kissed him, smiling a little when he kissed her back.

"Once upon a time, I used to not mind being used, but I don't want to do this if I'm going to be. I hate you for making me feel so vulnerable." Dean said.

Kyla rested her forehead against his and took his hands.

"Dean...I think I might love you...you know...just a little." Kyla said, and she smiled a little when he chuckled.

"That was really reassuring." Dean replied, and kissed her.

"I tried my hardest." Kyla told him.

"Okay...kissing doesn't work if you keep flapping your yap." Dean said, and Kyla giggled, pressing her lips against his, and leaning her body into him.

* * *

Third Person--Outside the Hotel Room

He watched as Sam and Kalli got food ready for Kyla and Dean's return. He wasn't sure when to strike, but he knew that he had to wait for the four of them to be there.

"You think they're okay?" Kalli asked.

Sam smiled and stroked her haid. "They're fine."

Kalli kissed him softly, and then Kyla and Dean walked into the room holding hands, and Sam smiled.

"In fact, they're more than fine." Sam added.

The man grinned wickedly, watching them, holding his breath for a moment as Kalli looked over towards the window cautiously, Kyla following her example. They were both more powerful than he'd imagined. All he wanted was the man though. He didn't want to hurt the girls. Didn't need them...not yet.

"You okay, Kalli-kins?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Kalli said, absent-mindedly, flashing him a smile.

Dean rested his hands on Kyla's hips, leaning into her, his chest against her back, and she leaned back into him.

"We eating together as a family?" Dean asked, and Kalli nodded, the man laughing silently to himself.

"For now." He whispered evilly.

_Feedback is Love!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own/co-own Kyla, Kalli, Milo and all others you do not know_

**This is a Kyla/Kalli Creation**

* * *

Third Person

The man slipped into the hotel room, unnoticed by the sleeping sisters. The easiest way to get to the man he needed, was to get to the girl he loved. So, slipping in while the boys were both out grabbing something to eat and having brotherly bonding time, the man looked at the two beds.

Both girls were sleeping, having talked each other out. Kalli had gotten a bought of morning sickness while she and Kyla were horsing around, and they both decided to lay on the beds and chat. It had been a couple hours and the boys would be back any minute, so he had to act fast. The man covered the girl's mouth and dragged her out of the room after sticking a needle in her to sedate her. She wouldn't know what had hit her when she came to--not at all.

He put her into the truck, and then he drove off towards an abandoned house. He had to set up--he was expecting them to show up in the next few hours after they deciphered his hints. Too bad for broken twin telepathy--Kalli could of used her sister's help to not get kidnapped in the first place.

* * *

Third Person--Sam

When Sam got back to the hotel room, it was to a very panicked Kyla. She was pacing in her pajamas, his father's journal in her hand, and he was confused.

"Hey, Ky. What's wrong?" Sam asked.

Kyla looked at him. "Kalli's been kidnapped."

"What?" Sam asked, panicked.

This couldn't be happening to him. Not now. He'd met a girl, fell in love with her, married her, and they were going to have a baby. How could things fall apart this quickly?!

"One minute we're talking, next minute we're sleeping, and the minute after that, I'm waking up to a note. He was after _you_, Sammy. He thought by getting to you, he could use her." Kyla explained, handing Sam the note.

Sam took the note and looked over it. He wasn't sure what to make of it. It read:

_Sam,  
I have Kalli.  
I'll let you know when to meet me.  
In the meantime, find the Grifter.  
He'll bring you closer to me._

"We have no idea who sent this?" Sam asked.

Kyla shook her head. "I'm pretty sure it's not _the_ demon, but it was a demon all right. A demon that has a beef with you."

"Did you find anything about the Grifter?" Dean asked.

Kyla shook her head and sat down.

"I've got nothing. How wonderful is that? I've totally failed her." Kyla said, and put her head in her hands.

Sam shook his head. "You haven't failed her...I have."

Kyla scoffed. "Yeah, cause you could so keep her safe while you were eating burgers with Dean."

"This is my fault, Kyla. I'm teh reason this thing has her." Sam protested.

He felt this sinking feeling in his gut, and didn't quite know what to do. He needed answers, and he needed them quickly. Dean rested his hand on his shoulder, and then looked at Kyla.

"Let's look again. Maybe it goes under a different name." Dean suggested.

Kyla nodded, and the two went into the bedroom with the laptop, and Sam sat on the couch, flipping through the journal again. He was sure to find something Kyla missed. She didn't know how the journal was indexed. Who was this demon? When he found him...he was dead...

* * *

Third Person--Kalli

When Kalli woke up, she was tied to a chair. At first she had no feeling in her body, but the sedative wore off and she tried to struggle against the rope. The man laughed a little, and sat down in the chair in front of her.

"Well, well, well." He said, smiling.

"Where am I?" Kalli asked. "And who are you?"

"It's more..._what_ am I?" He told her.

Kalli rolled her eyes. "You're a demon--that much is pretty obvious."

The man smirked. "Wow. You're pretty perceptive aren't you?"

Kalli shrugged. "People tell me that a lot actually."

The man leaned back in the chair a little.

"You know, I wasn't expecting to get so lucky in my kidnapping. I thought for sure that your sister would sense that something was wrong." The man said.

Kalli laughed a little. "She _does_ sense that something's wrong. Once you're deep in sleep, it takes a little while for the paralysis on your body to wear off so you can move. Sometimes your body wakes up before your brain does."

The man chuckled. "Smart to boot. No wonder Sammy picked you."

"How do you know Sam?" Kalli asked.

The man shrugged. "Demons talk. I need to get rid of him, and you're my best bet."

"Forget it--he won't come into a known trap." Kalli said, trying to egg him on.

The man laughed again though, which made Kalli send him death glares.

"You're carrying his child--he'll come. I'm absolutely counting on it." The man said.

Kalli sighed, and looked at her knees, trying to use her powers to get her out of this mess, but it wasn't working.

"You can't use your powers here, Kalli--I've sealed it off from that." The man informed her. "Trust me...trying will just use up your energy."

"Let her go!" Sam cried.

Kalli looked up, and smiled.

"Sammy!" She called.

The man looked surprised. "How did you get here?"

Kyla shot him twice. "Twin telepathy, Moron. Like I don't know how to track my own sister."

"That's not possible." The man said.

"Obviously there are some things you don't know about us." Kalli said, and was surprised when Sam shot the man too, and then started to speak in latin, exorcising the demon from the man.

* * *

Third Person

When they got back to the hotel, Sam held onto Kalli closely. Kyla smiled a little and grabbed the keys to the Impala.

"Come on, Champ. Let's leave them alone." Kyla said, and Dean smirked.

"Ky and I will be out for a good few hours, k?" Dean told them, and Sam shook his head.

"I swear he thinks he's getting some every moment of every day." Sam said.

Kalli kissed Sam, letting him know that she was fine, and they didn't have to make meaningless small talk. They were going to be fine, and that was the end of the story.

"I love you. Have I said that today?" Kalli asked.

Sam smiled and held her close, rubbing her belly.

"I love you too. I hope you'll always know that." Sam said.

Kalli smiled. "I always will, Sammy. Don't worry about it."

Sam kissed Kalli softly, and they knew then and there that they would be together forever--till death did they part. They kissed softly, falling onto the couch comfortably, holding one another close. They were happy just being with each other--just feeling safe and warm in each other's embrace.

"You're going to be a terrific father, you know." Kalli told Sam, stroking his cheek. "You're very protective of what's yours."

Sam smiled and kissed her swiftly. "And you're going to be a terrific mother. You're so strong and willful."

"We make a great team." Kalli said.

Sam chuckled and nodded, stroking her hair. "Yes, we do."

_Feedback is Love!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own/co-own Kyla, Kalli, Milo and all others you do not know_

**This is a Kyla/Kalli Creation**

* * *

Third Person--Kalli

The day seemed prety fabulous. It had been two months since she'd been kidnapped, and she and Sam were showering so she could go and get her ultrasound done today.

"You're distracting me." Kalli whispered as Sam kissed her again, the water running down them.

He chuckled a little, and continued to run his fingers along her stomach, and kiss her gently. He loved her, and she knew it, but she didn't want to be late to her appointment, as fun as this was.

"I'm a wanted distraction though." He said.

"You're so sure about that?" Kalli asked.

Sam smiled. "Let me demonstrate."

Sam kissed her softly, and then ran his lips down to her collarbone, sucking on it softly, Kalli running her fingers through Sam's wet hair and smiling.

"Don't you want to go to the hospital and see the ultrasound?" Kalli asked, but she welcomed Sam's lips on hers.

"I can't believe this isn't working." Sam told her.

Kalli giggled, and kissed him again, nibbling on his bottom lip.

"I would love to just eat you up, but I don't want to miss this check-up." She whispered.

"For not wanting to miss it, you're definitely not saying 'no' to any of this." Sam told her cheekily.

Kalli shrugged. "How could I possibly say 'no' to you, Sammy?"

Sam chuckled and pressed himself up against her, pinning her there and kising her deeply. Kalli ran her fingers along his back, and was about to completely cave to him, when a knock sounded.  
"You ready, you two?" Kyla asked.

"Give us a minute!" Sam answered, and then looked at Kalli and sighed. "Your twin has the absolute worst timing in the world."

Kalli laughed. "You are definitely not the first person to say that."

Sam kissed Kalli one last time, and then stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel.

"After the ultrasound--you're all mine." Sam told her.

Kalli smirked. "I'm looking forward to it."

She closed the shower curtain and washed her hair, getting out and drying off afterwards, and then getting dressed. When she and Sam were ready, Dean and Kyla smiled at them and they all went to the hospital. They were set up in a room with an ultrasound machine, and Kyla and Dean were sitting off in the corner, watching as the nurse set things up.

"Oh my God am I excited!" Kyla exclaimed, and Kalli laughed.

"Me too, Ky-Ky." Kalli said.

"Not as excited as me." Sam replied, and the nurse smiled.

"I'm excited enough." Dean said, and it was so calm and unemotional that everyone laughed.

"She has a nice ass." Kyla told Dean as the nurse walked out of the door.

Dean looked at her. "I hadn't noticed."

"Yeah...I'm sure." Kyla said, and looked at Kalli. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Kalli replied, and then the doctor came in.

"I know you filled out the questionaire Mrs. Newman, but there are a few standrad questions. Any spotting or pain other than that from nausea?" The doctor asked.

Kalli shook her head. "It's been smooth sailing."

The doctor smiled. "Well all right then. Do you know how far along you are?"

Kalli shook her head. "This is actually the first check-up I've had."

The doctor nodded. "I'll prescribe some prenatal vitamins then. Now this is going to be cold."

The doctor put some gel on Kalli's stomach, and Sam squeezed her hand--this was exciting. The doctor smiled as she found the heartbeat, and Kalli and Sam looked like they were both going to cry.  
"Wow." Sam breathed.

"Wow is right." Kyla replied, getting teary-eyed herself.

"There's life in me." Kalli said softly.

Sam wiped a tear away. "Wow. This is one of the best moments of my life."

"Do we know what it is yet?" Dean asked.

"It's too early for that." Kyla said as the doctor replied at the same time.

Kyla smacked Dean as he checked her out, and Dean gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. When the ultrasound was over, the doctor gave Kalli and Sam a copy of it, and said the fetus was happy, and 11 weeks old.

"We're in for an adventure." Kalli told Sam, and he kissed her happily.

* * *

Third Person

It was time to tell Ellen and Jo. It was time to visit the Roadhouse again. However, it was also not just because of the marriage and the pregnancy--it was because Dean had gotten pretty roughed off fighting the last demon, and the Roadhouse was closer than anything else. He needed to get cleaned up.

"I can help you." Kyla said.

Dean smirked. "I bet. Can you drive any faster, Kalli?"

Kalli sighed. "Sure."

She didn't really want to, but Dean was still bleeding a bit, and in her car nonetheless. The faster she got him out of it, the faster she got it cleaned and rid of his blood.

"You sure you're okay, Sammy?" Kalli asked him.

Sam nodded. "I've been smacked in the head before."

"I told you to let me come with you." Kyla protested.

Dean chuckled weakly. "Here comes the 'I told you so's."

"I'm just saying you may not have gotten roughed up this bad." Kyla shrugged.

"Someone had to stay with Kalli." Sam told her, scratching Milo behind the ears as he curled up in his lap. "Sorry, but we can't leave her by herself--not after last time."

Kyla nodded. "I get it, I get it. So...you thought of what you're going to tell Ellen yet?"

Kalli shook her head. "Nope. I figured I'd let you spill it."

Kyla laughed. "Can do. It's my specialty."

They were all pretty silent on the way to the Roadhouse, Kyla poking Dean every once in a while to make sure that he wasn't dead. Then they came in through the Roadhouse doors, and Ellen freaked out.

"What happened?!" Ellen asked, Jo hurrying over to Dean.

"He just needs a bath, I've got it." Kyla said, directing the comment at Jo.

"Of course." Ellen told her.

"Wait...Kalli and Sam have something to tell you guys first." Dean said.

"Surely it can wait." Ellen told him.

Dean shook his head. "It really can't."

"Sure it can." Kalli said, and Sam gave Ellen a shy smile so Kyla cleared her throat.

"Sam and Kalli are married and Kalli's 11 weeks pregnant. So you guys go ahead and talk, and I'll get Dean into the tub." Kyla said.

Jo nodded and showed her to the bathroom. There was a large tub and Kyla smiled.

"You need help?" Jo asked.

Kyla shook her head. "I've got it from here."

* * *

Third Person--Kyla

Kyla smirked at Dean as he smirked at her.

"You know, I wonder about you. I'd thought you'd pass out by now." Kyla said.

Dean shrugged. "I haven't lost that much blood."

"No?" Kyla asked.

"Part of it was definitely fake, so I could get you alone." Dean said. "I like attention."

Kyla laughed. "Take off your clothes and get in the tub."

Dean chuckled. "You wanna make me?"

Kyla smirked and turned on the water, filling up the tub and then peeling off her shirt.

"Get in the tub." She said.

Dean smirked and took off his clothes, getting into the tub and smiling as Kyla crawled in and sat on top of him, running her fingers over his wound.

"It really isn't that bad, is it?" Kyla asked.

Dean shook his head, and kissed her, holding to him. She smiled and then nibbled on his neck, making him tilt his head back a little, both of them looking up as Jo walked in with some gauze.

"Oh!" She cried.

Kyla laughed a little as Jo left with an angry look cast her way and a blush on her face.

"What was that all about?" Dean asked.

"Ignore that." Kyla replied, and kissed him. "We're here to enjoy us, and clean your wound."

Dean nodded in reply, and kissed her again, smiling happily and letting her nibble her way down his chest until there was a knock on the door.

"For crying out loud." Kyla mumbled. "Yeah?"

"I'd like to talk to you out here, Kyla." Ellen said.

Kyla sighed and kissed Dean swiftly. "I guess we have to continue this later. That was the 'concerned aunt' voice."

Dean nodded and watched Kyla get out of the tub, drying off her clothes as best she could and pulling her dry shirt on over her wet bra, stepping out and shutting the door behind her.

"Jo has me under the impression that you and Dean are--" Ellen began.

"Having sex? Yeah." Kyla replied.

"I was going to say dating, and bathing together, but that brings up a whole other conversation." Ellen began.

"Can we do it after he's patched up?" Kyla asked.

Ellen sighed. "Yes--but we're having this talk."

_Feedback is Love!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own/co-own Kyla, Kalli, Milo and all others you do not know_

**This is a Kyla/Kalli Creation**

* * *

Third Person

Ellen sighed, waiting for Kyla to finish getting dressed. She didn't understand why Kyla and Kalli had been being so rash. They used to be so collected. Kyla wasn't looking forward to this talk, but she figured it was now or never.

"All right, I'm ready." Kyla said.

Ellen came into the room and put her hands on her hips.

"Do you understand what you're doing?" Ellen asked.

Kyla raised an eyebrow. "Yes. I mean I did pick him. He's my boyfriend. It's not like we're just palling around for the sex."

Ellen sighed. "I just--I don't think the Winchesters are people that--do you know how my husband died?"

Kyla nodded sadly. "Yes. I understand why you don't necessarily like them in the company of the nieces you look after as daughters, but I think I might love Dean, Aunt Ellen."

Ellen smiled a little. "Well in that case, we're having the sex talk."

"Aunt Ellen!" Kyla protested, but Ellen shook her head.

"No. You're not getting out of this. Having sex is a big decision." Ellen began.

"That Dean and I have already made." Kyla protested, her 8-year-old whining voice now activated.

"When a man and a woman decide to become sexually involved, there are thoughts to consider." Ellen continued.

Kyla groaned. "Must you tell me about the birds and the bees? Can we talk about sex in respect to flowers? So much better."

"See, sex is a bonding experience, no matter how fun." Ellen explained. "At least it should be."

"Dean and I are bonded, and we have fun. Can this end now? Please?" Kyla begged.

"Sex is not a decision that should be made lightly. There are consequences." Ellen said, giving Kyla a look for all of the interruptions.

"Like pregnancy? STD's? I know! I know!" Kyla said.

Ellen smiled. "Good. Then I hope you two are taking the necessary precautions."

"Yes! Absolutely!" Kyla told her, nodding vigorously. "Sex talk over?"

Ellen laughed. "You're a grown woman. If you're going to have sex, you should be able to talk about it."

Kyla snorted. "It's just awkward, Aunt Ellen. Really. Dean and I are being safe. We're dating. We're honest with each other. We're fine. I promise."

Ellen nodded and kissed her forehead. "All right, I trust you. Now to talk to that sister of yours about rushing into a marriage."

Kyla shook her head, laughing a little--this was one of the many reasons Kalli and Kyla loved her so much.

* * *

Third Person

Jo sighed as Milo continually brought the ball back to her. She knew what it meant to play fetch with him, but he was too cute.

"How did the talk go with Kyla?" Jo asked, tossing the ball again for Milo as Ellen came out.

Ellen shrugged. "Pretty good. She and Dean are taking every necessary precaution."

Jo nodded. "I guess that's good."

She tried to make it sound like she really just cared about Kyla's well being, and Ellen bought it. Kyla, however, had heard too, and came out as Ellen went outside to talk to Kalli and Sam.

"So...how much do you hate me right now?" Kyla asked.

Jo shrugged, taking the ball from Milo. "I don't."

Milo barked at her as Kyla and Jo locked gazes, and Jo tossed the ball again.

"I'm sleeping with the guy you called, and you don't hate me at all?" Kyla asked.

"I can be pissed at you and not hate you, Ky." Jo replied.

Kyla nodded. "Very true."

"You gonna pay for that?" Jo asked as Kyla grabbed a beer.

Kyla looked at her. "You're kidding right? Aunt Ellen always lets Kalli and I have them for free."

Jo shrugged. "Well maybe the policy is changing. I mean you obviously can't be trusted."

"Jo, look--I'm sorry. Dean came onto me. Dean slept with me. Dean wanted to be my boyfriend. I didn't realize that you and he had an unspoken arrangement." Kyla replied, using the counter to pop off the top of the beer.

"We didn't, but that doesn't give you the right to go and take him for yourself." Jo told her.

Kyla sighed. "Look, I didn't realize you were in love with him."

"I'm not." Jo replied.

Kyla sighed again. "Well then I did you a favor--your mother wouldn't be happy to know you lusted after him."

"Why do you do that?" Jo asked.

They were both starting to get fed up with each other, and Milo could tell. He started to bark, and Jo just tossed the ball again absent-mindedly.

"Do what? Tell the truth?" Kyla retorted, putting the beer down.

"Let's settle this." Jo said.

Kyla nodded. "Fine."

Jo and Kyla both started to wrestle each other, Milo barking wildly, causing Kalli to run inside.

"What is going on in here?!" Kalli asked.

"She started it!" Kyla and Jo replied, Jo pulling Kyla's hair, Kyla biting Jo's arm in retaliation.

"GIRLS!" Ellen roared, pulling them apart.

"She bit me!" Jo cried.

"After she pulled my hair!" Kyla replied.

"Did I miss a cat fight?" Dean asked, drying off his hair, the rest of him clothed.

"Obviously." Kalli replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "What did you use to provoke her with this time, Ky-Ky?"

Kyla frowned. "Why does everyone think I start it?"

"Because you normally do." Jo shot back.

"Milo!" Kalli commanded.

Milo whined a little and then went and cowered at Kalli's feet. Kalli smiled and picked him up, nuzzling him and petting him as he looked at Jo and Kyla, just waiting for something to start again.

"I'm going outside." Kyla said, glaring at Jo. "And stop looking at the bite like that--I don't have rabies."

* * *

Third Person

Kalli sighed as Kyla sat outside. She'd been outside for a good twenty minutes now, by her self, and Dean looked at Kalli.

"What was the fight about?" Dean asked.

Kalli snorted. "You, actually."

"Me?" Dean asked.

Kalli nodded. "Did you really have to ask? I mean surely you knew how Jo felt by the looks she gives you."

Dean shrugged. "I really didn't."

Kalli shook her head. "You're clueless."

"Well, Jo says she's willing to forgive Ky if Ky's willing to forgive her." Sam said, coming over to them.

"Poor Ky-Ky got the sex talk and got into a fight with her cousin over the man that caused her to have the sex talk with her protective aunt in the first place." Kalli said, and then she laughed. "Wow, this is one amazing day."

Sam nodded. "It really is."

"I should go talk to her." Dean told them.

Kalli took his hand. "Probably not, Deano. She's feeling very angry and lustful, and I need you to not have sex with her right now. We all know what'll happen, so don't provoke it."

Dean chuckled. "Fine. Wait a second...I recognize that car."

"Me too." Sam said.

Kalli saw as a car was driving towards the Roadhouse, another familiar one behind it. She followed the boys outside, Kyla already dusting herself off, and Milo barking like crazy. Kyla and Kalli only recognized the second car--it was Carter's. The other car had two woman in it--a mixed one with beautiful curly hair, and then a woman with dark black hair and a fair complexion.

"Oh, God." Dean muttered.

"Oh, God, what?" Kalli asked.

"Carter!!" Kyla cried, running over and jumping on him.

Carter chuckled in response, and then she got off of him and looked around.

"Where's Maddie?" Kyla asked.

"With my parents. This was more of a--we needed to find you guys so you would help us, kind of thing--too dangerous for Maddie. Hey, Kalli!" Carter greeted.

Kalli smiled and gave a small wave. "Hey, Carter."

"Wait a minute...we?" Kyla asked.

The woman got out of the car, and leaned on it after closing the doors, smiling at Sam and Dean, who smiled back.

"Cassie?" Dean asked, and the woman with curly hair smiled.

"Hey, Dean." She replied, merrily.

"Hi, Sara." Sam told the other woman.

Sara beamed. "Nice to see you again, Sammy."

Kyla and Kalli both crossed their arms over their chests and looked at Sam and Dean as Milo barked at the strange girls.

"Good dog." Kalli and Kyla muttered, the boys sheepishly chuckling.

_Feedback is Love!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own/co-own Kyla, Kalli, Milo and all others you do not know_

**This is a Kyla/Kalli Creation**

* * *

Third Person--Kalli

Kalli did not at all like the look that Sam was giving Sara and vice versa--not at all. Especially when Sara gave a bit of a flirtatious look and Sam chuckled awkwardly.

"So what brings you here, Sara?" Sam asked, avoiding Kalli's searing gaze.

Sara shrugged. "There's a demon we want you guys's help with actually, Sammy."

Cassie nodded. "Hey, Dean...can I talk to you for a moment...in private?"

Dean glanced over at Kyla, who deliberately looked at Carter, and then shrugged and nodded. Cassie beamed and followed him, and then Sara walked over to Kalli.

"Hi, I'm Sara." Sara said, extending her hand.

"So, how do you know Sam?" Kalli asked.

She hadn't meant to blurt it out, but it was all she needed to know.

"Actually, Sammy and I went out on a date the last time I saw him. He helped me with a demon problem, and now I'm back for more." Sara replied. "What about you? How do _you_ know Sam?"

"Actually, I'm married to him." Kalli told her quite possessively.

"Oh!" Sara said, the smiling getting wiped off of her face.

"And they're going to have a baby." Kyla said, crossing her arms over her chest. "So I suggest you just keep walking."

Sara nodded and Sam shot Kyla a look, and then started to show Sara around the Roadhouse.

"He's _my_ Sammy!" Kalli told Kyla.

Carter put a protective arm around Kalli's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Kalli-kins--Sam won't leave you for her. She's not even all that attractive." Carter said.

Kyla smiled. "I'm going to go and check on Dean and the girl who wants to ride him."

"Mouth." Kalli warned.

Kyla sighed. "Sorry. It was the first thing that came out of my mouth."

Kyla walked off and Carter gave Kalli a squeeze.

"So how's life treating you?" Carter asked. "And how's the baby?"

Kalli shrugged. "It was going fine until now."

Carter sighed and looked Kalli in the eye, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. He kissed her forehead and then touched his fist to her cheek playfully.

"Now come on, Slugger. Let's go on in and get this demon thing figured out, okay?" Carter said.

Kalli kissed his cheek, and then the two went inside, and Sam sent Carter a look, but then turned to Sara to answer her question.

* * *

Third Person--Kyla

Kyla didn't waste any time finding Cassie. When she did find Cassie and Dean, Cassie was running her fingers through Dean's hair, and he excused himself, leaving Kyla in a huff.

"So, when was the last time you slept with Dean?" Kyla asked.

Cassie turned to look at her, since Dean had left through a different door than Kyla'd entered.

"What?" Cassie asked, caught off guard.

Kyla sighed. "You heard me. When was the last time?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but about six months ago." Cassie replied.

"Wow. I'm the rebound." Kyla said slowly, and then laughed. "This made my day fantastically better. What about yours?"

"I'm confused." Cassie said.

Kyla sighed. "Dean and I had sex three months ago, and we're dating. Wow. Three months after you he comes to the Roadhouse and finds me, and I--excuse me."

"Hey! I'm sorry..." Cassie trailed off and Kyla turned to her.

"Kyla." Kyla told her.

Kyla hurried out of the room and ran into Carter.

"What's wrong, Monkey?" Carter asked.

Kyla snorted. "You're a loser."

Carter shrugged. "Maybe so. But really...what's wrong?"

Kyla sighed. "I'm Dean's rebound."

"That's what's eating away at you?" Carter asked.

Kyla gave him a look. "You make it sound like I'm stupid for being annoyed about it."

"Well, you are. Talk to him about your concerns. Come on--you're not married to him or carrying his baby. Kalli has more to be concerned about." Carter said.

Kyla laughed. "You're right. I'll go talk to him."

Kyla kissed his cheek, and then as she pulled away, she saw Dean. Carter took that as his cue to leave, and Dean raised an eyebrow.

"So, you sleeping with Carter yet?" Dean asked.

"No. Are you?" Kyla responded.

* * *

Third Person

Sara saw Kalli enter, and went to go and find Cassie, Kalli going up to Sam and sighing.

"Hi." Sam told her.

"Hi." Kalli replied.

Sam ran his fingers through his hair. "Sara's just a friend, Kalli."

"I'm sorry I attacked Sara." Kalli said.

Sam sighed. "You have every right to be concerned. Sara and I have a past. But, Kalli, honey--you're my future. You and that baby of ours that you're carrying."  
Sam rested his hand on Kalli's stomach and she smiled.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Yeah." Sam replied, and kissed her softly. "Ellen have a bed in here somewhere?"

Meanwhile, Dean and Kyla were glaring at each other.

"So how long after you brought Cassie in, did you jump her bones?" Kyla asked.

"Prolly about half as long as it took you to jump Carter's." Dean replied.

Kyla gave him a look. "Oh, really? Well for your information, I don't happen to like Carter like that."

"And I don't like Cassie like that." Dean replied.

"Then why are we fighting? You're an idiot!" Kyla exclaimed.

"No more than you are!" Dean replied.

Then she kissed him, and Dean returned it rather heatedly.

"Bed's that a way." Kyla said, moving her head, and Dean smirked and nodded.

_Feedback is Love!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own/co-own Kyla, Kalli, Milo and all others you do not know_

**This is a Kyla/Kalli Creation**

* * *

Third Person

Cassie was really not happy that Kyla and Dean seemed to be really buddy-buddy. Not to mention, she knew that Sara wasn't too keen on Sam and Kalli being married and Kalli being pregnant. When the two had the same demon problem, it only seemed natural to come back and try to rekindle things with the boys--so why was everything going so wrong with them.

"So what's with you and Kyla?" Cassie asked Carter as he sat down in between her and Sara.

Carter shrugged. "Not a whole lot. We flirt a bit, but that's all. She and Kalli help me out, we're just friends."

"Are you sure? Because I was under the impression that she totally had a thing for you." Cassie replied.

Sara sighed. "How long do you think Kalli and Sam have known each other?"

Cassie shrugged. "I haven't the slightest clue."

"Do you think that him going on that date with me and everything was just him blowing off steam without her?" Sara asked. "I mean if it was technically cheating, shouldn't I tell her?"

Cassie looked up from her coffee. "You totally should."

Carter raised an eyebrow. "Cassie, you're getting a mischievous look in your eyes."

"No, I'm not." Cassie told him quickly.

Sara stood up. "I think I'll go and tell Kalli. After all, they're married and she should know."

Cassie smiled. "You're doing the right thing, Sara."

Sara took a deep breath. "God, I hope so."

Carter sipped his coffee. "I think you two are way too much drama for me."

He stood up as Cassie shrugged, and then Ellen came over and asked if Cassie wanted a refill. When Cassie thanked her, Jo came over and sat down.

"Stay away from Dean." Jo told her.

Cassie smiled as she sipped. "Trust me, Kid--you're not his type."

"Neither are you." Jo said. "And I wasn't talking about me."

Cassie frowned. "What exactly is going on between Dean and Kyla?"

"That isn't any of my business, but no one messes with my family and gets away with it, got it?" Jo warned.

Cassie raised an eyebrow. "Kyla and Kalli your sisters or something?"

"Cousins." Jo replied. "But we grew up together, so you better play nice."

Cassie laughed and stood up, going to a room in the back, and knocking on the door. It took a moment, but Dean opened it, not wearing a shirt, and sighing.  
"What do you want, Cassie?" He asked, obviously wanting to get back to something.

"I really need to talk to you." Cassie replied.

* * *

Third Person--Kalli

Dean wasn't the only one interrupted while trying to make up with his significant other--Sara knocked on Sam's door several times before Sam opened it, and Sara took a deep breath.

"I really need to talk to Kalli. It's kind of important." Sara told him.

Sam nodded, and started to button his shirt back up, Kalli coming to the door after pulling her shirt on. Sara motioned her head outside, and Kalli got the hint--Sara didn't want to say whatever she was going to say in front of Sam.

"What's up, Sara?" Kalli asked.

Sara looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry that Sam cheated on you. Had I known, I wouldn't have gone for any of it."

Kalli raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Sara nodded. "I don't want to come in between the two of you, really. If you guys are happy, then I'm happy for you. Sam really deserves the best."

Kalli nodded slowly. "When did you two...?"

"We went out a few months ago." Sara admitted.

Kalli nodded. "Oh. Well...don't worry about it. It was before I came around."

"What?" Sara asked, thoroughly confused. "I just assumed that since you two were married and starting a family, that you had been--wow. You two just jumped on that band wagon, didn't you? Not trying to judge...just trying to think it all through."

Kalli wasn't liking where this conversation was going. She had wondered if she'd been a rebound, and though Sam swore she wasn't, she knew that it had been pretty soon after Sara that they'd met. A couple months. Then again, Kyla had gotten over a couple of her boyfriends in the past in a couple months, and Sam and Sara had only known each other for a few days. It wasn't the same thing. She was overanalyzing again.

"Sam and I--we had a connection." Kalli said, wanting to stand up for herself. "So we got married on a whim, and we're happy--we're very happy."

Sara nodded. "I bet."

Kalli didn't like the way Sara said that and then took off, and so she just stayed outside and leaned against her baby. She wasn't sure she liked where things were going right now.

* * *

Third Person--Kyla

Kyla pulled her pants on and her shirt, really not happy that Dean had pulled his pants and shirt on, and then immediately went to talk to Cassie. She was up to something, Kyla felt it. She brushed her hair and then she went to talk to Jo, who was wiping down counters.

"I hate Cassie." Kyla said, grabbing a beer. "And sorry about fighting with you earlier."

Jo shrugged. "It's okay. I forgive you. I'm sorry for starting it."

Kyla laughed. "You didn't start it. I did, and I know it."

Jo smiled. "I think you should watch out for Cassie."

"I know I should." Kyla replied. "She just dragged Dean off somewhere to talk to him. I bet we all know how _that's_ going to turn out."

"She seduces him?" Jo asked.

Kyla looked at her. "No, she comes onto him, and he stops her."

"You trust him that much?" Jo asked.

Kyla nodded. "Yeah."

Jo smiled. "I hope you're right about him."

"It'll give you hope, huh?" Kyla teased, punching her arm softly. "Then you'll know that once I'm through with him, you can have him and he'll be faithful."

Jo laughed. "Go find him."

Kyla laughed too. "Absolutely."

Kyla wandered around a bit, finding a room with a door cracked open. There had been what sounded like arguing, and then silence. Kyla pushed the door open a little, and dropped her beer. She slammed the door shut when Dean looked at her, and then she walked outside at a brisk pace. She saw Kalli leaning on the car, and joined her.

"What's wrong?" Kyla asked.

Kalli shrugged. "Nothing should be. I mean Sam and I made up, Sara's been set straight that Sam didn't cheat on me with her a few months back, and--that's wrong with you?"

"Oh nothing, just a cheating ex-boyfriend." Kyla replied.

Kalli looked up as the tears came to Kyla's eyes.

"Where is Cassie so I can kick her ass?" Kalli asked firmly.

Kyla smiled a little and wiped the tears away, Dean coming out to where they were.

"Ky..." He said.

"I don't want to talk to you again, Dean. You're exactly what I thought you were when we met." Kyla told him, and walked away, Kalli stepping in front of him as he tried to go after her.

"Just back off, Dean." Kalli told him softly.

* * *

Third Person

Kalli had stayed behind to let the others fight the demon since she was pregnant, however, there was a problem with that--the demon attacked the Roadhouse. Sara had been wrong about the coordinations and the next attack. Kyla had luckily stayed behind, and the girls were putting up quite a fight, Jo at their side.

"Duck!" Jo called, and Kalli ducked her head, refilling her gun.

"Do you have silver in here anywhere?" Kyla asked agrily.

Kyla had been frustrated all day, and was going to be more than happy when the girls left.

"Mom has some stashed in the cellar!" Jo called, shooting off a shot.

"Yeah, because we can _totally_ get over there right now!" Kyla called back.

Jo gave her a look, and Kalli stood up, shooting at the demon, hitting it square in the chest.

"Stop your bickering, and find something sharp to cut its head off with!" Kalli exclaimed.

"Or we can just do this." Kyla replied, tossing a tray rather hard like a frisbee, getting it stuck in the demon's throat.

It shot something out of its hand that hit Kalli, sending her up against the far wall, and Jo jumped at it, kicking the tray, causing it to slice through the demon, its body and head falling to the ground, dead. Then it burst into flames as Kyla ran over to Kalli, Jo following her.

"She's unconscious." Kyla replied, picking her up, handing Jo the keys.

"Let's get her to the hospital." Jo said, and they hurried there, checking her in and watching over her, Kyla calling Sam.

Sam was freaking out when he got there, Jo and Kyla having already been treated for their cuts and bruises. He held Kalli's hand, smiling when she opened her eyes. The baby was fine, Kalli was going to recover, and everything seemed fine--at least with Sam and Kalli.

"I'm not ever leaving your side again." Sam told her.

Kalli laughed as he kissed her. "Oh honey, I can't be joined to your hip."

Sam nodded and smiled, and then Kyla left the room, she and Jo having already talked about the new arrangements.

"When are you going to tell Kalli?" Jo asked.

Kyla shrugged. "Soon. I want her and Sam to be perfect first."

"Kyla?" Dean asked.

Kyla rolled her eyes, and Jo kissed her cheek, squeezing her shoulder reassuringly, and leaving.

"What?" Kyla asked.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'm going to be fine." She replied shortly, and he sighed.

"Cassie jumped me, not the other way around. I wasn't going to let it get out of hand." Dean explained.

"Kissing her and her somehow getting her shirt off is out of hand enough, Dean." Kyla told him. "But you don't have to worry about me anymore--I'm staying at the Roadhouse from now on. You guys are going to travel without me."

_Feedback is Love!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own/co-own Kyla, Kalli, Milo and all others you do not know_

**This is a Kyla/Kalli Creation**

* * *

Third Person--Kalli

Kalli sighed and rested her hand on her stomach as she ran through the conversation with Kyla over and over again. Kyla couldn't handle the personal issues, and had said she was going to team up with Jo to fight demons...

_Flashback_  
"What's up, Ky-Ky?" Kalli asked, finishing getting her stuff into her bag so she could leave the hospital.

Kyla sat down. "I'm quitting."

Kalli turned to her slowly. "Quitting what exactly?"

"This whole hunting with you, Sam and Dean thing." She said slowly. "I can't do it anymore."

"Whoa honey...what?" Kalli asked, sitting on the hospital bed and facing her sister who was sitting in the chair near the bed.

"I can't deal with all of the personal issues anymore, Kalli. As selfish as it is, I can't deal with Dean anymore. I can't fight alongside him when I want to all out beat him up too. I--I'm going to team up with Jo." Kyla explained.

Kalli nodded sadly. "And when did you decide all of this?"

"I was thinking about it when we were fighting the demon in the Roadhouse." Kyla admitted. "It's really what I want. I mean I don't want to be away from you...or my little niece or nephew that you're gonna have...but I have to be on my own now. You have Sammy."

Kalli hugged her sister tightly, and they both smiled sadly.

"I don't want you to go--but I understand your decision." Kalli whispered. "I just wish we weren't parting like this."

Kyla nodded, holding on a little tighter. "Me too. But, hey--I trust you with them. They'll keep you safe. You can't very well up and leave your husband."

"It's so true." Kalli replied.

_PRESENT_

Kalli looked up as Sam came into the room and lay on the bed next to her. Kalli hadn't spoken to Dean since the three of them had left the Roadhouse, and Dean was taking part of it out on Sam.

"He's in a bad mood again today." Sam told her.

Kalli nodded. "Well if he missed her so much, he would have tried harder to keep her--or at least kept it in his pants. You know, normally I'm big on getting mad and in people's faces when I'm angry, but in this case--he doesn't deserve any female form of human contact."

Sam smiled and rested his hand on her belly, lifting her shirt up a little and running his hands over it.

"I think you're completely right--he's blowing all of his chances." Sam said. "He's even...out with Cassie right now."

Kalli looked at Sam. "Are you serious? I really think I'm gonna have to kick Cassie's ass. I don't care how much Dean likes her. She's ruining Kyla's chances at being happy with him."

"Maybe Kyla and Dean just weren't meant to be." Sam tried.

Kalli sighed. "Maybe. I guess--I guess I just wish that she and Dean could patch things up. I saw the way she looked at him."

Sam nodded. "Yeah. But hey...on a different subject, I found out what demon we're after."

"Really?" Kalli asked him merrily.

Sam nodded. "Really. It's called a Grishla Demon. It takes the form of a human being, and then it feeds on a human drive--kind of like shapeshifters. The only difference is that Grishla's tend to be a little more violent--and definitely more driven."

"How can you tell if a person is a Grishla Demon?" Kalli asked.

Sam sighed. "There's a symbol on their side that kind of looks like a crazy tattoo. I'm still looking for definite pictures."

Kalli nodded, and then she looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath.

"I wonder what Kyla's doing right now." Kalli thought out loud.

* * *

Third Person--Kyla

Kyla sighed and stood behind the bar, mixing a drink for a costumer. Ellen was all right if Kyla stayed with her and Jo, as long as she worked for her stay. Jo wanted to head away though, and Kyla was going to follow. This was going to be her last night at the Roadhouse.

"Good evening." Kyla said automatically, handing one guy his drink as another came over and sat down.

When she looked up, she realized that this man was very attractive, and when their eyes met, he smiled at her.

"Good evening to you, too. Just a beer is fine." He said.

Kyla smiled. "One beer coming right up."

The man nodded, and then he gave her a small appreciative nod as he took the beer from her. He took a quick chug, and then he looked Kyla up and down, and she really didn't mind. At this point she was still mad at Dean for what he'd done, and flirting was harmless.

"So...what brings a girl like you to a place like this to work?" The man asked.

Kyla laughed. "My aunt owns this place. What about you? Are you a common drifter?"

"I prefer 'Nomad'." He said with a chuckle. "I'm Jesse, by the way. Jesse Neetman."

Kyla smiled and leaned on the bar. "Morgan. Kyla Morgan."

Jesse chuckled. "It's nice to meet a girl that knows her 'Bond'."

Kyla smirked. "Yes, but don't expect me to act like one of the girls _in_ a Bond movie."

"Of course not! You look like you have way more class." Jesse told her, taking another swig out of the beer bottle. "And you're much more attractive."

Kyla leaned in a little more. "You give Bond more than a run for his money."

Kyla took that moment to pull away and go to the other end of the bar to be a good bartender. Jesse watched her, and Kyla knew it. Flirting helped her get her mind off of things, and she thought maybe Jesse could help--and she was right.

After Kyla and Jo closed up the Roadhouse, Kyla was going to walk to Ellen and Jo's little house when she saw Jesse outside and smiled.

"Are you stalking me now?" She asked playfully. "Because I totally don't mind."

Jesse chuckled. "Well if you don't mind, the answer to that question is 'yes'."

Kyla smiled. "So...you wanna walk me into my room?"

"You mean _to_ your room?" Jesse asked.

Kyla shook her head. "You know what I meant Mr. Neetman."

Jesse smirked. "If you insist, Miss Morgan. I hope you know that once we get there I'll probably make a move on you."

Kyla laughed. "I wouldn't expect anything less."

Jesse laughed with her, and when they got to Ellen's, they were both very much alone. Kyla knew for a fact that Ellen was still at the Roadhouse doing inventory, and Jo was out running a couple errands, and would check in with Ellen at the Roadhouse before they arrived together at the house. So, Kyla led Jesse up to her room and kissed him suddenly.

"I don't normally do this." Kyla told him, pulling away a little.

Jesse smiled. "I definitely wouldn't have thought that."

Kyla looked at the floor and then back at him. "One-night stands aren't my forte."

"Mine either." Jesse told her.

Kyla shrugged a little. "I guess there's a first time for everything, right?"

Jesse nodded. "I guess."

Kyla kissed him again, and soon she had his clothes off, and he had hers off. They landed on the bed and made eye contact before they continued what they had started...Kyla not paying attention to the symbol on his side.

* * *

Third Person--Kalli  
_One month later..._

Kalli giggled a little as Sam unbuttoned her shirt. With every button that he unhooked, he kissed her newly exposed skin. They were over not finding a sold trace on the Grishla Demon. They were focusing on each other--on loving each other as much as possible before they couldn't anymore.

"Have I told you today that I love you?" Sam asked between kisses.

"I'm not sure." Kalli whispered.

Sam nibbled on her stomach softly, and she arched her back a little.

"Well I do." Sam replied, looking up at her. "I'm just not sure if it's this much," he ran his lips up to below her sternum and nibbled a little, "this much," he sucked on her sternum a little, his hands straying, "or so much more than that."

He kissed her gently, and eased her head back a little, deepening the kiss. He rubbed himself against her ever so slightly, and when he pulled away so that only their noses were touching, she gave him a look.

"You are seriously a tease." Kalli whispered. "I totally think it's my turn."

Sam made a noise of protest, but Kalli lowered her bra strap, and he nodded turning them over.

"About time I was on top." Kalli said.

Sam chuckled. "Oh is it now?"

"Oh, absolutely." Kalli replied with a serious face, and then she grinned. "You know you like it when I am."

Sam chuckled again, and ran his fingers along her arms as she took her shirt off and then rested herself against his bare chest.

"You know, Sammy," Kalli began, making a trail of kisses down his torso, "we have a good couple hours here..."

Sam smiled at her smirk. "We should probably make the most of it."

Kalli nodded. "I 100 agree. You silly boy...you still have your pants on."

Sam chuckled. "Yeah, but I don't see how that's my problem. It's your turn on top, remembering. You should be taking them off of me."

"I walked in at the wrong moment." Dean said, and walked out the door again, Kalli and Sam bursting out laughing. "By the way though, Kalli--he's totally not in your league!"

Kalli kissed Sam as he made a face. "Ignore him, baby...you're all the man I need."

Sam smiled and pulled her to him, both of them kissing for a little while, before Sam pulled away and they made eye contact.

"I don't feel my pants coming off any faster than before." He said with a smirk.

"Men. Always trying to get right on down to it." Kalli told him playfully, and she let him know that she was totally fine with it, and slowly undid his belt. "Women on the other hand, like to take things painstakingly slow."

Sam smiled. "Really?"

"Oh, absolutely. Otherwise all the magic is gone." Kalli replied, unzipping his pants slowly. "I mean if I had just ripped your pants off, where would the fun of making you wait go?"

Sam laughed a little and turned them over, sliding his pants off.

"You're lucky I'm on top now." Sam said. "It's about to go a little faster."

"I'm 100 all right with that." Kalli replied, and let Sam remove the rest of their clothes.

Her skin glided along his and they both loved each other several times through the night, falling asleep wrapped up in each other, Sam's arm resting protectively across her middle, his hand resting on her stomach.

* * *

Third Person--Jesse

Jesse smiled at Kyla as he got up that morning. Everything seemed pretty good. No one had found him yet--no one was going to. And here he'd made a friend--an accomplice, out of a woman that needed his company as much as he needed hers.

"Is it early again?" Kyla asked.

Jesse smiled and kissed her softly. "Yeah."

Kyla groaned a little. "Then come back to bed."

"I would, Love, but I have to run off and do some things. Lunch?" He asked.

Kyla smiled. "I'll meet you at the cafe."

Kyla sat up with the covers around her and kissed him again, both of them lingering there in front of each other for a moment, before he finished putting his shoes on and went on a hunt for his shirt.  
"Nice tat." Kyla told him approvingly.

Jesse smiled, happy that she didn't know what the symbol meant.

"I'm glad you like it." He said.

She smirked. "Any other places I should check over for tattoos or piercings?"

He loved the way she said it, but had to shake his head--he had work to do today.

"I'll let you look me over later...maybe even at lunch if you're good." He told her.

She smiled. "And if I'm naughty."

He chuckled. "You can look me over anyways."

_Feedback is Love!_


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own/co-own Kyla, Kalli, Milo and all others you do not know_

**This is a Kyla/Kalli Creation**

* * *

_Two Months Later..._

Third Person--Kalli

Kalli was a good six months pregnant now, and Sam was getting ready for their baby's arrival, as well as trying to find the demon, so he could kill him.

"Three months, Sammy." Kalli said that morning, pouring herself some juice.

Sam beamed. "Three months."

"Hey...it's moving." Kalli said softly, putting her cup down.

Sam got up from the table and rested his hand on Kalli's stomach, smiling as the baby moved.

"Hey there, Buddy." Sam whispered, kissing her stomach softly as he sat in a chair next to her. "Good morning."

Kalli ran her fingers through Sam's hair, and smiled down at him. He was so excited to be a father. He wasn't having any doubts--no second thoughts--he was completely and happily on board with all of it.

"I don't deserve you." Kalli said.

Sam looked up at her after kissing her stomach. "What? Nonsense. _I_ don't deserve _you_."

Kalli giggled. "Well we can't _both_ be undeserving."

Sam chuckled and stood up, kissing Kalli softly. She returned the kiss, Sam running his fingers along her protruding stomach.

"I love you, Kalli Winchester." Sam said.

Kalli smiled. "I love you too, Sam Winchester."

"And my God, I love this beer." Dean replied, coming into the motel room, Sam still kissing Kalli, ignoring his brother.

"Kyla called." Kalli said, looking over at Dean.

Dean looked up. "What?"

Kalli nodded. "She--she said that she was thinking about coming and hunting with us, maybe. She wanted to know if that was okay with you."

Dean shrugged. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"I dunno--I just assumed that given your history, you might object." Kalli said.

Dean shook his head. "Tell her it's fine."

Kalli looked at him. "Actually..._you_ have to tell her."

Dean stopped popping open his beer and looked at Kalli, shaking his head.  
"Absolutely not." Dean said.

Kalli sighed. "Come on, Dean. If it's awkward just to talk to her, imagine how awkward it'll be to work with her again. Forget it. I'm telling her she can't be part of the team anymore because it's awkward."

"What?" Dean asked.

He was at a loss, and Kalli knew it. If he called her, he had to talk to her, and he wasn't ready for that yet. Then again, if he didn't and Kalli said she couldn't come back, she would know it was because of Dean, and things would be even more weird between them.

"I'll call her. Give me the damn phone." Dean said.

Kalli smiled and watched as he left the motel room.

"I'm good." Kalli told Sam, who chuckled.

"That you are." He agreed, and winked at her as she laughed and grabbed herself something to eat.

* * *

Third Person--Kyla

"Jesse?" Kyla whispered, turning over in the bed.

These last two months, Jesse and Kyla had been pretty close. There were times she wondered where he went off to, but she never asked about it. As curious as she was, she didn't want him to up and leave because she was being too nosey.

"Yeah?" Jesse whispered back.

"So you're still awake too, huh?" She asked, and he turned over, looking at her and smiling.

"I am at that, Honey." He replied.

Kyla snuggled up against him and kissed him softly.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked.

Jesse shrugged. "Just about how much I like the time that we spend together."

Kyla smiled. "I like our time to. I do feel like I'm not hunting as much though."

Jesse shrugged. "Well, sometimes you have to take a rest--for nothing else than for the sake of your sanity."

Kyla was about to say something when her phone rang, and Jesse, being closest, picked it up--it was Dean.  
"Hello?" Jesse asked.

"Is it Kalli?" Kyla whispered.

"Who the Hell is this?" Dean asked Jesse.

"This is Jesse, who is this?" Jesse replied.

"This is Kyla's boyfriend." Dean said.

Jesse looked at Kyla. "Funny, because _I'm_ her boyfriend."

"I beg your pardon?" Dean asked. "She never actually broke up with me."

"Is that Dean?" Kyla asked.

"Is this Dean?" Jesse asked Dean.

Dean scoffed. "Yes, it's Dean!"

Jesse nodded and handed Kyla the phone.

"Hello?" Kyla answered.

"Where do you get off getting a boyfriend when you never broke up with me?" Dean asked.

Kyla was a little happy that Dean was obviously jealous, but she liked Jesse.

"I think me leaving, was break-up enough, Dean. Are you...jealous?" Kyla asked hopefully.

"No. I'm pissed as Hell that you moved on so quickly and didn't tell me you had actually broken up with me." Dean replied.

Kyla's heart sank a little. "Oh. Well in that case, what the Hell do you want?"

"Kalli's in trouble. You should get your ass down here. And leave the stiff--Sam and I don't want him here." Dean told her, and hung up on her.

Kyla looked at Jesse. "I gotta go save my sister."

* * *

Third Person

While Kyla got Jesse to drive her to go and 'save' Kalli, Sam was busy putting a blindfold over Kalli's eyes.

"Sam, come on! What is it?" Kalli asked.

Sam smiled. "It isn't a surprise, Kalli-kins, if you know what it is."

Kalli sighed happily. "Fine. But just remember that your wife is six months along, all right?"

"How could I forget?" Sam asked.

Kalli laughed, and then she let Sam lead her a round a little. She had complete and utter faith in him, and when they stopped, she looked around, even though she couldn't see anything.

"Can I take the blindfold off now?" She asked.

She felt Sam's hands come up and remove the blindfold, and she looked up, amazed.

"I painted it, and everything." Sam said. "Plus, it's within walking distance of the Roadhouse, so you're near your aunt and cousin. It doesn't have to be permanent, but I thought we could have a place to settle down, seeing as we'll be having a baby in three months. There's one more thing."

Kalli smiled at Sam fondly, and was surprised when he carried her over the threshold of the house.

"Holy crap, Honey." Kalli replied, and let Sam take her upstairs.

Kalli was about to say something else, when Sam opened the door, and she saw the nursery. Sam had gone all out. There were toys, and a crib, and though nothing was color coated yet, she was content--Sam was fully on board, and excited.

"If I wasn't six months along, I'd test out that bed of ours in our bedroom." Kalli told him, and kissed him.

Sam chuckled. "Well a couple months after that tyke of ours is born, I'm taking you up on that offer."

Kalli kissed him again, and at the same moment in time, Jesse was pulling up to the Roadhouse.

"Where is she?" Kyla asked, bursting in.

Ellen stopped helping the costumer, and went over to her.

"Kalli? Sam took her up to their new house moments ago." Ellen told her.

Kyla looked at her. "You mean nothing has happened to her?"

"Other than the back pains and the swollen ankles since she's six months along now...no." Ellen said.

Kyla narrowed her eyes, and if she was a cartoon, she'd be red, and steam would be coming out of her ears.

"Where is Dean?" She asked through gritted teeth.

Ellen shrugged. "He left a little bit ago. He'll be back tonight though. I told him to bring me back some things."

I nodded. "We're going to go check out Kalli and Sam's new house, and then I'm going to come back and personally castrate him."

Kyla gave a cheery nod, and then she looked at Jesse and laughed awkwardly.

"By the way, Aunt Ellen...this is Jesse--my boyfriend." She said, and though Ellen gave her an, 'another one?' look, she smiled and shook Jesse's hand.

_Feedback is Love!_


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own/co-own Kyla, Kalli, Milo and all others you do not know_

**This is a Kyla/Kalli Creation**

* * *

Third Person--Kalli

Kalli heard her stomach rumble a little, and heaved a sigh--she was having some serious food cravings.

"Sammy!" Kalli called.

Sam came into the room and immediately rested his hand on her stomach. Kalli giggled--he loved to rub her belly and talk to it too.

"What's wrong, Kalli-kins?" Sam asked, and then kissed her stomach. "Are you being mean to Mommy? Huh? Are you?"

Kalli smiled. "The baby's being fine. I just--I'm having food cravings."

Sam stood up and kissed her softly. "What do you want?"

"Pickles...and peanut butter." She said.

Sam made a face, but kissed her again and nodded. He grabbed his keys and headed for the door when Kalli spoke up.

"And maybe some peaches?" She asked.

Sam chuckled and nodded, going out of the door and then Kalli's cell phone rang as she unpacked some more, and she picked it up happily.

"Ky-Ky!" She exclaimed.

"Your stupid brother-in-law called me and told me you were in trouble. He doesn't think before he acts--he just up and opens his big mouth!" Kyla complained.

Kalli laughed. "Sounds like, Dean. So...how are you?"

"Jesse and I are actually on our way to see you." Kyla admitted, suddenly very calm indeed.

Kalli nodded. "Jesse--the boyfriend I'm supposed to keep on the down-low?"

Kyla laughed. "Yeah."

"Well Sam's not here right now, and doesn't know, but whatever. I'm totally game for you to come! I've missed you." Kalli admitted.

"I've missed you too, Kalli-kins." Kyla told her. "Now--"

Kyla stopped though, because Kalli opened the door, and hugged her sister tightly. They were so happy to be together again. Kyla pulled away a little and rested her hand on Kalli's stomach, smiling as the baby kicked.

"I think it's happy to see me." Kyla said, and Kalli nodded as Jesse came up with a suitcase, and a present that he handed to Kalli.

"The guest room's the first door on the right up the stairs. It's nice to meet you, Jesse." Kalli said.

Jesse smiled. "You too, Kalli."

As he disappeared up the stairs Kalli gave Kyla a look of approval.

"He's hot." Kalli said.

Kyla nodded. "Oh my God, sooooooooo hot!"

"Who's 'sooooooooo' hot?" Sam asked, coming in the door with groceries.

Kyla turned to him and smiled. "You of course, Silly. Thanks for taking care of my sister."

* * *

Third Person--Kyla

Kyla and Kalli were catching up in the kitchen, sitting at the counter when Sam came in and Kalli made a face.

"I hate to do this to you, honey, but I'm really not craving this anymore." Kalli said.

Kyla laughed. "I think I picked the right time to show up."

"You didn't just show up though, Kyla-Ky--Dean told you Kalli was in trouble." Jesse said, coming into the room.

"You're kidding." Sam said.

Kyla shook her head and bit into a pickle. "Not at all. Your brother is an asshole."

Sam laughed. "Yeah...I think he knows."

Kyla nodded. "Good. Where is Dean, anyways?"

"He went out to get some food I think." Sam said. "He's in the other guest room. I hope you're okay with that."

Kyla shrugged. "I personally couldn't care less."

"Hey, while you're here--I need your help with a hunt." Sam said.

Kyla smiled. "Yay! What kind of hunt?"

"We're looking for a Grishla Demon." Sam explained.

Kyla wasn't paying attention to Jesse's reaction, but Kalli saw the momentary change in his facial expression. She really needed some food though, so she spoke up.  
"Honey--could you buy me some carrots and some pudding?" Kalli asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah."

He kissed her, and then Kyla spoke up.

"Can you get me some ice cream while you're at it?" Kyla asked. "I'm hungry."

Sam shook his head. "Not my wife--not my problem."

Kalli looked at Kyla and then at Sam.

"I could actually go for some ice cream, Sammy. Thanks a lot Kyla, for making me want that and the carrots and pudding." Kalli said.

Sam sighed and went out the door, Kalli winking at her sister, and Kyla winking back.

"So, Jesse, you've taken care of my sister?" Kalli asked, smiling.

Jesse nodded. "Absolutely! I'd never let anything happen to Kyla-Ky!"

Kyla smiled and kissed him. "God, he's so perfect."

She kissed him again as he smiled and winked at her.

"God, I want to barf." Dean said, having just come in the door.

* * *

Third Person--Dean

Dean sighed a little, and then looked at Kyla kissing Jesse--it annoyed him.

"You bring me a present?" Kyla asked with a playful smile.

Dean shook his head. "No. This is for me. I deserve it."

Kyla snorted. "I bet you do. Now where's my hug?"

"Does Sam know that they're here?" Dean asked Kalli.

Kalli sighed and nodded. "If you two don't play nice, I'm going to be forced to lock you in a room together. You don't want to be in time out, now do you?"

"No." Kyla and Dean said in unison, sighing and looking down at the ground.

"Good. Now Dean, this is Jesse. Jesse, this is Dean." Kalli introduced.

"Hi." Jesse said with a smile and Dean glared.

"Whatever. I'm going into the kitchen." Dean replied.

"Look, Man, I'm trying to be nice here, but I will be an asshole if you force me to be." Jesse told him.

Dean set the box in his hands down for a moment. "Excuse me? You're already an asshole."

"And why is that?" Jesse asked, stepping closer to him.

"Boys...come on." Kyla began.

"Well I dunno--you just waltz in here and start publicly displaying your affection towards each other!" Dean said.

Jesse scoffed. "Just because you're jealous, doesn't mean you can just waltz into Kalli's house and start to pick a fight with me! I haven't done anything wrong."

Dean punched him in the face, and Kalli had to use her powers to separate the two as they began to wrestle on the floor.

"That's it! Dean--take that box and go into the kitchen. Kyla, go with him because this is a fight between you two, and not Jesse!" Kalli said sternly.

Everyone looked at her, and nodded, Dean setting the box down on the counter, and Kyla looking at him and sighing.

"Dean, if you felt that way, why didn't you take it out on me?" Kyla asked.

"Because he's an easy target." Dean replied roughly.

Kyla sighed. "Dean...I love you...but we can't do this. We have to be friends."

"But I want to be more than that, Kyla-Ky." Dean said, and stroked her hair.

"You cheated, Dean. You cheated, and I moved on. It's time you did too." Kyla told him.

Dean kissed her softly. "I can't move on without you."

"Damn-it, Dean." Kyla said softly.

"Cassie came into the room, took her shirt off, and then kissed me. I'm sorry I kissed her back." He replied.

Kyla let him kiss her again, and then as she went to move the box off of the counter as Dean pressed her up against it, Dean pulled away.

"Don't hurt my pie." He said. "It's apple. It's all warm, and homemade."

Kyla made a face and then pushed him off a little, starting to leave.

"Well you're just the most romantic man ever." She told him, and left the room.

* * *

Third Person

Kalli looked up as Kyla came into her room as she finished unpacking.

"What happened?" Kalli asked.

Kyla sighed. "Dean and I almost had sex on the counters and then I went to push the box off, and he got all defensive about his pie."

Kalli laughed. "Kyla...it's pie--you wouldn't have continued either. And hey--don't have sex on my counters--people do in fact prepare food on those."

Kyla nodded. "What a minute! I have the perfect idea!"

Kalli sighed. "Kyla...why must you take it out on the pie?"

Kyla just shrugged and then hurried back down to the kitchen while Kalli went to go to the bathroom. Being pregnant meant that her bladder was almost twice as small. As she went into the bathroom though, she saw Jesse stepping out of the shower, and she was too shocked to look away. Here he was, completely and utterly naked, standing in front of her.

"Sorry." Kalli said.

Jesse just shrugged and reached for a towel.

"I'm the one that should be sorry." Jesse told her.

Kalli blushed as he wrapped the towel around him.

"Sorry for using your shower. I just...felt dirty." Jesse said.

Kalli waved it off. "Nah, it's fine. When you feel dirty, you should shower."

Jesse chuckled and then walked past her, and Kalli noticed the symbol on his side--the Grishla Demon symbol. She sighed and then closed her eyes, not sure how to cope with that news.

"Damn...why did this demon have to be so sexy as sin?" Kalli asked herself.

While Kalli was in the bathroom, Kyla went into the kitchen and Dean was eating some pie. Dean looked up at her and gave her a look.

"What?" He asked.

Kyla shrugged. "Sam called--he's in trouble."

"What?" Dean asked, standing up.

Kyla nodded. "You should hurry and go save him."

Dean nodded and hurried out of the kitchen, Kyla smiling to herself and sitting down to eat the pie. Kalli came down and shook her head, smiling a little, not wanting to say anything until everyone was around. When Dean returned, he saw Kyla sticking the last piece of pie into her mouth, and glared at her.

"Seriously?!" Dean asked her.

Kyla shrugged. "Karma's a bitch, isn't it?"

"Make me another pie, Woman." He said.

Kyla laughed. "Absolutely not."

Dean frowned. "Well you are a woman. That's your job isn't it? Being in the kitchen?"

Kyla narrowed her eyes at him. "No, it's really not. That was sexist, Dean."

"Cassie would have made me a pie." Dean told her.

Kyla crossed her arms over her chest. "Then get her to make you a pie, because I sure as Hell ain't gonna do it."

Dean was about to say something when Sam came into the room, followed by Kalli.

"Guys, Kalli has something important to say." Sam told them.

"But she ate my pie!" Dean said.

Kalli gave him a look and then said, "Jesse's the Grishla Demon."

Kyla looked at her questioningly for a moment, and then she sighed.

"I knew he was too sexy to be true." Kyla said aloud.

"You come to that conclusion all by your lonesome?" Dean asked her, and she smacked him in the arm.

_Feedback is Love!_


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own/co-own Kyla, Kalli, Milo and all others you do not know_

**This is a Kyla/Kalli Creation**

* * *

Third Person--Kyla

"Look guys, let me handle this, okay?" Kyla asked.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Like you handled Carter's ghost? I don't think so. I finally have a good reason to kick Jesse's ass!"

Kyla gave him a look. "He hasn't killed anyone, Dean! He's been with me for the last few months! Maybe you're looking for a different Grishla Demon!"

"This is too much of a coincidence." Sam told her softly. "And I have Kalli and our baby to think about, Ky. I can't take a chance."

Kyla sighed. "Please guys...let me handle this. I need to deal with this."

"You love him, don't you?" Kalli asked.

Kyla just took a deep breath, and then she looked Kalli in the eye.

"I just need to do this, okay?" Kyla said, and went upstairs to the guest room, Jesse getting ready to go.

"Hey, sweetheart." He told her.

Kyla scoffed. "Don't, 'sweetheart' me, Jesse. Where do you get off not telling me you were a demon?"

Jesse sighed. "I didn't know how you'd take it."

"So all this time you just lied to me?" Kyla asked.

"What else was I supposed to do? Tell you, and have you kill me?" Jesse asked.

Kyla sighed. "I wouldn't have killed you. If anything, I probably still would have pursued a relationship with you."

"But I'm a demon." Jesse said.

"And you lied to me!" Kyla responded. "I think that's what I'm mad about!"

"I had to lie to you!" Jesse told her.

Kyla sighed. "I can't be in a relationship that's based on lies!"

"This wasn't based on lies! This was you and me, both of us looking for a place to belong!" Jesse shot back.

Kyla felt herself growing sad, and Jesse knew it, and came over to her. He tried to touch her, but she pulled away, Jesse trying again, and she caved. She needed someone to hold her. She was addicted to drama--she let her life get out of control.

"You're lucky you're hot...and great in bed." Kyla joked, trying to get through the painful moment. "Have you killed anyone?"

Jesse held her close, and shook his head. "No. I mean I've killed a couple people in the past, but not since I met you."

Kyla nodded. "That makes it easier for me to let you go. Dean's not going to just let you walk, and neither is Sammy. So you're going to have to sneak out."

Jesse kissed her softly. "I know we won't meet again...but I love you."

Kyla nodded. "I love you too."

Jesse grabbed his things and headed out the window, Kyla sitting on the bed and starting to cry. Dean came into the room and saw her sitting there, and sat down next to her, sighing.

"You let him go, didn't you?" Dean asked.

Kyla just nodded, and then looked at him. "Please just go."

"I can't just let him go, Kyla-Ky. I can't." Dean told her.

Kyla wiped some tears away and stood up. "Don't go after him, Dean. Please."

"He's a demon!" Dean said.

"So am I!" Kyla shot back.

Dean looked at her blankly.

"What?" He asked.

Kyla sniffled. "Okay...so not really...but I--I don't want you to be the one to bring Jesse down."

"Kyla..." Dean began but she held up her hand.

"Dean...just hold me." She said.

* * *

Third Person--Kalli

Kalli wasn't too surprised that Kyla let Jesse go. She knew how Kyla felt about him, and she understood that though Kyla knew he had to be taken down, she couldn't do it, and she couldn't let people she knew, do it.

"You okay?" Sam asked, coming into their room that morning.

Kalli nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine. I just--I feel so bad for Kyla."

Sam nodded too. "I know what you mean. But at least Dean's respecting her wishes. I wouldn't have thought that of him."

Kalli smiled. "He loves her, Sammy. She loves him too, but she's so--my sister is so stubborn, the God of Stubborn would relinquish his position to her."

"He slept in her room last night. You know, I'd think that he'd be really pissed that she's this torn up over Jesse...but then again...I think he feels the need to just hold her." Sam contemplated. "But enough with sad drama--you ready for the doctor's appointment?"

Kalli nodded. "Absolutely! Kyla was going to come, but I don't think she will this time."

"Are you kidding? I just need to grab coffee to go, and I'll be great! This is my niece and/or nephew we're talking about." Kyla told her happily, going past the door.

Kalli smiled at her. "Okay then."

Kyla nodded. "Now how terrible do I look...really?"

"You look like you've been crying, but you don't look terrible." Kalli replied.

Kyla laughed and went downstairs, and Kalli turned to Sam, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Three more months." She told him.

Sam smiled. "Three more months."

Kalli kissed him, and he kissed her back, holding her to him, deepening the kiss until Dean showed up and cleared his throat.

"Up and at 'em, Kids. We gotta go see the gender of this baby." Dean said.

"You're...excited?" Kalli asked.

Dean shrugged. "No...but Kyla is."

Kalli snorted with laughter. "You're excited."

"No, I'm not. Don't push me, Kalli." He told her softly, and he smiled. "Now let's go."

Kalli nodded, and took Sam's hand, the two of them getting into the back of the Impala, the four of them heading to the hospital happily, Dean resting his hand on Kyla's knee in the front, and Kalli could tell. She smiled and rested her head on Sam's shoulder, and then when they got to the hospital, she filled out the papers, and gripped Sam's hand.

"This is it." Sam said.

"The moment of truth." Kalli told him, smiling.

Kyla groaned as she came over to the chairs, and slumped down into the one next to Dean.

"There's absolutely no coffee." Kyla said.

Kalli laughed. "This is a hospital...there has to be coffee."

Kyla leaned against Dean, and Kalli smiled, and then her name was called, and so she and Sam got up to go into the room, Kyla and Dean following and sitting in the corner of the room like they had before.

"So let's see what gender this baby is, shall we?" The doctor asked cheerfully.

Kalli smiled as Sam took her hand, and Kalli lifted up her shirt so that the doctor could use the ultrasound tool. She shivered a little when the cool gel was put on her stomach, but she smiled when they all heard the heartbeat. Then they watched for a little while as the doctor ran the tool around on Kalli's stomach then stopped and smiled.

"Well, I'm excited to announce...that you're having a girl!" The doctor said happily.

"Really?!" Kalli asked, starting to cry.

She was beaten by Sam though, who was already teary-eyed, and grinning from ear to ear.

"This is wonderful!" Sam exclaimed.

"Of course you're having a girl, Sammy--I mean look at you." Dean said.

Sam shot him a look. "Aren't you even a little excited about having a niece, Dean?"

Dean smiled. "Sure. Yeah."

* * *

Third Person--Kyla  
_One Month Later..._

Kyla woke up that morning and sat up slowly. She sighed, and ran her fingers through her blonde hair, wishing she had more strength for what was going to happen next, but she didn't. Jo had wished them all luck and went off to work at a bar by herself, and Sam and Kalli had been really excited about having a girl. And through all of itDean had been the best guy ever.

He held her when she needed it, he talked her down when she got really sad, he slept in her bed sometimes when she asked him to, and he let her sleep in his when she had nightmares, or when she couldn't sleep. He was becoming the perfect man that she wanted, and she had to tell him. So getting up, she went into his room, and she crawled into bed with him, crawling on top of him, which made him open his eyes.

"I don't deserve you, Dean Winchester...but I want you." Kyla told him.

Dean rested his hands on her legs. "Really?"

Kyla nodded. "Really. I took you for granted, and then I let myself distance myself from you, but I don't want to do that anymore. I want us to take things slow though, all right? Like snail, slow."

Dean chuckled. "I think I can do that."

Kyla smiled and laid on top of him, their noses touching before she found him kissing her. She returned the kiss happily, and then pulled away a little.

"So much for snail, slow. Let's go out and get something to drink." She said.

Dean nodded. "Sounds good to me."

"There's beer in the fridge." She told him.

Dean got up and then they went to go and grab a couple beers, sitting on the couch and popping the tops off.

"So...how are you holding up?" Dean asked.

Kyla looked at him. "I don't want to talk about Jesse...like at all. I'm completely over him. I was using him as a rebound from you anyways."

"Funny how you fell for said rebound though." Dean told her.

Kyla sighed and took a large swig of beer, and the two began to talk and laugh, and were soon, very drunk. Kyla got up and stumbled up the stairs, Dean close behind her, and she turned on the radio.

"I love this song!!" She said drunkenly.

_I broke into your house last night  
And left a note at your bedside  
I'm far too shy to speak to you at school  
You leave me numb and I'm not sure why  
I find it easier to sit and stare  
Than push my limbs out towards you right there  
My heart is bursting in your perfect eyes  
As blue as oceans and as pure as skies  
I struggle for the words and then give up  
My heads up with the birds on the t-hut  
A little piece of mind that I know better  
That the plain disgrace of all my letters  
After that the floodgates opened up  
And I fell in love with everyone I saw  
Please take your time I'm not in any rush  
And it's in everything I ever write  
It's not as if I need the extra weight  
Confused enough by life so thanks a lot  
Lonely written words for company  
Just raise the roof this once and follow me_

Dean smiled as she danced around to "Spitting Games" by Snow Patrol, and then kissed her. She didn't protest or jump around, she just kissed him both, and their snail slow notion, was completely blown out of the window as they hit the bed. The next morning, Kyla turned over and smiled, biting her finger a little. Dean chuckled, cause he was already awake and looking at her.

"I love this slowness we have going here." He said.

Kyla nodded. "Me too."

She crawled on top of him and kissed him. "Let's go again. For all they know--and for all we know--we're still drunk."

Dean smirked. "I like your thinking."

* * *

Third Person--Kalli

Kalli smiled as Sam laid there next to her, his fingers running along her protruding stomach as he flipped through a baby name book with the other. He was so excited about this little girl that Kalli seemed to be glowing lately. He was the perfect husband. Cute, sexy, attentive, on board, committed, fatherly--she couldn't ask for more. Their song was even playing.

_Have I told you lately that I love you  
Have I told you there's no one else above you  
Fill my heart with gladness  
Take away all my sadness  
Ease my troubles that's what you do  
For the morning sun in all its glory  
Greets the day with hope and comfort too  
You fill my life with laughter  
And somehow you make it better  
Ease my troubles that's what you do  
There's a love that's divine  
And it's yours and it's mine like the sun  
And at the end of the day  
We should give thanks and pray  
To the one, to the one  
Have I told you lately that I love you  
Have I told you there's no one else above you  
Fill my heart with gladness  
Take away all my sadness  
Ease my troubles that's what you do  
There's a love that's divine  
And it's yours and it's mine like the sun  
And at the end of the day  
We should give thanks and pray  
To the one, to the one  
And have I told you lately that I love you  
Have I told you there's no one else above you  
You fill my heart with gladness  
Take away my sadness  
Ease my troubles that's what you do  
Take away all my sadness  
Fill my life with gladness  
Ease my troubles that's what you do  
Take away all my sadness  
Fill my life with gladness  
Ease my troubles that's what you do_

"I love you so much, Sam Winchester." Kalli whispered.

Sam smiled. "I love you more, Kalli Winchester. You and our little girl in there."

He kissed her stomach softly, and then he looked up.

"I'll take care of my girls." He said.

Kalli smiled a little more. "I never doubted you."

He kissed her tenderly, and after a couple minutes he pulled away and ran his nose along hers.

"So...lets go through some names again." Sam said. "We have to find something perfect."

Kalli nodded. "All right. I've always liked Emily and Skylar."

Sam smiled. "I like them. I also like Honor and Bailey."

He pointed to the names in his baby book, and Kalli nodded.

"They're pretty...just don't know if they're her." Kalli told him.

Sam nodded. "I was thinking the same thing."

They were silent for a little while longer, Kalli's hand on Sam's hand as he stroked her belly, and then they both looked at each other when inspiration struck.  
"Charlee," Kalli said as Sam said, "Autumn."

They smiled at each other and opened their mouths after a moment of thought.

"Charlee Autumn Winchester." They said at once.

They both grinned, especially when Charlee kicked happily.

"It's perfect." Kalli said.

Sam nodded, and put his book aside as Kalli put hers aside too, and they snuggled with each other, sleeping peacefully with that thought. Two more months, and Charlee Autumn Winchester would be born into the world. Everything would change.

The next morning, while Kyla and Dean were pretending they were drunk, Kalli woke up to now Sam. She started to freak out a little when she got up and couldn't find him anywhere. When a week started to pass, they were all worried. Where was he? The stress wasn't good for the baby, and Kalli was scared.

_Feedback is Love!_


	20. Chapter 195

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own/co-own Kyla, Kalli, Milo and all others you do not know_

**This is a Kyla/Kalli Creation**

* * *

Third Person--Dean

Dean ran his fingers over Kyla's arms as she smiled. He was so happy about the way things were going right now. He was so happy that she was finally his again.

"So what exactly are we doing?" Kyla asked him.

"We're lying here after pretty sensational--" He began, and she kissed him.

"I know." She whispered. "You gonna be my hardcore boyfriend?"

Dean smirked. "If it means we get to do this a lot...I'm totally in."

"Dean..." Kyla said in a warning tone.

Dean climbed on top of her, and kissed her.

"I was kidding." He replied.

Kyla smiled. "Good. You know how I said snail slow?"

"Yeah." Dean said.

Kyla smirked. "I was lying before."

Dean smirked too, and they rolled over so she was on top, just as Kalli came running in. And she looked really distraught.

"Kalli, what's up?" Dean asked, though annoyed he was interrupted, he was concerned for Kalli.

"Yeah, honey, what's up?" Kyla asked, the covers up around her, her hand groping for a shirt.

Kalli looked about ready to cry. "Sam's missing."

_One Week Later_

"Kalli, I have no idea what else to do." Dean told her.

Kalli sighed. "Go out and look again. Please?"

Ellen ran her hand over Kalli's back. "It's probably our best bet."

Dean nodded. "All right. Come on, Bobby."

Kyla took her scrunchie out of her hair and walked up to Dean, who raised an eyebrow. She took his hand and put the scrunchie on his wrist.

"It's for luck." She told him. "Bring Sam back to Kalli please."

Dean kissed her. "I promise."

* * *

Third Person--Sam

Sam had no idea where he was. He had woken up and looked at his phone first off--he couldn't remember what had happened over the last week.

"Where is everyone?" He asked, looking around the motel room.

Knowing that people were probably worried, he called Kalli.

"Sam?" She asked worriedly and excitedly.

Sam smiled. "It's so good to hear your voice, Sweetheart."

Kalli almost cried for sheer joy. "Oh my God, Sam, where are you?"

Sam could tell that she was worried and angry, and sad all at once, and he sighed.

"I don't know. I'm in this motel. Can you put Dean on?" Sam asked.

"He's out looking for you. Just give me the coordinates, okay?" Kalli told him.

Sam nodded and told her all that he knew, and then they hung up after Kalli told him she loved him, and was glad he was safe. They had a lot to talk about since he'd been gone for so long with no memory of why he was here and what he'd been doing.

He called Dean and Dean picked up, more than excited that his brother was safe. Dean came into the motel room and looked Sam over, making sure he was all right.

"What the Hell happened, Sam?" Dean asked.

Sam looked at him. "I have no idea, Dean. I really don't."

"We were worried--Kalli especially." Dean said. "I mean where do you get off just taking off like that?"

Sam sighed. "Dean...what if this is the Demon's plan? What if it's happening?"

"Sam, that's not how it is. Let's get you back to the Roadhouse, all right?" Dean said, and helped Sam up, taking him to the Roadhouse, Kalli meeting him with open arms.

* * *

Third Person--Kyla

Kyla made everyone some food to eat while they tried to figure out what had happened with Sam exactly. Dean and Sam had stopped off at a gas station on the way back--apparently Sam had had quite a week causing trouble.

"So are you like...possessed or something?" Kyla asked calmly, grabbing a soda out of the fridge.

Kalli looked uncomfortable, and that only reaffirmed Kyla's suspicions.

"I think I'm turning like the Demon said I would." Sam explained.

Kalli sighed. "Then why aren't I?"

Sam looked at her. "Maybe it has something to do with the baby, or maybe we turn at different times. Dean...you have to shoot me."

"Hell no!" Kyla exclaimed. "Dean, I need to talk to you in the kitchen for a minute, all right?"

Dean nodded, and followed her into the kitchen, Kyla crossing her arms over her chest, and then placing her hands on her hips.

"Dean...something seriously weird is going on here. Your brother disappeared for an entire week, doesn't remember anything, and he just--he's so off aura it's scary." Kyla explained.

"What is that all supposed to mean to me?" Dean asked.

Kyla sighed. "It means that Sam isn't Sam right now."

"How could you possibly--oh." Dean told her. "I keep forgetting."

Kyla nodded. "Yeah. I just...how do we tell Kalli?"

"Tell me what?" Kalli asked. "Tell me that my husband's possessed by one bad-ass demon?"

* * *

Third Person--Kalli

Kalli was freaking out that Sam possessed. She wasn't going to lie about that. Here she was, seven months pregnant, and her husband was possessed. What the heck was going on in her life? Everything started off fast, sure, but it was all great and good. So why all of this now? How was it fair?

"I figured you'd know too." Kyla said.

Kalli nodded. "He's off to see Jo. We should go and save her."

Kyla sighed. "You can't come, Kalli-kins. I mean look at you."

Kalli gave her a look. "Kyla, Sam needs me there."

"Not as large as a whale he doesn't." Dean said.

Kalli put her hands on her hips. "Dean, I'm coming and that's that."

"Damn-it, Kalli." Kyla told her, and opened the car door. "Get in."

Kalli nodded defiantly and got into the back seat, Kyla getting into the passenger seat the three of them heading to find Sam.

"You have to stay out of anything strenuous." Kyla said.

Kalli sighed. "I'm not _that_ clueless, Ky-Ky."

Kyla smiled. "Good. Now when we get there, you're staying with Jo. No arguments."

Kalli nodded. "I heard you the first time, Mom."

"Don't 'Mom' me, Kalli-kins." Kyla told her sternly. "Wait...I totally sound like one, don't I?"

Kalli nodded and smiled. "Yeah...and it suits you."

"Don't put ideas into her head!" Dean scolded.

Kyla shrugged. "The idea was already there."

Dean decided to keep his mouth shut, and then they all went into the bar and saw Jo tied to a pole. Sam had a knife, and the three were prepared--with Holy Water.

* * *

Third Person

"Sam, put the knife down!" Dean told him.

"Shoot me, Dean! Shoot me, or Jo dies!" Sam shot back.

Kalli stepped next to Dean. "Come on, Sam--this isn't you."

"On the contrary, Kalli--this _is_ me." Sam said.

Kyla sneezed. "Oh sorry...I'm allergic to bullshit."

Sam gave her a look. "Very funny."

Dean tossed the water on him. "Get out of my brother you demonic son of a bitch!"

Sam's eyes flashed black, and then Dean jumped out the window after him, and Kyla untied Jo.

"I'm so sorry about Sam almost killing you, Jo." Kyla said.

Kalli waddled over to the window and sighed. "God I wish I could do something."

"Stay here with Kyla and I'll bring them back." Jo told her.

Kyla gave her a look. "Absolutely not! He already tried to kill you once, and he's not getting that chance again."

Kyla hurried out to go and find the others while Kalli sat down and looked at Jo.

"Just go. I'm fine on my own." Kalli said. "It's not like I can stop you anyways."

Jo grabbed her coat and ran off to go and save Dean, who needed the saving--Sam had shot him and he'd almost drowned. Jo got to him first, and Kyla started to track Sam down herself, which didn't work out too well for her either.

"Where the Hell is Kyla?" Kalli asked.

Jo shrugged as she started to patch Dean up.

"We lost her. She kept going." Jo explained.

Kalli sighed. "This isn't good."

What they didn't know, was that Kyla got to Bobby's before Sam did. Dean and Kalli hurried over there to find Sam knocked out and tied to a chair. Once Dean woke him up, they found out that it was Meg--Meg possessing Sam and looking for revenge.

"Great. You guys have enemies we don't know about?" Kyla asked.

"Not now." Dean said.

Bobby tried to speak Latin to exorcise the demon, but Sam knew Latin, and so did Meg now. So Sam got free and Kyla protected Kalli, but didn't get there in time to save Dean's face from Sam's fist. Then Bobby took the fire poker and seared off the binding spell on Sam's arm, Meg being expelled from him into the fireplace.

"Wow." Kyla said, and went over to Dean. "You okay?"

"For bleeding out of every opening in my face, I'm fine." He told her.

Kyla smiled, and though they didn't immeadiately talk about the incident, they did a month later. Dean had been roughed up by a small demon, and Kyla had patched him up a little, and they all headed back to the house, and Kalli put some tea on, Carter having left after helping a bit. Sam looked a little roughed up, and Kyla knew the two had to talk, so she grabbed Dean by the hand and dragged him out of the room.

"No! I wanna see someone get hit!" Dean protested.

"Out! Now!" Kyla said sternly, pushing him out of the door. "And Kalli, honey--don't do anything Carter would get mad at us for."

Kalli smiled a little and nodded, but Sam scoffed.

"Oh, you wanna start?" Kalli asked him.

"What is it with you two and Carter?" Sam asked sternly.

Kalli put her hands on her hips. "Don't start with me about Carter. I could ask you the same about Sara?"

"What does Sara have to do with me being possessed and shooting my brother and almost getting you and Kyla killed?" Sam asked.

"Everything! I mean what were you thinking?!" Kalli asked.

Sam sighed. "Kalli, honey, this is just your horomones talking."

"No! This is everything I've kept bottled up!" Kalli yelled.

Sam took a deep breath. "Okay, I'll go first. The Demon is using me for his big master plan, I was possessed by a demon, and I shot my brother. Not to mention, Carter gets brought up more than he needs to be!"

Kalli narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you kidding me?! Carter has nothing to do with any of this! What is with you not telling me about Sara? Then she just appears out of nowhere thinking she has this chance! Then you go and get possessed!"

"I can't control getting possessed!" Sam shot back.

Kalli opened her mouth to retort when the unthinkable happened--her water broke one month before it was supposed to.

_Feedback is Love!_


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own/co-own Kyla, Kalli, Milo and all others you do not know_

**This is a Kyla/Kalli Creation**

* * *

Third Person--Kyla

Kyla took Dean's hand as they walked along, and Dean sighed after a couple moments.

"What?" Kyla asked him.

He shrugged a little. "What if fighting helps?"

Kyla sighed. "Are you joking?"

Dean shoko his head. "Actually...no. I mean...I'm still not over you letting Jesse go. I mean were you thinking when you did that?"

Kyla dropped his hand and started to walk ahead of him.

"No! You can't just stop this conversation, Kyla! You're the antagonist in this relationship of yours and mine!" Dean yelled after her, kicking a nearby tree.

Kyla stopped and turned to him. "Hey, Dean, you know what it feels like to love someone?"

"Of course I do." Dean told her.

Kyla nodded. "Then stop beating up on me, because I admit it--I fell for Jesse. Now stop being such a jerk, okay?"

"I'm the jerk?! Kyla, you let a demon go!" Dean retorted.

Kyla ran her fingers through her blonde hair and she looked at the ground and then up at Dean.

"You'd do the same thing if you were in my shoes." She told him.

Dean shook his hair. "On the contrary, I'd have killed her...even if I had really strong feelings for her."

"Coming from the man who can't kill his own brother even if he may be evil." Kyla said harshly. "You know what? We're too opposite. I don't want to do this anymore. Just...I'm giving up on us. You can't even understand."

"Obviously." Dean said softly, his heart breaking.

Kyla nodded and started to cry, answering her phone as it rang in her pocket.

"What is it, Sam?" She asked.

"Kalli's in labor." Sam replied.

Kyla's eyes widened. "Oh my God!! We'll be right there!!"

She hung up the phone and Dean looked worried.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Kalli's in labor." Kyla told him.

* * *

Third Person--Kalli

Kalli was trying to breathe. She was trying to forget about the excruciating pain that she was feeling. She was trying to forget that sometime in the next hours, she'd have to push a little girl out of a place that didn't seem like would be able to expand for that.

"Honey, are you all right? I mean you look paler than normal." Sam said.

"No, really?" Kalli asked sarcastically.

She really did love Sam, and she was really glad he was holding her hand, but she was having contractions, and they were painful. No she wasn't okay! She was terrified! She was going to be a mother soon! She was going to have a daughter!

"Oh my God." She said.

She sat there calmly since the contraction had passed, and she took a deep breath.

"I called Kyla and Dean, and they're on their way. Kyla didn't sound too pleasant though." Sam said.

Kalli nodded. "I'm afraid that Dean had a look on his face."

"Yeah." Sam told her. "I bet the Jesse stuff came out."

"At the absolute worst time." Kalli said. "Hey...you wanna switch places with me?"

"But honey, you sould be lying down." Sam protested.

Kalli laughed. "I was making a joke about you and I switching and you giving birth instead."

Sam smiled. "Thanks, but you'll do this better than I would."

Another contraction came, and Kalli winced. She had started off as a mixture of pleasant and cranky, but as the contraction came closer together, and an hour passed and Kyla and Dean showed up, Kalli was getting rather crankier than before--she was in a lot of pain now. She let out a cry of pain, and Kyla kissed her brow.

"I'm going to go and wait in the waiting room. Sam's got this." Kyla whispered.

Kalli just nodded quickly, and then the doctors came in, and checked her dilation. The baby was in no danger of coming early--they'd determined that when they had come in. Charlee was healthy, and fully developed, so she'd be fine. The doctors were sure of it.

"You're almost dilated enough, Mrs. Lewis, and the baby's vitals are perfect." He said.

Kalli nodded, and then as another shot of pain came, she let out another grunt of displeasure, and Sam tried to calm her down.

"Oh just get out!" She yelled.

Sam was a little shocked, but he turned to head out and her voice caught him.

"No, come back. Come back." She told him.

Sam turned around and looked at her and she sent him an "I'm sorry" look.

"Honey, we're going to get through this together, all right?" He told her.

He bent down and kissed her hand and then the doctor gave him a patient robe to put on that was sanitary so Charlee could enter a clean room. Then Sam grabbed her hand as her contraction came again, and the doctor nodded to the nurses.

"It's time for you to push, Mrs. Lewis." The doctor told Kalli.

Kalli nodded, and squeezed Sam's hand rather hard watching as the nurses supported her legs.

"Push." He said.

Kalli gathered up her energy, and pushed as hard as she could.

When she was done, she flopped her head back on her pillow, and started to cry a little. She burned all over. She ached all over--and that was just one push in the entire scheme of things.

"That was terrific, Sweetheart." Sam whispered, kissing her wet brow.

Kalli just nodded, and they all waited for another contraction, and she pushed again. And after thirty minutes of pushing and crying, and Sam wincing slightly at the extreme strength in her grip on his hand, Charlee Autumn Winchester came into the world, screaming and crying.

Kalli and Sam both started to cry themselves, both so overjoyed to be parents. The doctor congratulated them and handed the beautiful bundle of joy over for a little while, before Sam went out and told Kyla and Dean that she was born. Kyla and Dean hurried into the room and Kyla started to cry happily as she saw the beautiful baby girl in her sister's arms, and immediately turned to Dean.

"We're having a baby." She stated.

* * *

Third Person--Dean

Wait a minute. She'd just said what? That they were gonna have a baby.

"What? No." He told her.

Kalli looked down at Charlee, and then after Sam held her, he handed her to Kyla, who smiled down at her neice so lovingly. Dean wasn't about to say she wouldn't make a good mother, but he wouldn't make a good father. Not to mention they weren't compatible. They made things too hard for each other.

"Can you honestly look down at this beautiful baby girl and tell me you don't want to be a father someday?" Kyla asked softly, bringing Charlee closer to him.

Dean looked down, and couldn't help but feel a little bit of fatherly attachment to his little neice. She was actually a beautiful baby. She had her mother's eyes, but she had her father's nose. He shook it off though, before anyone but Kyla suspected his real answer to her order.

"No. I refuse. We are not having kids. No way." He replied.

Kyla frowned, the doctor coming in to give Charlee a bath. Charlee had quieted down now, and she was just kind of sleeping, but once teh bath began, she woke up and just peered around with her beautiful brown eyes.

"Come." Kyla said after kissing her sister and hugging Sam, and congratulating them. "Don't worry, I'll bring him back in one piece."

Dean highly doubted that, but he followed her anyways.

"What is it?" He asked, even though he was pretty sure that he knew what this was all about.

Kyla took a deep breath. "I'm sorry about breaking up with you again. I just--I know I'm the antagonist in this relationship. Being close to you scares me. You're so perfect, and yet so flawed. And you love me. I don't understand why, but if I keep pushing you away, then I'll never know what I'm missing."

Dean smiled a little and pulled her to him. "We're still not having a baby."

Kyla giggled a little. "We'll see about that, Deano."

"I'm still mad about Jesse." Dean explained.

Kyla nodded. "I know. I'll make it up to you."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "And how do you expect to do that?"

"Um...lots of make-up sex?" She asked, cocking her head to one side, and he smirked, loving when she did that.

Dean nodded. "Sure...but we're still not having a baby. I'm putting my foot down."

"Then I'm keeping my legs closed." Kyla told him playfully.

Dean sighed. "Well that's the nicest thing you could do since I'm taking you back."

Kyla kissed him, and he couldn't help but return it. They were perfect for each other--if they'd just stop with the bad-timing, everything would be wonderful.

"I love you." She told him. "I'm not saying that to get a baby out of you...I'm saying it because I mean it, Dean Winchester. I, Kyla Morgan, love you. Every last part of you. Everything about you."

Dean stopped her by kissing her and then when their lips parted, he smirked.

"I love you more, so I win." He said, and she giggled and kissed him again, both happy to reach a new level of understanding between them.

* * *

Third Person--Sam

Charlee was the most beautiful baby he had ever seen--but he was pretty biased--he had in fact had a pretty fair part in her creation.

"Look at her." Sam said.

Kalli smiled sleepily. Sam had been gushing over his daughter for a while now, and she was too exhausted to answer. She was falling asleep, which was good for her, because she needed to rest.

"Look at my girls--they're so beautiful." Sam told Kalli, kissing Charlee's forehead and sitting on her hospital bed.

Kalli just nodded. She really just wanted to sleep. She loved her husband, and her daughter, but she wanted to rest up--wanted to be well rested enough to enjoy their company--to watch Charlee look up at them with those beautiful, warm eyes of hers. She wanted to be awake enough to enjoy absolutely everything that would be happening.

"I bet you're going to be just as beautiful and talented as your mother." Sam whispered. "Your mother's amazing."

Kalli smiled, laughed tiredly, and then she gathered up the strength to talk.

"So is your father. You must have some fabulous genes." She said, and yawned as she neared the end of the sentence, drifting off to sleep.

Sam smiled, kissed her forehead, and then rocked his little girl for a little while. He was going to be the best Dad he could be--he was going to do everything for his family. These were his girls. He was going to protect them from everything that came their way.

"Sam?" Kyla asked. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Sam nodded, and placed his sleeping daughter into the hospital crib in the room, next to her mother's hospital bed, and then he went to talk to Kyla alone.

"What is it, Ky?" Sam asked.

Kyla sighed. "I have to kill Jesse...but I can't do it alone--and I can't let Dean come. This is something I have to do--I just need help finding him and what-not."

Sam nodded. "All right...we'll start on it once Kalli and Charlee are settled in a bit more, okay?"

Kyla smiled and hugged him tightly. "You're the best brother-in-law that I could ask for."

_Feedback is Love!_


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own/co-own Kyla, Kalli, Milo and all others you do not know_

**This is a Kyla/Kalli Creation**

* * *

Third Person--Sam  
_Two Months Later..._

Sam smiled down at Charlee in her crib, and Charlee smiled a little back up at her father. She was a shy little baby, and very quiet, but she knew who her Mommy, Daddy, Auntie and Uncle were. She especially knew Daddy, because he would always insist on playing with her, and holding her, and even offered to feed her--but Kalli had to do that since Charlee was being breast-fed. In fact, Sam was such a good father, that Kalli was getting slightly annoyed. She wanted to hold her baby too.

"You definitely have your mother's eyes." Sam said to Charlee, who grinned at the baby talk.

"And her father's adorable beyond all reason nose." Kalli said, coming up and snuggling against Sam as she too leaned on the crib.

Sam kissed Kalli softly, and then turned on the mobile. Charlee immediately focused her attention on the mobile, and Kalli nibbled on Sam's ear.

"You know how long its been since we slept together?" Kalli asked.

"Like six months." Sam told her, and kissed her off guard.

Kalli smiled. "Let's go ahead and break that six month celibacy, shall we?"

Sam smiled too, and kissed her again, both of them kissing Charlee goodnight, and going into their room next door, turning on the baby monitor so that if she needed them, they could hear.

Kalli got onto the bed and Sammy followed, climbing on top of her effortlessly. He kissed her tenderly, and she rested her hand on the nape of his neck, stroking his skin softly. Sam started to lift up her nightgown, his fingers running along her leg, when Dean opened the door and frowned.

"Why the Hell is everyone getting some but me?" He asked.

Sam sighed and looked at his brother. "Shut the door."

Dean muttered something about needing to be satisfied, and shut the door, Sam turning to Kalli.

"Now where were we?" Kalli asked softly, smiling happily.

"Right about here." Sam replied, and kissed her again.

Kalli smiled, and they lovingly removed each other's clothes. Kissing one another in their birthday suits for a little while.

"I've missed this part of the relationship, I think." Sam whispered, and Kalli giggled as he kissed her neck.

"You're not the only one, I admit it." She replied.

He looked at her for a moment, both smiling and searching each other's eyes. They stroked each other's hair, and then they finally took the step they needed.

* * *

Third Person--Dean

Dean was beyond horny. He'd gone two entire months without sex, thinking it would take Kyla two weeks at the most to give up the baby idea--well he was wrong. She was stubborn, and now they were both sexually frustrated, only he was hornier, and she was crankier.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked as Kyla sat up in bed and read a book, wishing she could just get Dean to cave and try for a baby already.

"Reading." She told him bitterly, like he should have picked up on it.

Dean nodded. "Make you wanna have a nice long go?"

Kyla turned to him, and gave him a stern look. She was still standing steady. He had to take matters into his own hands--literally. So he rested his hand on her knee, smirking when she shivered pleasantly.  
"Stop." She said softly.

Dean smirked. "How about you make me? I need to touch you more than you know."

"Baby?" Kyla asked.

"No." Dean replied.

Kyla nodded, took his hand, and then put it on the mattress between them.

"Here's a thought: Why don't you touch yourself?" She asked.

Dean frowned. "Okay, look--we both need sex. We've been annoying the other two since you decided you wanted a baby. We're not even married yet, Kyla-Ky."

Kyla sighed. "You have a point."

"So...can we _please_ have sex? I seriously need it." Dean said.

Kyla shook her head. "I remember saying no baby, no leg parting."

"Are you serious?!" He asked.

"Can we try just once? Please? Only once. And if I don't get pregnant, than we have a baby on _your_ terms." Kyla asked him.

Dean pondered that--have sex when he knew she wasn't near her cycle and finally get over the horniness he felt and only have to try for a baby this one time, or deliberately refuse to cave to her and tell her again no baby? He was picking the first one.

"Fine. Damn-it, fine." He said.

Kyla looked surprised. "Seriously?"

"Isn't that the answer you wanted?" Dean asked testily.

"Well...yeah, but...I was expecting you to keep saying 'no' for another couple months." Kyla admitted.

"No sex for four months? You obviously don't know me." He said.

Kyla laughed. "If we had a baby, you'd be going a good five to seven months without sex."

"Maybe without intercourse, but there are other things you could do to keep me happy." Dean answered.

Kyla nodded. "I guess so. Okay. You still in the mood?"

Dean kissed her hard on the mouth and she smirked, and then he spoke when he pulled away.

"That answer your question?" He asked.

Kyla smiled. "And it's not even going to be angry sex like the first time."

"Who says it can't be?" Dean asked.

Kyla smiled and stroked his cheek. "Cause I'm just sexually frustrated, I'm not angry."

* * *

Third Person--Kalli

Kalli smiled as she stroked Sam's bare chest. She kissed it softly and he smiled, running his fingers through her hair.

"Fabulous as always, Sammy." Kalli said, smiling up at him.

Sam kissed her softly. "We're perfect at this."

"Of course we are." Kalli replied playfully.

"You ever think you may want more kids?" Sam asked after a pause.

Kalli nodded. "I most definitely do want more kids."

"Me too, someday." Sam told her. "I would love that. Charlee's the epitomy of perfect."

Kalli smiled. "Of course she is. _We_ made her."

They both laughed, and then kissed a little more, before they both started to feel slightly bad that they were so pleasantly happy, and Kyla and Dean were so cranky.

"You think the other two are still being bitter?" Kalli asked.

Sam shrugged. "Probably. From what I've seen, your sister is stubborn. Dean? He invented stubborn."

"Really? Because Kyla is as stubborn as I've ever seen anyone on the planet. I mean, Dean seems to cave to her will." Kalli said.

Sam shrugged. "Either way, those two aren't ready for a baby."

Kalli smiled. "I have to agree with you there. Kyla's still 4 at heart."

Sam laughed. "And Dean's 5."  
Kalli and Sam smiled at each other, and then kissed a little more, before they heard some sounds on the baby monitor. Kalli got up and pulled on a nightgown, and then went into the nursery. She could tell by the look on Charlee's face that Charlee was hungry.

"Awww, how's my girl?" Kalli cooed.

She picked Charlee up and cradled her in her arms, sitting in the rocking chair and then sliding down the left strap so that Charlee could breastfeed.

"How are my girls?" Sam asked, entering the room in only boxers.

He sat in the chair next to Kalli, and bent down and kissed Charlee's head as she ate.

"Well one of us is very hungry." Kalli said in her baby voice, Charlee smiling a little.

Sam smiled. "That's my girl."

Kalli kissed Sam, and they smiled at each other.

"We did perfect." She told him.

* * *

Third Person--Kyla  
_Three Weeks Later..._

Kyla bounded into the house and Dean choked on his morning beer as Kyla sat the bag on the counter, a box tumbling out, and grabbed some apple juice.

"What is that?" Dean asked.

Kyla shrugged. "Pregnancy test."

Dean coughed. "You need that, why?"

Kyla turned to him and sipped the juice. "Well, three weeks ago when you caved and we had that _amazing_ sex to make up for going a whole 61 days without it, we did it with every restriction down. Fabulous though it most definitely was, I have to take this to see if the restrictions down gave us a baby or not."

"I don't think I'm hungry anymore." Dean told Sam, and got up and looked at the pregnancy test box. "This the best, most accurate one?"

Kyla nodded. "And I have four."

"Good. The more, the better." He said.

Kyla looked at him. "You really don't want a baby, do you?"

Dean looked at her. She figured that he didn't want one, but couldn't he be a little more at least pretend happy about it?

"Look, Ky...I'm not ready to be a Dad. But--if you _are_ pregnant, I will most definitely step up. I don't think I would rather anyone else have my kids." He answered truthfully.

Kyla beamed and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him happily.

"And if truthful answers like that get me more sex, then everyone's most definitely happy." Dean said.

Kyla hit him in the arm playfully as Kalli shook her head, entering the room with coffee.

"God it's good to have this again." Kalli said. "Is that a pregnancy test?"

Sam nodded. "Apparently they had sex three weeks ago because Dean caved."

"You owe me 50." Kalli said.

Kyla laughed. "You better pay up, Sammy. Kalli's never wrong with predictions."

Then Kyla took Dean by the hand and led him into the bathroom.

"Okay, it says that the test is best taken in the morning. That's when the pregnancy hormone is best detected." Kyla said. "Now wait outside really quick...I have to pee on the stick."  
Dean nodded, and left the room, and then after about five minutes, they were both finally ready to check. The result was...  
_Negative_

_Feedback is Love!_


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own/co-own Kyla, Kalli, Milo and all others you do not know_

**This is a Kyla/Kalli Creation**

* * *

Third Person

He didn't quite know where he was, or what he was doing. He looked around at his surroundings, and sat there, knowing he couldn't get past the thing keeping him here. Even though he couldn't remember anything, he knew this thing wasn't human.

It should have been scary to him. He should have felt intimidated, and probably a little crazy--but something inside told him that this was actually somewhat normal--that demons walked among them everyday.

"Oh my God it stinks in here!" A woman cried.

As she came into view, he could see that she was tall, busty, and blonde.

"Man, and I thought that baby spit-up made people smell!" She continued.

Another blonde came into view too, her hair pulled back, and she smiled and sighed.

"Oh come off it, Kyla--Charlee smells fantastic for a baby. She's being raised on my natural breast milk, and only my natural breast milk so even her diapers don't smell." She said.

Kyla rolled her eyes and smiled. "I know, Kalli, I know. I'm not saying your baby smells. I'm just saying that my God, it reeks in here!"

"I know you were kidding, Ky-Ky." Kalli told her, and they both smiled.

Kyla pinched her nose, Kalli laughing at her, and then Kyla jumped back and Kalli got into a fighting stance as the demon came out to pounce.

"And it's ugly!" Kyla exclaimed.

Kalli laughed again, and then they started to fight it, and he felt something inside of him snap. He should be protecting them, shouldn't he? They were two, beautiful blonde girls, and the thing they were fighting was larger than them, and probably stronger.

"It's slimey, Kalli!" Kyla said, both complaining and informing.

Kalli laughed a little. "I know. I'm pretty sure that's why it's oozing everywhere."

He smiled a little at them. They were both adorable. The whiney one was definitely taller, and seemed a little more forthcoming, and the other one, though very attractive, had a daughter. Either way, helping them and flirting wouldn't hurt, right?

He lunged at the demon, causing it to draw attention away from Kyla's heel going into it's shoulder, and it knocked the man down. He fell face down, unconscious, and Kalli and Kyla kicked it up a notch and killed it, Kyla hurrying over to the man and turning him over.

She smirked. "My God he's fine!"

Kalli shook her head and walked over to him and then replied, "Oh my God! I totally agree with you!"

* * *

Third Person--Kyla

Kyla looked down at the man on the hospital bed and smiled. She was beyond happy that they'd saved a hot man today, but right now he was still unconscious.

"I feel bed because he was trying to save us." Kalli said, flipping through a magazine. "We have to get back really soon, Ky-Ky."

Kyla nodded, and then sighed. "We can't tell the boys, Kalli-kins."

Kalli frowned. "Are you sure, Ky-Ky?"

"Yeah." Kyla replied almost immediately. "We're not supposed to be fighting demons. We were supposed to be out having girl time."

Kalli shrugged. "We can't help when a clue hits us."

"I agree, but we can fingure this one out without their help. Especially since Sam is all protective since you had his baby not too long ago." Kyla said.

Kalli sighed. "Fine. But I won't pretend that I _like_ keeping secrets from my husband."

"Besides, how hot and bothered does it make you that we're hiding a hot guy from them?" Kyla asked excitedly.

Kalli looked around and then whispered, "I admit it makes me a _little_ hot and bothered."

Kyla smiled, and then Kalli checked her watch, and they both knew it was really time to be getting back.

"Where are the angels going?" The man asked.

Kyla turned around and smirked. "It's gonna take more than a compliment like that to get me naked."

The man smiled weakly and laughed a little. "Then I guess I'll just have to try harder."

Kalli laughed. "Well we've got ourselves a colorful guy here."

Kyla nodded. "We'll be back in a couple hours. You want food, John Doe?"

The man smiled. "Only if you come as a side platter."

"I like him." Kyla told Kalli, and the girls promised to return, both unaware that the man in the hospital bed was none other than John Winchester.

* * *

Third Person--Kalli

Kalli sighed and paced around the kitchen while Sam put Charlee down for a nap. She looked over at Kyla, who kept eating and smiling, and she had to speak up.

"Okay, I feel bad not telling Sam." Kalli said.

Kyla sighed. "Look, hiding a hot man isn't a big deal. When the hunt is _over_ we'll fill them in. I mean...us being beautiful and looking like we need help is part of what landed him in the hospital. How would your husband feel if you were fighting demons while you were out?"

Kalli sighed. "Terrible. But we were flirting, Kyla. I mean it was fun...but I have a conscience."

Kyla smiled. "I know. It's part of why I love you."

"Don't you feel bad about flirting with him when you have Dean?" Kalli asked.

"What about me?" Dean asked, coming into the room.

Kyla shook her head at Kalli, and then turned to Dean and kissed him.

"Let's play a game." Kyla said.

"Oooh. What game?" Dean asked.

Kalli rolled her eyes, but smiled when Sam came up behind her and held her close.

"You be a man that needs rescuing from a demon, and I'll be your blonde, beautiful savior. Please?" Kyla asked, pouting, and then nibbling his lip.

"We'll see you two in the morning." Dean told Sam, who rolled his eyes as Kalli's jaw dropped.

"Those two, I swear." Sam said. "You think they'll ever actually try for a kid again?"

Kalli shrugged. "I doubt it, if it's in Dean's court."

Kalli turned around and wrapped her arms around Sam's neck and kissed him softly.

Little did anyone know, that Jesse was watching them all from outside...and he had all the answers to John's sudden ressurection...

_Feedback is Love!_


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own/co-own Kyla, Kalli, Milo and all others you do not know_

**This is a Kyla/Kalli Creation**

* * *

Third Person

John smiled at the girls as they came to see him. Charlee was sitting on him and playing with his big, worn hands. She found it rather entertaining, and kept smiling like she knew that he was her grandfather.

"Look how cute she is." Kyla cooed, looking at Charlee.

"Well I _am_ her mother." Kalli teased.

The three laughed, and Charlee joined in, rahter excited to be around them.

"I want a baby so bad. I mean why can't I? Don't I deserve one? I mean really." Kyla whined.

Kalli sighed. "Honey, we both know why you can't. You made a deal with him."

"A deal with who?" John asked.

Kyla shrugged. "My boyfriend. I want a baby, he doesn't, I made a deal with him that if we tried once, then we'd do it on his terms if I wasn't. And low and behold: I'm not pregnant. So now it's on his terms, meaning I can't have a baby."

John smirked. "Just have one without him."

Kalli shook her head. "Don't encourage her."

"Well there _are_ other people who would impregnate me. I mean John would do it, if he wasn't incapacitated, I'm sure." Kyla said, and winked as John chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure you don't want my kid." John told her. "I'm pretty old."

Kyla shrugged. "But you're hot. We'd have attractive babies."

John laughed. "You're pretty hot yourself."

Kyla beamed, and then Charlee started crawling over to John's face, and she played with his stuble. Smiling, John started talking baby talk to her, and she was excited. She started trying to talk back, and they carried on a conversation while Kyla kept ranting and Kalli sighed.

"I mean what's wrong with me? Am I not fit to bare his kids or something?" Kyla asked Kalli.

Kalli ran her fingers through his hair. "Maybe he's just not ready for a kid, Ky-Ky."

"But _I_ am. Can't he just impregnate me and _then_ wait like nine months to be ready?" Kyla whined.

Kalli laughed. "Honey, it doesn't work that way."

Kyla sighed, and then pulled out her phone as it rang and grinned.

"Carter would do it." Kyla said, answering the phone. "Hey, Carter."

Kalli shook her head, and then smiled at John as he played with Charlee merrily. He seemed so at ease with her--so used to children. Kalli really wished that John remembered things, but he didn't. He kept saying he dreamed in flashes, but nothing was really coming back.

"Carter says he'll do it if Dean really won't." Kyla said triumphantly. "So when we get back, we're telling Dean Carter offered."

Kalli laughed and shook her head, and then _her_ cell phone rang. She looked at the cover and then up at Kyla.

"It's the husband. We gotta go." Kalli told her. "Say 'bye' to Uncle John, Charlee."

* * *

Third Person--Sam

Sam poured himself some soda as Dean sighed and looked up at the ceiling, grabbing a large handful of popcorn and shoving it in his mouth. Dean looked over as Sam plopped down and opened his mouth.

"What's up with you and Kyla anyways?" Sam asked.

Dean shrugged. "I dunno. She _really_ wants a baby. But do you see me settling down?"

"I dunno." Sam said. "The question to ask is: do you love her?"

Dean sat up. "Of course I do, Sammy. I love every bit of her. Her stubbornness, her loudness, her abrasiveness, her aggression, her sometimes sweet disposition. She's beautiful, and she'll make a terrific mother I just--do _you_ think I should procereate?"

Sam laughed. "Dean, I think you'll be a better Dad than you think you will."

"Where's my love bug?" Kyla asked, bounding into the room.

Dean smiled. "Hey."

Kyla sat down on his lap, and smiled, kissing him softly.

"Where have you guys been?" Sam asked, taking Charlee from Kalli and kissing them both softly.

"Just out doing girl things." Kyla shrugged, nuzzling Dean. "You wanna do some things together away from them?"

Dean chuckled. "We should talk about kids."

Kyla looked surprised. "Seriously?"

"Well you guys have to talk about them sometime." Jesse replied.

Sam looked over and immediately handed Charlee to Kalli and stood between them.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked him abrasively.

Dean stood up as Kyla looked from Jesse to Dean tentatively.

"I'm here to talk to you guys about this new demon problem you've been working on." Jesse said nonchalantly.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "What demon problem?"

Kyla gave Jesse a look and Sam caught it.

"Excuse me?" Sam asked angrily looking at Kalli and Kyla. "I think you two have some explaining to do."

* * *

Third Person--Dean

Kyla sighed a little, and then looked at Dean who seemed beyond angry.

"And what's with all the flirting you've been doing?" Jesse asked Kyla with a smile. "Dean not a enough for you?"

"For your information, I'm more than enough for her." Dean protested. "Did she beg _you_ to give her children?"

"If she'd have asked me, she wouldn't have had to beg." Jesse replied.

Dean and Jesse were looking at each other with dagger in their eyes. Kyla tried to step between them, but Dean gently pushed her out of the way.

"You wanna come over here and say that to my face?" Dean asked coldly.

Jesse stepped up to him before Kalli blurted out, "What is this about the man we saved?"

Jesse looked at her and shrugged. "He's a lot closer to you guys than you would have thought."

"What do you mean by that?" Kyla asked, the boys looking at them angrily.

Jesse smirked. "Show them, and they'll know."

Then like that, Jesse was gone, and the boys whirled on them.

"How could you? What were you thinking?" Sam asked. "You could have gotten yourself hurt or killed."

Kalli frowned. "I'm sorry, Sammy. I really am."

"What is wrong with you? I mean you really think I'd give you a kid if you just like running off into danger?" Dean asked.

Kyla shrugged. "What else should I do to keep myself busy? And you know, if you don't want a kid so badly, I can just take Carter up on _his_ offer to give me a kid."

Dean started to undo his pants. "Okay, let's get this over with for once and for all. I'm tired of competing with everyone else."

"Honey, slow down, slow down. Not in front of them." Kyla told him.

"Then let's get upstairs." Dean said.

_TWO MINUTES LATER..._

Kyla bit her lip. "Honey, it happens."

Dean gave her a look. "Not to me it doesn't."

"Fine. I was just trying to make you feel better." Kyla said, turning over.

Dean sighed. "This is a big decision, and it just...it's a huge thing we're doing here! So forgive me if I can't do it just yet!"

Kyla just threw up her hands, and put on her robe, going down into the kitchen. _That_ was purely uneventful.

_Feedback is Love!_


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own/co-own Kyla, Kalli, Milo and all others you do not know_

**This is a Kyla/Kalli Creation**

* * *

Third Person--Kalli

Kalli wrung her hands as Sam put Charlee in her crib and then motioned out of the room. They both knew that Kyla and Dean probably deep in the thralls of passion so no one would hear them fighting.

"Now Sammy, before you start, it was totally by accident that Kyla and I even fought a demon." Kalli said putting her hands up as they entered their room and Sam shut the door.

Sam sighed. "Kalli, it was a stupid idea!"

"Sam, we were saving a man!" Kalli protested.

"Yes, while your daughter and I were here! What would we have done if something happened to you?!" Sam asked.

Kalli sighed. "Sam, we were fine. Kyla and I have been doing this for years! It was one demon!"

"A demon, that had anything gone wrong, could have killed you!" Sam replied, raising his voice.

"You know, raising your voice, will not keep Charlee asleep." Kalli told him firmly.

Sam sighed and then looked her in the eye. "Kalli, what you did was wreckless!"

"Like what you and Dean still do everyday! Sam, you are being such a hypocrite right now! Kyla and I saved a life! Just because you're the man, doesn't mean you can go out and hunt and I can't!" Kalli cried.

"You're impossible!" Sam yelled.

Kalli stepped closer to him and sized him up. "No, _you're_ impossible!"

Kalli wanted to grab him and kiss him hard as they stood there breathing heavily, their eyes occasionally looking at the other's lips, but they were mad. They were mad, and they were both making a point.

"Charlee needs you around, Kalli." Sam told her.

Kalli nodded. "She needs you around just as much."

With that, and Sam starting to say something and then stopping, Kalli left the room and slammed the door hard. Sam opened it, told her not to slam the door because it might wake Charlee up, and then slammed it again himself. To which Kalli opened the closet door and slammed it as well, heading down to the kitchen.

* * *

Third Person--Dean

Dean sighed as he pulled his pants on, and decided it was about time he tried to see if this was truly the decision that he wanted to make. It was a big decision, and he couldn't do it just because other people were offering to do it for him.

Dean grabbed the dog treats he knew Kyla kept in the bottom drawer of the bureau, and then he sighed. He was going to have to get past the dog to get to Charlee. Milo had taken quite a liking to the little baby girl, and guarded her nursery door. Unknown to everyone else, Dean had actually been bribing the dog and getting past him regularly when he thought no one knew.

"Hey there." Dean said, faking a smile.

Milo was about to growl, when he saw the dog treat and started wagging his tail. He sat up and took the dog treat, letting Dean get past him. Shutting the door behind him, Dean went over to the crib and actually smiled down at his niece. She was an adorable, quiet, little baby girl.

"Well there you are, Charlee." Dean said, in a semi-baby voice. "It's Dean. No uncle or anything--just Dean."

Dean stressed the "Dean" part, wanting more than anything to get Charlee to say his name.

"You know, Kyla wants a baby pretty bad. I just don't think I'm cut out to be a Dad." Dean told the little girl, and sighed when she reached up her hands to him, wanting to be picked up. "You sure you don't want to stay in your nice crib? It's better in there, I promise."

Charlee just kept her hands up, and Dean sighed. He rolled his eyes and picked her up, stunned that she clung right on, and nestled herself into him. Making sure she was secure against him, he glanced at her yawning, and then was about to protest, when she started falling asleep on him.

"Well...this isn't that bad." Dean admitted softly.

Dean thought he was the only person in the room, but he was mistaken--Sam had been in there since Dean had started confessing about his Kyla problem. Sam smiled, and then he spoke up.

"I knew you had a soft spot for her." Sam said.

Dean turned around and frowned. "I do not. The thing wanted to be held. I didn't want it to cry or anything."

Sam laughed. "You love your niece. Admit it."

"I will not." Dean protested.

Sam smiled. "You're more ready to be a Dad than you think, Dean."

* * *

Third Person

Kyla went down to the kitchen and sighed, getting herself some coffee. After a good twenty minutes or so, Kalli came down and looked at her and frowned a little.

"What's wrong?" Kalli asked.

Kyla took a deep breath. "Well, I'm definitely not in as good a mood as I was before."

Kalli nodded. "I can see that. Why aren't you upstairs with Dean?"

"Because it's just not the place to be right now. Kalli...can we have a serious conversation?" Kyla asked.

"Of course." Kalli replied.

Kyla took a deep breath. "Okay...does Sammy ever...does he have any problems in...you know...the bedroom department?"

Kalli laughed. "What? Sammy? Absolutely not!"

Kalli started laughing as Kyla sighed and lowered her head, blushing a little. Kalli caught on that Kyla was referring to Dean, and trying to say that Dean was the one having problems in the bedroom, and her laughter died down. She coughed awkwardly, and then Kyla spoke up.

"Great! The man that's supposed to be a Sex God has problems, while his younger, dorky brother totally 100 gets the job done!" Kyla whined, and then banged her head on the counter.

"Honey! Honey! It's okay. It happens. Except of course to Sammy." Kalli said.

Kyla nodded. "Speaking of which...how are you two?"

Kalli sighed. "We've been better. Trust me."

"Dean and I have too. That had to be the worst thing ever. Dean's never freaked out like that before." Kyla told her.

"Well, hon, having a baby is a big decision. He was probably just freaked out." Kalli explained. "I mean, he is Dean."

Kyla nodded, and then Dean came downstairs and he took a deep breath.

"Okay, I think I'm ready." Dean told Kyla. "So let's go back upstairs and get into the mood. Oh...hey, Kalli."

Kalli smiled and waved, holding back a giggle, and then watched as Kyla nodded, and followed Dean upstairs.

* * *

Third Person--Kyla

Kyla shut the door behind her as she followed Dean into the bedroom. She was about to open her mouth when Dean whirled around and spoke first.

"Do you really want a baby, Kyla?" Dean asked.

Kyla swallowed and then nodded. "Yeah, I do, but only if it's with you, and you want one too."

Dean sighed. "It's just...this is a big step for us. A baby is a big responsibility."

"If you're scared about that, remember that you'll be a great father." Kyla said. "You know what? I'm sorry. I shouldn't be pushing you into this."

Dean walked over to her and she smiled a little when he kissed her. She almost felt like she had to stop all the fighting. She kissed him back, and when he pulled away and rested his forehead on hers, she smiled bigger.

"I do love you. You know that, right?" Dean asked.

"I love you too." She ran her fingers through his hair, and then she kissed him again. "You know what, we don't have to have a baby right now."

Dean shook his head. "No, it's okay. I guess I kind of want one. I mean look at Kalli and Sammy. They're _beyond_ happy. So why can't we be?"

"You ready for this responsibility?" Kyla asked, happy and yet still amazed by the breakthrough he seemed to be having.

Dean shrugged. "Charlee's cute enough. I mean look at us--our kid will easily be more attractive."

"Ball's in your court, Dean. You being this sweet is going to get me where you want me, whether or not we try for a baby." Kyla said. "I owe you that much."

Dean kissed her again, and Kyla swore she could melt right there. There was something else about the kiss, and when he held her close to him, she figured she knew where this was going.

"Let's try." Dean said. "I promise I can get the job done this time."

Kyla laughed. "Yeah? All right. Let's just pretend it's our normal routine, okay? That way you won't feel pressured."

"Who knows? This may even be more fun. It's risky." Dean smirked.

Kyla laughed once more, and then she was silenced when his mouth covered hers.

* * *

Third Person--Sam

Sam wasn't happy at all about this whole demon thing. How could Kalli do that? She _did_ bring up the point that he went on hunts still too with Dean sometimes. But she was the mother. She was _supposed_ to be around for their daughter like his mother couldn't be.

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight." Kalli said, coming into the room.

Sam looked up as he brushed his teeth. "Yeah. Fine."

"And you're taking the baby monitor. I can hear her in the nursery since it's right next door." Kalli continued.

Sam spit and then sighed. This isn't what he had wanted. He had wanted her to understand--wanted them not to go to bed mad. Then again, that's what she'd wanted to, but the two of them were being way too stubborn, so it might do them good to sleep in different rooms tonight.

"Sure." Sam replied. "I'll take the baby monitor and sleep on the couch."

"Tomorrow Kyla and I will proceed to show you the error of our ways." Kalli told him angrily.

Sam turned to her after rinsing off his toothbrush and putting it back.

He sighed again. "Kalli, I didn't mean that you shouldn't have saved him."

"No, Sammy, that's _exactly_ what you meant. You made your feelings _very_ clear in that regard." Kalli replied.

Sam nodded--he kinda had. He had been beyond angry at her that she had fought a demon. He hadn't felt that she should have owed the man her life, possibly. He felt resentment toward the man she and Kyla had saved. Why'd they have to put his life before their own?  
Grabbing his pillows and a couple blankets, Sam let Kalli kiss his cheek and hand him the baby monitor, and then he went downstairs, wishing the night was ending better.

_Feedback is Love!_


	26. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own/co-own Kyla, Kalli, Milo and all others you do not know_

**This is a Kyla/Kalli Creation**

* * *

Third Person--Kyla

Kyla stretched that morning and couldn't help but grin. She turned over under the rustled covers, and she ran her fingers through Dean's hair. He smiled a little, and then scooted closer to her.

"Morning." She whispered, kissing his cheek and then nibbling a little on his ear. "How did you sleep?"

Dean laughed tiredly. "Quite well, thank you very much."

Kyla ran her fingers over his arms, and then she nuzzled the nape of his neck with her nose, and kissed him in quick, successive kisses. Dean chuckled a little more, and ran his fingers through her hair.

"You know, you're a lot sweeter when you get what you want." Dean told her.

Kyla shrugged playfully. "I've trained you so well."

Dean tickled her in response to that, and pinned her to the bed.

"You know, just for that, trying for this baby is done...until tonight." Dean said, and then he smiled and kissed her quickly. "Now I'm off to get coffee. You guys are taking us to the hospital today."

Kyla nodded as Dean got off of her, and she sat up, the covers around her, and then looked at him as he got dressed.

"Dean?" Kyla asked.

"Yeah?" Dean answered, turning to her as he pulled on a shirt.

Kyla smiled. "Thank you."

Dean smiled too. "Thank _you_."

* * *

Third Person--Kalli

Kalli stretched, and sighed a little. She didn't really like that she was waking up alone, but Sam had deserved being sent to the couch. They both had different ideas right now about what being a hunter and parent was like. Their parents had done just fine doing both, so why couldn't they?

Kalli got up and got dressed, going into the nursery and smiling a little at Kyla changing Charlee's diaper. She was humming a little and talking in a really happy baby voice, blowing on Charlee's tummy, and keeping her occupied so she wouldn't think about the fact that her diaper was being changed.

"Morning. You seem super happy. Why the heck are you humming?" Kalli asked, laughing a little as Kyla looked over and stopped humming.

Kyla shrugged. "Dean and I are in a good place right now. What about you guys? Sam slept on the couch."

Kalli sighed. "We had a fight. He's mad we were fighting demons. You see, he's allowed to fight demons, but I'm not allowed to."

"I'm sorry, honey." Kyla said. "That really sucks. Dean and I didn't actually talk about it. We were too busy actually trying for a baby."

Kalli smiled, though a little surprised. "Seriously?! Congratulations!"

Kyla nodded, and then dressed Charlee back into her clothes, and cuddled her a little, going over to her mother. Charlee was blowing spit bubbles, and the girls looked down at her.

"I wish Sam understood that we knew what we were doing." Kalli sighed.

Kyla kissed her head. "He'll come around. I mean who could hate John? We saved him, and he's beautiful."

"We need to ask him about why he was kidnapped in the first place." Kalli said.

Kyla nodded. "Yep. This is gonna be interesting."

* * *

Third Person

Kyla sighed and dropped Dean's hand as they neard the hospital room.

"Okay, so he's still here because he doesn't remember anything." Kyla explained. "So be cool, okay?"

"Maybe we should go in first. Let him know the boys are actually here this time." Kalli offered as Kyla went to turn the knob.

"Great idea!" Kyla exclaimed. "You guys wait ten minutes and come on in, okay?"

Sam sighed and nodded, Kalli handing Charlee to him. The girls went into the room and John looked up from watching tv and smiled at them.

"I was really hoping to see you two today. I had the most terrific dream." John said, smirking a little.

Kyla laughed playfully. "Oh really? Did it have to do with two beautiful blondes, both of them happening to be your saviors?"

John winked and Kalli shook her head, but she smiled. They liked flirting with John. Sure, it was more wrong than they knew it was, but it was fun for them. It got them out of their normal circle.

"You guys have looks on your faces." John said, his flirty smile fading.

Kyla shrugged. "Well, hon, the boys are here. They found out about us hunting."

"Ah. And they prolly want to yell at me since saving me pretty much endangered your lives?" John asked.

Kyla nodded. "Unfortunately, yes."

John nodded. "Well I think I can handle it."

"So...what was this dream that has us as the stars?" Kalli asked, pulling the chair up to the bed.

"Yeah! I wanna hear all of the hot, sweaty details, Johnny." Kyla added, not realizing the boys had just opened the door.

"Well see we were in this cramped motel room, and I was totally looking to have a good time, right? And you were just looking at me Kyla, with those gorgeous eyes of yours, and Kalli was using that beautiful head of hers to try and solve this case--" John began.

"Dad?" Sam asked, cutting him off.

"Oh my God, Dad!" Dean said.

Kalli and Kyla looked at them, then at John, and then at them again.

"Dad?" Kalli asked.

"Wait a minute," Kyla said, standing up as John started making small connections in his brain, "you're meaning to tell me that this gorgeous man that we rescued from a demon, and have been flirting with shamelessly, is your deceased father?"

Sam nodded. "It's him all right."

"Or a demon in his skin." Dean said, pulling out holy water and splashing it on him. "And what is with this dream you're having with Kyla in it? That's kind of wrong, and I'm Dean Winchester saying that."

John wiped the water off of his face, and Kyla hurried and got him a towel to wipe himself off.

"So you mean, I've been flirting with my father-in-law all this time?" Kalli asked. "No wonder Charlee likes him so much. She must just know."

Charlee beamed at her name being mentioned and chose that moment of all times, to say her first word.

"Dean." She said.

Everyone looked at the adorable little girl, who was grinning and saying, "Dean."

"Yes!" Dean shouted. "She said my name first!"

He took Charlee from Sam and kissed her forehead. "You are the smartest little girl ever."

"Dean. Sam." John contemplated. "It all seems so familiar."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, Dad. Wow. How did this all happen?"

"Well he was ressurrected, obviously." Jesse said.

Everyone turned to him, Kyla avoiding his eyes a little.

"What are you talking about?" John asked. "I was dead?"

Kalli nodded. "Yeah. You made a deal with a demon, and gave up your life for Dean's."

"Well he's my son." John said, though he didn't really have any memories back, he just had this feeling seeing them standing there.

"I can tell you what happened." Jesse told them.

"And why the Hell should we believe you?" Dean asked hostily.

"Because he wouldn't lie about something that concerned me." Kyla replied timidly.

"Ah...the ex." John said, and Kyla nodded.

_Feedback is Love!_


	27. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own/co-own Kyla, Kalli, Milo and all others you do not know_

**This is a Kyla/Kalli Creation**

* * *

Third Person

"So...spill." Kalli said, going over to Sam, who instictively took her hand.

Jesse took a deep breath. "Well, I guess it all starts with the need for Sammy-boy here."

"No one gets to call me that." Sam cut in angrily.

Jesse shrugged. "Doesn't matter what people are allowed to call you--this was part of a much bigger plan for him to have you."

"Are we talking about the yellow-eyed demon here?" Kyla asked.

Jesse nodded. "Yeah. He figured that if he ressurected your father and had him be on his side, he could easily have you lured to him. Obviously, it all backfired."

"How did it backfire?" Dean asked hostilly.

Jesse took a deep breath. "Well, there's always blood involved in dark rituals like this, and well...he used _my_ blood. That's why John has no memory. That's why he's perfectly fine. His memories will come back, he just needs a little more time. I--I didn't want you guys to be torn about by all of this. I do love Kyla whether you think I do or not."

"Thank you." Kyla told him, but Dean was pissed.

"Thank you?! You're thanking him for bringing Dad back unnaturally?!" Dean asked, and stormed out of the room.

Kyla took a deep breath. "I'm thanking you anyways, Jesse. I'd rather him have no memories than be evil."

Kalli and Sam both nodded, and then Sam tipped his head in Jesse's direction and left with Charlee, and Kalli looked at John.

"Well...I guess when you get released, we take you home." Kalli said.

John nodded. "I guess so. No hard or weird feelings?"

Kalli shook her head. "Nah. It's all fine."

"I don't mind flirting with my boyfriend's Dad. Weird, sure. A little creepy? Eh. Yeah. But you know what? It was fun, and I wouldn't have done it any differently had I known, so why repent?" Kyla asked.  
John shook his head and smiled. "You know what? You're a strange one."

* * *

Third Person--Kalli

Kalli sighed as they got back to the house. Charlee was playing in her playpen, and Kalli smiled down at her child prodigy. The girl was only about six months now with all this time being passed, and her first word had been "Dean".

"Nice place you have here." John said, looking around.

Sam smiled. "Thanks. I fixed it up myself. Kalli and I needed some place to raise Charlee. It's probably only temporary though."

"Nah," Kalli said, "I quite like the home you built for us."

Sam smiled at her, and then showed John up to his room.

"Go make up with your husband." Kyla said, and then sat on the couch and turned on the television. "We'll even have the TV up really loud."

Kalli rolled her eyes, but she sighed. She _did_ want to make up with Sam. She wanted to be on talking terms with her husband. She wanted to kiss him and hug him, and hold his hand, and have sex with him, for crying out loud. He was her husband--she hated fighting with him.

"I'll keep Kyla busy, don't worry about us." Dean said, and winked at Kyla, who laughed, but cuddled with him when he sat on the couch and wrapped his arms around her.

Kalli nodded and went up the stairs, happy Kyla and Dean were happy. She opened the bedroom door, and Sam looked up and smiled a little.

"It's Dad." Sam said.

Kalli nodded. "Yeah. Look...I know I shouldn't be trying to tell you that I can do this. Our mothers died when we were six months old, and our fathers hunted demons, and mine's still alive and yours is...resurrected. Sammy...I know Charlee needs me. I also know that she needs you though. So can't we just agree to be careful? I hate fighting, and I'm sorry."

Sam smiled and kissed her. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have gotten on your case about this. I'm not saying all of this because you saved my Dad either. I'm saying this because I really am sorry. You have every right to help people. I'm just worried."

Kalli nodded. "I'm so happy to have a wonderful husband like you."

Sam smiled. "I'm happy to have a wonderful wife like _you_."

Kalli kissed him again, and then she snuggled up against him. He held her tightly and kissed the top of her head.

"You know, since we're all made up, Kyla and Dean will probably stop being cute. It's inevitable." Kalli whispered, and they both laughed.

Sam shrugged. "Maybe we'll get lucky and they'll be nice to each other."

Kalli looked up at him. "Maybe. I don't know though--we have to tell Ellen about John."

* * *

Third Person  
_Three Weeks Later..._

Kalli wasn't far off. Two weeks after John had been staying with them, they went to see Ellen. Now Ellen wasn't far away, but she had been tending to things in the Roadhouse for a bit. When they showed up with John, everyone was tense.

"Stop mothering me! I can open a damn door by myself!" Kyla said.

Dean frowned. "Well sorry for being a gentleman!"

"Why can't you just for once just let me have the last word, huh?" Kyla asked.

"Are they okay?" Ellen asked, John having not come in yet.

Sam shrugged. "I have no idea. They've been having on and off spats."

"It's because she's pregnant and doesn't know it." Kalli said.

"She _what_?!" Ellen asked, her eyes widening.

Kalli nodded. "They've been trying for a while now, and she's been so moody lately."

"But they're not married!" Ellen protested, looking over at them as Kyla started flirting suddenly.

"The're not mature enough to get married." Sam told Ellen.

"You know, that shirt brings out your eyes, Deano." She said, and kissed him.

"Wait a minute...I thought you were mad at me." Dean told her, confused, but not refusing the kisses she was showering on him now.

"Sorry. I'm just feeling moody today." Kyla shrugged. "You wanna take this someplace else?"

"Are you sure you wanna have sex in the Roadhouse?" Dean asked as she motioned towards the cellar.

"Oh my God!" Kyla exclaimed, and Kalli smiled, knowing Kyla had come to a realization. "I'm thinking like you!"

"Damn. I for sure thought she'd get it. Wait...the wheels are turning." Kalli said, enjoying the scene way too much.

Ellen sighed. "Why don't you tell her instead of letting them suffer through this?"

Kalli shrugged and grinned. "It's way too entertaining to watch."

"Are you feeling okay? You're acting a little crazy to tell you the truth." Dean said, putting his hands on Kyla's shoulders and looking at her, one eyebrow raised.

Kyla was beaming. "I'm thinking like you! No! Wait! That's bad. Only you're supposed to think like you. But don't you get it?!"

"What? No. You lost me at 'wanna take this someplace else?' to be perfectly honest." Dean replied.

Kyla kissed him gently. "Congratulations, Daddy."

Dean was _really_ confused now. "What?!"

Kyla nodded. "I'm thinking like you! I'm moody! I'm pregnant! Oh my God, I'm having your baby. I'm having my brother's baby!"

"What? I thought it was mine." Dean asked.

"Well duh, Kalli married Sam. That makes you my brother." Kyla replied, like Dean ought to know.

Dean looked over at Ellen. "I could use a beer."

Ellen nodded, and went to the bar and got him one.

"Don't you get it? This is totally incest." Kyla replied. "Oh my God...we're going to have a mutant."

"If we have sex, will you stop talking crazy?" Dean asked.

"I'm not a machine, Dean." Kyla replied, rolling her eyes.

Dean choked on his beer. "You mean you finally get pregnant and you're not a machine anymore? How is this fair to _me_?!"

Sam laughed loudly, and then Ellen dropped the beer she was getting for him as John came in the door holding Charlee.

"Oh my God." Ellen said, staring at him, white as a sheet.

"Oh yeah, Ellen--John's back." Kyla told her.

_Feedback is Love!_


	28. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own/co-own Kyla, Kalli, Milo and all others you do not know_

**This is a Kyla/Kalli Creation**

* * *

Third Person

Ellen couldn't believe her eyes. John Winchester was alive, and standing right there. Kyla went up to him and took Charlee from him, having her own conversation with Dean while Ellen finally talked.

"You're alive. But how?" Ellen asked.

"He was resurrected." Kalli explained. "It all went wrong though, and now he's back, with no memories."

"See, look at how cute she is." Kyla cooed to Dean. "I mean she's the epitomy of everything adorable."

"Aside from ours of course." Dean told her.

Kyla rolled her eyes. "Ours isn't in the running yet--it's not born."

"Who resurrected him? Why?" Ellen asked.

"The demon. They thought he could get to me, but the process was messed up because Jesse--that demon Kyla used to date--used his blood, and deep down he didn't want anything bad to happen to us." Sam explained.

Kalli nodded. "It was actually really sweet of him. The boys got their dad back, and we're not in any danger."

"You know, things are kind of coming back. Not a lot, but being here helps." John said.

"Maybe pictures will help too." Sam offered. "I mean we don't have very many, but there are a few."

John smiled. "That could help, yeah."

Sam took John over to the house, and Kalli followed after taking Charlee from Kyla, who frowned, but let them go.

"I guess we'll follow them." Dean said as Ellen put her hands on her hips.

"Ah, no. I'm gonna make a phone call, and then we're gonna talk." Ellen replied.

Kyla smiled. "About the weather?"

* * *

Third Person--Kalli

Kalli smiled as she snuggled into Sam that night. Kyla was still at the Roadhouse--Ellen was giving her and Dean a talk.

"You think Ellen's being really hard on them?" Sam asked.

Kalli shrugged. "I dunno. Aunt Ellen can get pretty intense sometimes. I mean she gave Kyla the sex talk, and now look where Kyla and Dean are."

Sam laughed. "Yeah. You know, those two may not be mature enough to get married...but I don't think they'll make terrible parents."

"No?" Kalli asked, smiling because she felt the same way.

Sam shook his head. "No. They love each other, they just conflict a lot. It's going to be their kid. Dean would do anything for his own child, and I know Kyla would too. They have a lot of love in them, and I think this may help them grow up a bit."

Kalli smiled. Sam was so observant and beautiful. He always said the right things. He loved her, and he loved her family, and theirs.

"Sam..." Kalli began.

Sam looked at her and stroked her skin as she lifted herself up a bit and looked him in the eye.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I love you." Kalli told him.

Sam smiled and kissed her. "I love you too."

Kalli nodded. She knew he did, but there was just something about them making up after a big fight that made her want to explain things to him. They'd been together for a good 15 months about, and she wanted him to understand--but he beat her to it.

"I've loved you since you and your sister helped us fight those vampires. I asked you to marry me because out of everyone I'd ever been with, you clicked with me automatically. I knew you were my soulmate. We have a beautiful daughter, we're good at communication, and when we get mad, we can blow off steam without violence. I love the way you crinkle your nose when you laugh, and the way you yell at me, and the way you flirt--it's adorable. I love what a wonderful mother you, and the way you make breakfast sometimes and hum to yourself. I love everything about you." Sam told her.

Kalli wiped away a tear. "I love you too, Sammy. The way you brood sometimes when no one's looking. The way you look up hunts and the way you get so excited when you piece everything together. I love what a wonderful father you are, and how much you put up with with my sister. I love that you're always putting yourself inbetween me and anyone you think could threaten me. I even love the way you get mad at me, because even though you're angry, I see the love in your eyes. I'm glad that I married you, Sam Winchester. I'm glad that we started a family together."

Sam smiled and kissed her, running his hands along her and then stroking her hair. She was his wife, and he was her husband. They were happy together. Things may have started out a bit fast, but this was their life. They wouldn't have chosen it any other way.

* * *

Third Person--Kyla

Kyla rolled her eyes as Ellen sat down at the table and looked at her and Dean. She was about to get into speech-mode.

"So what were you two thinking?" Ellen asked.

"That it was about time we passed on our genes?" Kyla shrugged, Dean sighing since she spoke before he could.

Ellen frowned. "You know what? You have your father's attitude."

Kyla narrowed her eyes a little. "I do not. I have an actual sense of humor."

"And sarcasm coming out every pore." Ellen added as Kyla rolled her eyes again. "Don't roll your eyes at me, young lady! What did I tell you about sex?"

"That it was an important decision?" Kyla asked.

Ellen sighed. "That there were side effects."

"Oh. That." Kyla replied, and then pointed to Dean, and then to herself. "But we _planned_ this." She told her aunt, pointing to her stomach now.

Ellen took a deep breath. "You're not married, and you're planning to just have a baby?"

"You know, when _you_ say it, it sounds so much worse than we were intending." Dean tried, putting on a smile that Ellen glared at, so he wiped it off of his face.

"You know, having a kid is a big responsibility. I'm not sure that you two are ready for it, to be perfectly honest." Ellen explained.

Kyla shrugged. "No one's ever ready for it. You can think you are, but having a baby changes everything. Dean and I know that."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, I mean there'll be days that we can't sleep together because she's too exhausted, or because she'll look like an elephant."

Kyla turned to him and narrowed her eyes. "Okay, we're talking my aunt, so number one, no sex talk. Number two, how dare you say that I'll be as big as an elephant?!" She asked accusingly, and got off of his lap.

Kyla had just switched from angry to shock in 2.5 seconds, and Dean held up his hands.

"Honey, I'm sorry, really." He said.

In an effort to show that he was really apologetic, he rested his hand on her stomach, and stroked it with his fingers.

"Sit down, please?" He asked lovingly.

Kyla pondered it a second and nodded, sitting back down on his lap.

"As much as you two are fond of each other, you're going to be responsible for another person." Ellen explained. "That's hard work."

Kyla nodded. "I know it is. We do help to take care of Charlee, Aunt Ellen."

Ellen smiled. "Yes, but this baby is going to be yours. When it cries, you have to heed to it. When it needs to be fed, you have to feed it. You have to watch over it a lot more closely than you do your niece."

"We know that, Ellen. I also know that part of this is about me taking care of Kyla--and I will. I promise." Dean replied.

Ellen sighed. "Fine. I can't stop what's happened, but I want you two to just be aware, all right? You just had to go and you and Kalli both make me a Great Aunt, didn't you?"

Kyla smiled and hugged her aunt, both of them sharing a fond embrace, as Jo entered the room.

"Um...someone's here to talk to you guys." Jo said.

Kyla looked up to see none other than her father walk into the room.

"You're lucky I was in the area." Kyle told them, and then looked at Kyla. "She doesn't _look_ pregnant."

"Why the Hell did you call him?" Kyla asked Ellen.

_Feedback is Love!_


	29. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own/co-own Kyla, Kalli, Milo and all others you do not know_

**This is a Kyla/Kalli Creation**

* * *

Third Person

Kalli stirred the sauce on the stove and looked over and sighed at Kyla and her father on the couch. Kyle had named Kyla after himself when the twins were born. Kyla had hated him for it ever since--especially since she'd never admit how alike they were.

"Move your Goddamn feet off of the coffee table." Kyla told her father, looking up from her book.

Kyle looked at her, changing the stations on the television, and ran his feet along the coffee table purposefully.

"Kalli!!" Kyla cried.

"Dad, please. She's annoying enough right now. I mean that in a loving way." Kalli said quickly.

Kyla's pregnancy was definitely not as smooth sailing as Kalli's. Dean kept saying it was because Kalli and Sam were the quiet ones, and with Dean and Kyla passing on their genes at once, who says he wasn't right? Kyla was more moody than ever, which wasn't making it easy on anyone.

Kyle had been in Sam and Kalli's house for a good couple weeks now, and John was too, trying to get his memory back. Kyle was just lounging around, and he adored Dean--adored Dean, and wasn't keen on Sam. That was fine with Sam and Dean--Dean that Kyle was awesome, and Sam didn't care for him.

"I don't think I'm harming you." Kyle told Kyla. "Where the Hell did you get this temper from."

"You." Kyla said smugly and simply, looking back at her book.

"No you didn't." Kyle replied, and then Kyla looked up again and took a deep breath.

"Change the station." She said.

"No." Kyle told her. "Now stop talking back to your father."

"Father? Funny. You dumped us on Aunt Ellen." Kyla told him. "I am not introducing this stuff into the womb."

"Is the baby machine hungry?" Dean asked, coming into the room.

"Yay!!" Kyla replied, suddenly excited and jumping up. "Peanut Butter and...where is the Snickers bar?"

"Yeah...about that...I might have eaten it in the car." Dean said, and then pouted. "I'm sorry, Baby."

Kyla forced a smile. "Well the baby, and better yet, the baby's _mother_ thinks you're going to be more sorry if you don't go out and buy me one. What am I supposed to dip into the peanut butter?"

"Celery?" Dean offered.

Kyla narrowed her eyes, and Dean threw up his hands.

"Fine!" Dean cried, and left the house, just as Kyle switched to MTV.

"I said I don't want that introduced to the womb!!" Kyla yelled.

Kyle shrugged. "I watched this when you two were in your mother's stomach and you two came out fine."

"Oh God," Kalli said, turning around, "turn it off, Dad."

"Yeah. We don't need anymore Kylas running around. Trust me--I'm enough." Kyla added.

Kyle nodded. "Good point."

He switched it to the news and then walked over to Kyla, who clocked her stomach.

"Talk to the stomach from there. I'm not to be touched." Kyla said.

"Dean can touch your stomach, but your own father can't?" Kyle asked.

Kyla made a face. "Dean put it there."

Kyle sighed. "Kalli-kins, when is lunch?"

"When Dean gets back." Kalli replied.

* * *

Third Person--Kalli

Kalli looked at the spaghetti she had prepared from scratch, and then looked over and smiled at Sam as he fed Charlee her baby food. John was eating silently and ocassionally engaging Kyla in conversation, Kyle and Dean were talking up a storm, and Kyla was eating--like she'd been starved for days.

"You are so awesome." Dean said.

"Stop saying that!!" Kyla sighed, with food in her mouth. "he's not that cool!!"

"I just named the wrong daughter after me, that's all." Kyle shrugged, and smiled at Dean.

Dean shrugged. "Kyla's pretty amazing actually. I don't think I'd have impregnated her, had I thought any differently."

Kalli's eyes widened as Kyle said the next thing.

"I don't know why you and Kalli didn't get married--keep all the cool genes in the family." Kyle said.

Sam narrowed his eyes, but at his plate, and Kyla looked at her father with daggers in her eyes.

"You know, Kalli and I took care of each other, right? You were never around, remember?" Kyla asked hostily.

Dean looked at his plate and muttered, "Awkward."

Kyle sighed. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I wasn't ready for parenthood."

Kyla mocked him, "I wasn't ready for parenthood!! Oh grow some male parts!! Kalli, do you mind if I call it a night?"

Kalli shook her head. "No, that's fine."

Kyla got up and left the table, and about five minutes later, Dean had gone up to her. Kalli sighed as John stood up.

"A lot of tension. I'm going to go and see if Ellen needs anything." John said, and left the house.

Sam got up and took Charlee to go play a bit, and Kalli looked at her father.

"Kyla took a lot upon herself when you were gone, you know? Cut her some slack. She's a great person." Kalli told him. "You should have come to show you cared when she _wasn't_ pregnant. Then she wouldn't be hormonal, and you guys could have a normal conversation."

Kalli got up and started clearing away dishes, and then turned to Kyle as he started to sit down on the couch again.

"And stop being mean to Sam. I mean it." Kalli told him.

Kyle shrugged. "You won't have to worry about me tonight, I can assure you of that."

Kalli sighed, wishing her _entire_ family was put together. She cleaned the dishes and then realized that Sam deserved something special. Maybe a romantic dinner--for that though, Kyla and Dean would have to get out of the house.

"Oh consider it done, Little Sis." Kyla said, grabbing a Snickers (Dean had brought her back a whole box of them) and the peanut butter. "I need to get away from him."

Kyla rolled her eyes at their father on the couch, and then Kalli started making her special sauce, and Kyla sat down on the couch too, picking up her book.

"Reading out loud is best for the baby." Kyle told her.

Kyla looked at him. "You not talking is best for the baby so it doesn't have a bond with you."

Kalli sighed loudly, and then Dean came down and stuck his finger in the pot. Kalli took the ladle and smacked him in the butt.

"Ow!" Dean said, and then he winked at Kalli, who laughed and rolled her eyes.

"This is for Sam." Kalli told him. "Paws off."

Dean nodded and looked towards the couch. "Hey, Kyla?"

"Yeah?" She answered absent-mindedly, back in her book.

"Why don't you ever cook for me?" Dean asked.

Kyla looked at him. "You're not my husband. Make your own damn food."

John walked in at that moment and then looked back outside.

"You know what," He asked, "I bet Ellen has more for me to do. I'll be back later."

* * *

Third Person--Kyla

Kyla took Dean's hand as they walked along the street.

"I'm not really hungry." Kyla mused.

Dean smiled. "That's because you were packing it in."

He kissed her before she could switch moods. However, he'd made her switch moods--just to a different one.

"You know how pregnant women have cravings?" Kyla asked.

Dean nodded. "Yes, so I've heard."

Kyla smirked. "Well right now I'm not really craving food. Wanna rent a motel room? Totally not classy, but we can't go back to the house."

Dean smirked too. "I'm totally up for it."

Kyla beamed and they rented a motel room, and then Dean started taking off his clothes.

"Whoa there...whoa...are we going to put any romance into this at all?" Kyla asked.

Dean knew he needed to since Kyla was being moody, and so he went up to her and kissed her gently.

"I'm sorry, I'm rushing." Dean whispered.

Kyla shrugged and smiled a little. "You're just really excited to be with me."

She kissed him before he could reply, and then they fell back onto the motel bed and kissed for a little while, Dean's hand going up her shirt. Kyla smirked a little, and pulled his shirt off, making a trail of kisses down to his belly button. They would have gotten farther, had Dean not started talking.

"You know, it's hard to believe that soon you'll be way too large for us to do this anymore." He said.

Kyla stopped the kisses and sat up. "You know what? I'm no longer in the mood."

"Honey, I didn't mean it like that." Dean protested, knowing his mistake too late. "Come one, I'm really sorry."

"Well I don't really care. I'm not satisfying you." Kyla replied, and got up to pull her shirt on.

Dean groaned and then muttered to himself, "Damn."

_Feedback is Love!_


	30. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own/co-own Kyla, Kalli, Milo and all others you do not know_

**This is a Kyla/Kalli Creation**

* * *

Kalli's POV:

Kalli smiled as she took the pasta out of the oven, and Sam picked Charlee up out of her high chair.

"I think our beautiful little girl is well fed. When do you think Dean and Ky will be back to take her?" Sam asked.

Kalli shrugged. "I guess it depends on how it went."

That was when the door slammed, and Kalli started laughing.

"Dean, for the last time--it's over. Tonight is it for us. Now get Charlee, and let's go and play with our niece!" Kyla roared.

Dean came into the dining room and looked at the table that was romantically set for two. He sighed a heavy sigh, and Sam handed Charlee on over.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

Dean shrugged as Charlee started to play with his hair.

"Kyla's hormones are being a crazy bitch." Dean replied.

Kalli nodded. "Go have fun...or as much as you can without slipping up with the whole...her getting larger thing."

"How the Hell did you know?" Dean asked.

Kalli shrugged. "I'm psychic--and Kyla just told me in my mind. So uh...go. Try to make it up to her. You guys can't keep going around fighting like this all the time when you're going to have a baby of your own."

"Are you coming or not?" Kyla asked him.

Dean took a deep breath, and then plastered a smile on his face before turning to her as she reached the door.

"Charlee was just saying 'bye' to Mommy and Daddy." Dean told her.

Kyla smiled. "Awww!! That's so cute!!"

Dean waved at Kalli and Sam, and Charlee mimicked the motion, and then as Dean started to walk out the door, Charlee spoke up.

"Bye-Bye." She said.

Kalli and Sam beamed at their little girl, and Kyla clapped her hands in glee. As Dean and Kyla left the house with Charlee, Kyle walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer out of the fridge.

"I'm going...don't worry about it. And hey--if you can't get it up, it's fine. It happens." Kyle told Sam.

Kalli rolled her eyes and pointed out of the kitchen. "Out."

Kyle kissed her cheek and left the house, and Kalli went and sat on Sam's lap as he looked rather dismal.

"How can your father like Dean over me?" Sam asked her.

Kalli shrugged. "Dean's a Kyle. Don't take it personally. I like _you_ better. Isn't that all that matters?"

Sam smiled a little. "Yeah. You _should_ like me better."

Kalli kissed him softly, and Sam ran his fingers through her hair.

"Now eat my pasta." Kalli instructed.

She got off of him and took her own seat, and Sam smiled at her.

"I love you, Kalli Winchester." Sam told her.

Kalli beamed. "I love you too, Sam Winchester."

* * *

Dean's POV:

Dean sighed as Kyla sat in the backseat of the Impala and played 'Peek-A-Boo' with Charlee.

"I'm really sorry about the comment I made earlier." Dean said. "I keep not thinking before I open my mouth."

Kyla stopped playing for a moment and nodded. "Yeah. Well I'm sorry I keep jumping to angry in like 2.5 seconds."

"You couldn't have thought of that an hour ago?" Dean asked.

Kyla put on a smile. "Dean..."

Dean sighed. "Sorry. I'm just...really not in the 'happy place' I wish I was in right now. I was expecting to be more satisfied when we picked Charlee up."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. I just...man this pregnancy is hard on us. How about we try this again tomorrow night? You and I can have our own romantic night, all right?" Kyla asked.

Dean nodded. He seriously needed some loving, so he thought he could be okay with that. He wanted to show Kyla he really did care, and so he was willing to do this with her--do this _for_ her.

"All right. You want the reins, or can I do it?" Dean asked.

Kyla shrugged. "You can if you want to."

Dean smiled. "I'll be in charge of our romantic evening. Now how's Charlee?"

"Dean." Charlee said.

Kyla laughed. "She loves you more than me, I think."

"And you're _laughing_ about that?" Dean asked her.

Kyla shrugged. "It's okay. When she gets older, she'll like me more."

Dean chuckled. "Eh, maybe."

Kyla looked at Charlee and smiled. "Let's try and make sentences, okay? Is. Is. Dean is. Dean is. Dean is stupid. Can you say that Uncle Dean is stupid, Charlee?"

She was saying it in a loving tone, and so Dean let it slide. He knew she didn't really think he was stupid. But why was she teaching Charlee then? Dean parked at a make-out spot without knowing it, and got into the backseat with Kyla and Charlee.

"Why are you teaching her that?" Dean asked.

Kyla shrugged. "You know those shows where that guy takes the little baby out to pick up girls? I'm not letting you do that with Charlee."

Dean smiled and stroked her hair. "You really think I'll go pick up girls with Charlee?"

"You never know, Dean. I mean what if I drive you away like halfway through the pregnancy? What if you get tired of the not being able to have sex, and you need a pick-me-up? I mean it's not like we're married." Kyla protested.

Dean kissed her, and though caught off guard at first, Kyla smiled into it, and then Charlee started to say, "No." Right as she said it the first time, Kyla and Dean pulled away, and smiled at the little baby in between them.

"She's learned the terrible two word." Kyla said.

There was a tapping on the window, and Kyla jumped but rolled it down, to see an officer with a flashlight. When he saw Charlee, he frowned.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves--getting it on with an infant in the car." He told them, and Kyla couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

Sam's POV:

"Do you really think that Charlee's safe?" Sam asked.

Kalli was laying on top of him, and sighed a bit, kissing him softly. They were so close. There were no obstacles. Their clothes were on the floor, and yet he wasn't quite with her yet.

"Sammy...it's _our_ night. I trust Kyla and Dean with their own niece. For Heaven's sakes, they need this practice." Kalli said. "Now come on...we were getting to a really good place."

Sam nodded, and kissed his wife, sticking his hand in her hair. It was about time he was focusing on her and not on the safety of his daughter. He knew she'd be safe. Knew that Kyla and Dean would never let anything bad happen to her. It was all about his wife right now. So he made a trail of kisses down to the hollow of her throat, and turned them over.

"That's my guy." Kalli whispered.

Sam chuckled, and then he kissed her mouth to silence her, and as she put her arms up above her head to let Sam dictate, Sam ran his hands along her arms and as their hands met, their fingers entwined automatically. They smiled at each other as Sam pulled away a little, and then Sam kissed Kalli down to her belly button, and nibbled on her stomach a little, making her giggle.

"I love you, Wife." Sam whispered, kissing her back up to her throat.

Kalli smiled fondly. "I love you too, Husband."

Just as Sam was about to initiate the act though, there was a knock on the door. Kalli let out an annoyed sound and pulled the covers up around her.

"You have got to be _kidding_ me!" Kalli exclaimed.

"I'm walking in." Came Kyle's voice.

Sam got an angry look on his face and wiped his hand down his face, just as Kyle walked in.

"Wow...not what I was expecting to see." Kyle said, and shrugged and bit into the apple.

"What do you want, Dad?" Kalli asked pointedly, wanting Kyle out of the room.

Kyle shrugged. "We're out of cheese."

"You seriously came in here to tell me that?!" Kalli asked.

"I want cheese." Kyle told her.

"Then go and _buy_ some!" Kalli said.

Kyle raised an eyebrow. "You've been hanging out with your sister way too much."

"I'm trying to have sex with my husband right now, so can you _please_ get out?" Kalli asked exasperatedly.

Kyle pouted. "Fine. I'll go buy more cheese."

"Thank you!" Kalli called after him and then took a deep breath.

"I hate your father." Sam muttered.

Kalli was still amazingly feeling in the mood, and so she just nodded, and then crawled on top of Sam.

"So where were we?" She asked.

She kissed him, making a trail of kisses down to his chest, and then kissing him repeatedly until he chuckled.

"I think right about there." Sam replied. "Hopefully we'll have no more interruptions."  
Kalli reached over and knocked on the wood nightstand, and then kissed Sam gently, and he returned it. Both were handling each other with such love and care, and soon they were finally at the place they'd been trying to reach, and Kalli giggled when they were done.

"I really do love you. Thank you for always being able to perform." Kalli giggled again after she said it.

Sam chuckled. "Well thank you for always being in the mood when I am. We're a perfect match."

Kalli nodded. "Perfect. Again?"

"Definitely." Sam replied.

* * *

Kyla's POV:

Kyla woke up the next morning feeling exceedingly hungry. She also smelt food, and so she hurried downstairs and breathed happily before opening her eyes.

"You poisoned it, didn't you?" Kyla asked Kyle.

Kyle shrugged. "Only your portion."

"You're lucky I'm pregnant and starving." Kyla told him, sitting down at the table.

"You're lucky I don't poison my offspring." Kyle said.

Kyla rolled her eyes. "Nice comeback. Did you get it from your Mom? Though I bet she was serious."

"Don't talk about your grandmother like that." Kyle told her.

"Just serve me some God damn pancakes." Kyla said, and handed out her plate.

Kyle sighed. "I am sorry for the past I put you and your sister through."

"Not sorry enough as far as I'm concerned." Kyle replied.

Kyla didn't really care that Kyle had almost tried to patch up their relationship. He put some pancakes on her plate just as the others filed down, and Dean kissed Kyla's head, sitting down next to her.

Dean chuckled. "You smelled food and came running."

Kyla grinned and kissed him. "Well I need stamina for tonight."

She winked, and then Charlee pointed to the fridge, and Sam kissed her, and then got her some toaster waffles out of the fridge and heated one up, tearing it into little pieces for her as Kalli got her and Sam some breakfast.

"Syrup?" Kalli asked.

Kyle handed her the bottle, and Kalli poured some syrup on her pancakes and then she smelled a familiar smell--Kyla too. Kyle's omelletes.

"Oh my God..." Kyla said as Dean took her knife from her place setting and put it away from her. "That smells amazing...Dad."

Kyle smiled. "Thank you. You guys used to love these when I _did_ see you."

Kalli nodded. "That we did. So...who else needs the syrup?"

Sam used some, and then Dean, and Kyla. When Kyla got it, she practically started dousing her breakfast in it.

"Whoa! Slow down! Isn't that enough syrup?" Dean asked her, starting to eat his pancake.

Kyla shrugged. "What? I'm eating for two."

"What? Do you _both_ want to be fat?" Dean asked.

Kyla looked at him. "Do you _ever_ want to get laid again?"

Kalli snorted as Sam played a bit with Charlee's food so that she would eat it.

"Of course he does," Kyle replied, poking his sausage, "just not by you."

Kyla looked at her father. "You're lucky that Dean keeps the knives away from me, because you'd have one less finger."

Kyle looked up as he stuck a large piece of pancake into his mouth.

"Wow. I could use some more syrup." Dean said, and poured more syrup onto his plate.

Kyla smiled at him. "So you _do_ want tonight to fair well for you?"

Dean nodded. "Oh God, yes."

Kyla leaned over and kissed him again, and then she pulled away and ate a piece of sausage childishly, her and Kyle making faces at each other as they ate.

"How old are you two anyways?" Kalli asked.

Kyla shrugged. "Ask him--he made us."

_Feedback is Love!_


	31. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own/co-own Kyla, Kalli, Milo and all others you do not know_

**This is a Kyla/Kalli Creation**

* * *

Third Person--John's POV

John Winchester wanted answers. Needed answers. He'd been trying to get his memory back. Somehow he believed these boys. Somehow knew they were his sons. But he had no memories of them. No memories of their births. Birthday parties. He was lost. He needed his memories to come back, but they weren't coming back with him just sitting around waiting for them to come back.

"Don't you feel to young to be a grandfather?" Kyle asked John, plopping down on the couch and turning on the television.

John looked up. "To be honest...I have no idea."

Kyle nodded. "Right. The whole...memory loss thing. So you were dead?"

"Apparently." John replied.

Kyle sighed. "Maybe if I'd been resurrected, my own daughter would let me touch her stomach--or my own son-in-law would let me hold my grand daughter."

"What is your beef with Sam anyways?" John asked.

Kyle looked at him, and John knew that it was to access whether or not Kyle could trust him with the truth. John had no idea what kind of man he was, but the girls treated him like he was a better man than Kyle, so that's all he had to go off of.

"To be honest, John, the only problem I have with Sam is that he's a better father than I ever was, or ever will be." Kyle explained.

John raised an eyebrow. "So you make him feel like crap while you give Dean praise and adoration?"

Kyle shrugged. "You have your methods, and I have mine. I see a lot of myself when I was younger and expecting in Dean. No one gave me any praise and adoration and look at the kind of father I became. I know I have to take some blame, but it didn't help that people always expected me to fail."

"That makes sense." John said truthfully, and looked at the television. "From the little that Sam's told me, I was never around much either."

"But when they were younger you were all they had because your wife died. My wife died and I dumped my daughters on their aunt, who had her own daughter to deal wife. Hell, Ellen was pregnant when I handed the girls over." Kyle admitted. "And most of the times I visited, the girls didn't know I was even around."

John looked at Kyle, and nodded. "I bet they'd love to know that."

"Love to know what?" Kalli asked, having just come in the door with a huge bag of groceries.

"That the news is as riveting as watching two old men playing ping pong." Kyle replied with a cocky smile.

Sam came in behind Kalli holding Charlee, who was playing with her Dad's hair, instead of with the teddy bear Sam was trying to get her to play with.

"I assume that means it's not riveting at all?" Sam asked rudely.

Kalli sighed, and smacked his arm, and looked at her father. "I'm sorry the news sucks, Dad."

Kyle shook his head. "Watching old men play ping pong is hilarious."

"Oh is it now?" Kyla asked, placing her hand on her back. "Kalli?"

"Yeah?" Kalli answered, putting groceries away.

"Did your back start hurting before you started showing?" Kyla asked.

Kalli laughed. "You eat too many Snickers bars. My OBGYN told me that the amount of junk you eat during your pregnancy determines when things hurt. We're both rather fit though, so you'll just have random bouts until you stop eating those Snickers bars."

Kyla frowned. "But I need the Snickers bars."

"Then say 'hello' to back pain in the end of your first trimester." Kalli said.

"I'm sure you could do a sort of mind over matter thing and pretend something is a Snickers bar." John offered. "Like a carrot stick."

"That's gonna take a whole lot of imagination that Kyla doesn't have." Kyle said.

Kyla sent her father a look. "Trust me when I say I have imagination--I have to pretend Dean's Batman sometimes because otherwise when he starts saying stupid things, all the fire's gone, and neither of us gets lucky."

"Who says you have to pretend?" Dean asked, coming down the stairs. "I am Batman."

"What, so Sam's Robin?" Kyla asked.

Sam looked up. "Please leave me out of this conversation."

"Of course Sam is Robin." Dean said. "And the Impala? Totally the Batmobile."

Kyla nodded. "Okay. Well come your third movie...Batman...Robin's the sexiest thing alive."

Kalli laughed. "You want my husband or something?"

"God no--that's polygamy. I believe that's illegal." Kyla said with a smile.

John realized that none of this conversation was sparking anything, and so he suddenly stood up and everyone looked at him. They all wanted him to get his memories back. Wanted him to feel better. He wanted that too. For now all he could do was go for a walk.

* * *

Third Person--Jesse

Jesse sighed. He needed more to go off of. He needed to let himself be seen. The only problem with that was that everyone wanted him dead--everyone. Kyla included.

"Yeah, I totally want you dead." Kyla said.

Jesse whirled around and Kyla held up her hands.

"How?" He asked.

"Kalli's psychic, and I can read minds--even demon minds." Kyla explained. "Kalli and I don't want you dead. We have way more faith in you than Sam and Dean do. Dad doesn't really have any idea who you are, and John? He doesn't even remember you resurrecting him. Which by the way--"

"Can't tell you that." Jesse cut in.

Kyla sighed. "Can't, or won't?"

Jesse sighed too. "It doesn't really matter."

Kyla nodded. "Right. More secrets."

She crossed her arms over her chest, and Jesse stepped a little closer. Kyla held up her hand to tell him to back off, but Jesse just inched a little closer.

"Don't make me scream." Kyla warned.

Jesse's hand rested on her stomach, and Kyla swallowed.

"Don't you find it weird to be touching the stomach of a woman who's carrying the baby of another man?" Kyla asked, an eyebrow up.

"I just can't believe your having his baby. I mean come on. Did he ever treat you right?" Jesse asked.

Kyla nodded. "Yeah. That's the whole thing, Jesse. I never treated him right. I prolly still don't, to be quite honest. I love him, Jesse. You and I have this connection, but it's out of loneliness and need. We're both very much in need of companionship. Dean's just--he hurts and I hurt. He's sad, and I feel sad. I just--if I let him know that, then he has so much of me."

"Why did you let me know it then?" Jesse asked.

"Honestly?" Kyla asked.

"I'm a demon, I can handle honesty." Jesse replied.

Kyla nodded slowly. "I didn't have to break down your defenses. There's something truly rewarding about someone letting you in. Knowing that someone trusts you as much as they do. Knowing that when they let you in, it was because they loved you; wanted to be with you; couldn't live without you."

Kyla looked down at the ground, and Jesse nodded.

"You should take your own advice. Maybe you two fight so much because you've been so hurt before, that you can't let him know he's in." Jesse said, taking his hand away.

Kyla smoothed down her shirt and pointed to the house. "I should get back in. I have to talk to Dean."

Jesse nodded. "Yeah. Go."

"You have to leave, Jesse. You can't keep stalking the house." Kyla told him as she walked away.

Jesse knew he had to stalk the house though. He had to make sure John didn't get his memory back. John getting him memory back meant that he'd failed. Jesse couldn't afford to fail.

* * *

Third Person--Sam

Sam sighed as Charlee played with his hair some more, and Kalli laughed. Sam loved his daughter, and he loved his hair--but his head was sensitive, and Charlee liked to pull on his hair rather hard.

"I think someone needs a nap." Sam said in a baby, sing-song voice.

Charlee smiled. "No."

Sam frowned. "Kyla taught you that word, didn't she?"

"Who says Kyla taught her that word?" Dean asked, grabbing a beer out of the fridge. "And isn't it bad parenting to keep beers in the fridge?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "1, those are your beers, and 2, my daughter isn't old enough to get into the fridge and get the beers out, let alone open them and drink them."

Dean nodded. "Touche."

"I need Dean." Kyla said, coming in from the back door.

Sam watched as Kyla and Kalli exchanged looks, and then Kyla dragged Dean upstairs.

"What was that?" Sam asked.

Kalli looked up at him as she put bread in the bread box. "What was what?"

She smiled, and normally Sam would be too oblivious to know something was up, but he'd seen the exchange of looks, and he wanted to know what was going on.

"What was that whole, 'I'll let you know what's going on later' look?" Sam asked, sighing as Charlee tugged and giggle.

"You two need to have a serious conversation, so I'll go ahead and take Charlee." Kyle said, reaching out his arms.

"No!" Sam said automatically, switching the side he was holding Charlee on. "My baby."

Sam pouted, and held Charlee closer, and Kyle laughed.

"Wow. He couldn't be any more gay." Kyle told Kalli, and dodged a bag of potato rolls that Kalli threw his direction.

Kyle went upstairs as Kalli put her hands on her hips and shook her head.

"Ignore him." Kalli said, grabbing the bag she'd thrown and putting it away, dealing with the extra bags, and then sitting at the island counter. "Now, what look?"

"You two know something you're not telling us." Sam continued. "And by 'us', I mean Dean and I."

Kalli shrugged. "What's Kyla's business, should stay Kyla's business. Now hand me Charlee so I can put her down for a nap."

Kalli held out her hands and Charlee immediately crawled into them, and Kalli kissed her forehead.

"Naptime." Kalli said, and nibbled on Charlee's stomach, sending her into a fit of giggles.

"No." Charlee said after the laughter subsided.

Kalli laughed. "Kyla definitely taught our daughter her terrible two word."

Sam didn't want his conversation to just be pushed away, so he followed Kalli and Charlee up to the nursery, and after Kalli put Charlee into her crib and turned out the lights, Sam followed her into their room, where Kalli immediately set to the hamper.

"I'll help you sort." Sam said.

Kalli smiled. "Thank you."

Sam nodded, and they began to sort the dirty clothes into darks, lights, and colors.

"So...what is Kyla's business?" Sam asked.

Kalli sighed. "Look, Sammy--I know we're married, and we have to be truthful with each other, it's just--Kyla is my sister. I have to keep her secrets. She needs to be able to know she can confide in me and I won't go blabbing things."

"That means this all has to do with Jesse." Sam said.

Kalli looked at Sam. "Jesse isn't as dangerous as everyone thinks he is. He's not the demonic monster everyone points him out to be. He took care of my big sister, he loved her, and he would never hurt her, her unborn child, me, or Charlee."

"Notice how you left out Dad, Dean and I?" Sam asked.  
"I left out my Dad too." Kalli told him. "And what I think you need to learn, is that Jesse wouldn't kill Dean--it means all the feelings Kyla ever had for him would turn into hatred. He wouldn't kill you, because that hurts me, which in turn, hurts Kyla. Kyla likes John, and so...Dad's really the only one in jeopardy here."

Sam nodded. "Yeah. Sure."

Kalli sighed and walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him softly.

"Just promise me that you'll just drop this, okay? Kyla's never really been good at letting people in." Kalli explained.

Sam nodded. "All right. I'll be good."

"Then I owe you a reward." Kalli said, and smirked a little.

Sam smiled. "I really love it when you smirk."

"That's because you know what's coming next." Kalli replied, and took the dirty clothes and put them back in the hamper. "Now the bed's free."

Sam chuckled, and kissed her, sitting on the bed and pulling her onto his lap.

"You sure we shouldn't be making sure Kyla isn't crushing Dean's spirits?" Sam asked.

Kalli raised an eyebrow. "Why would she be doing that?"

"We both know how she gets when Jesse comes around." Sam replied.

Kalli rolled her eyes. "Kyla never loved Jesse anywhere near as much as she loves Dean. Trust me--she's not crushing Dean's spirits. But you're starting to crush mine."

Kalli pouted, and Sam kissed her softly, running his hands along her arms. She lifted his shirt up a bit, and so he put his arms in the air, and they broke the kiss so Kalli could get his shirt off, and then she tossed it into the hamper, pumping her fists in the air.

"Ten points for Kalli!" She said.

Sam laughed, and in a swift motion, pinned her to the bed, Kalli giggling, and then stroking his hair as he hovered on top on her.

"Why don't you ever talk nerdy to me anymore?" Kalli asked, cocking her head to one side.

Sam smirked. "You want quantum mechanics or demon lore?"

* * *

Third Person--Dean

Dean was confused, yet excited when Kyla dragged him into the room. He wasn't quite sure why she wasn't yelling, or getting mad at him, but it meant that he could very well be in for a very pleasing afternoon.

"I'm not good at this." Kyla said.

Dean set the beer down on the nightstand, sitting next to her on the bed.

"Yes you are. You're quite fantastic at this." Dean told her.

Kyla laughed and rolled her eyes. "We're not going to have sex, Dean."

"Oh." Dean said, and the grin/smirk was gone.

Kyla set her hand on his. "I need to apologize to you."

Dean was a little confused. He wasn't sure what was going on, because his pregnant girlfriend was being sweet. She was being calm, and respectful--this was just wrong.

"Is this invasion of the body snatchers?" Dean asked, standing up. "Are you Kalli? Because it's not my fault Sam isn't as good as me in the bedroom, but this is just wrong. I'm with your sister."

Kyla laughed. "Yeah. Cause if Kalli and I switched bodies, we'd totally leave the other one alone with our men. Yeah right. Kalli would be afraid I'd sleep with her husband, and I'd be afraid, that Kalli would just come right out and tell you why I'm so cranky all the time."

"Pregnancy hormones." Dean stated calmly.

Kyla smiled. "I don't deserve you, Dean Winchester."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, sitting on the bed.

"You're used to one-night stands. Used to flings, and no commitment." Kyla said. "You're used to being used, but I don't want you to think that I'm using you. I--I've never really been one to let in the people that matter most to me--Kalli not counting because she's my sister and means more to me than anything. It's just--after Rick, I shut-out all the men I truly had feelings for."

"What about Jesse?" Dean asked.

Kyla shook her head. "I loved Jesse, I'm not going to deny it, I just--Jesse wasn't afraid to let me in. At all. It was easy for him to open up to me even though he lied about being a demon. With you? You had to let barriers down. Cassie hurt you. Some girl in your past had to have hurt you, because you're too great a guy to have become a womanizer like this on your own. And still, through all of it, you let me in. All the way in. I'm a terrible person for not doing the same with you. I mean you trust me, and you love me, and you do things for me without me asking, and--I needed to let you know that I'm letting you all the way in, Dean Winchester. My heart belongs to you, and it always has--I've just been too scared and selfish to admit it."

Dean sat there, looking at her blankly. He wasn't sure what to say to all of that. This is the most honest she'd ever been with him since they'd known each other. They'd fought, had fun, made a baby--but never once did he feel as close to her as he felt now. She'd finally let her guard down. Finally told him that he was the one for her. Let him know that Jesse didn't mean nearly as much to her as he did.

"You may be thinking that I only like you because you were a challenge, but that's not it at all." Kyla said quickly, looking at the blank look on his face as he processed the information she was spitting out. "When we first met, I thought you were like all the other 'many women, one man' men out there, but I was wrong. As we got to know each other, and fought, and opened up a bit, I realized that you just had a past you didn't want to cope with, and so did I. We both have parent issues, and relationship issues, and yet we're different enough that our puzzle pieces fit, you know? Jesse and I were so alike that we didn't fight. Not until I found out he was lying to me. What is a relationship without fighting? If you can't fight with someone, and know you can get over it, and still be in love, how do you know you're in love? We got over our fighting. We even had great angry sex sometimes. It's just--I got to see every facet of you. And I loved it."

"Okay, slow down." Dean told her.

He ran his thumb over the hand of hers he was holding, and thought a little more. He wasn't slowly processing like she thought he was he was trying to come up with the perfect thing to say. She was just coming clean with him so fast, and he wasn't quite ready with anything beautiful to say.

"Sorry. Sometimes my mouth runs away with me." Kyla said with a blush.

Dean chuckled. "And I love that about you."

Kyla smiled. "I'm glad."

"You know why I think we're perfect for each other?" Dean asked, and Kyla shook her head. "Because of things like this. I hate the guy, but without him, you wouldn't have realized where your heart was. Jesse was the push you needed, and in some ways, he was the push I needed too. Women and I--let's just say that I don't always respect them in the morning. You, though? Even when your defenses were up I admired you. Look at what you do for your sister. Look at what you do for you niece. You love my brother like he was your own brother, and you don't see hunting as black and white. You are so abrasive with me sometimes--and I need it. Women don't normally fight me, you know? And I definitely don't make it a habit of hitting them."

"I liked it in the heat of the moment." Kyla admitted, and blushed, waving her hand for him to continue.

Dean smiled. "They don't interrupt me either." He chuckled as Kyla laughed, and then stroked her cheek. "We're perfect for each other because we have just enough things in common and not in common to keep the relationship interesting. We let the other one through our defenses, and we don't regret it. You're not regretting it, are you?"

Kyla shook her head. "No. I actually feel a little better about myself to be honest. I was feeling so bad that you let me in and I hadn't had the strength to. But I mean, why didn't I? You're wonderful."

Dean smiled, and was about to say something, when she kissed him. The kiss was more than loving, it was needy, and so Dean returned it, because he was certainly needy himself. When Kyla broke away though, he couldn't hold back the groan of protest, and Kyla giggled, and then smiled, looking him in the eye.

"You know how I've been moody lately? Don't answer! That was a rhetorical question. Well...I'm not really in a mood, right now, I'm in the mood, right now, so I really think you'd like to accompany me in the shower." Kyla said, and kissed him swiftly enough he couldn't return it.

"Oh thank you, Jesus." Dean breathed.

Kyla laughed. "Well hurry up, Deano."

Dean watched as she went towards the bathroom and then turned to look at him, lowering the straps on her shirt, and so he smirked, and stood up, following her into the shower.

* * *

Third Person--Kyle

Kyle knew what his daughters were up to, and so he heaved a sigh, and lounged on the couch. He hadn't been doing any mercenary work for a while. That's what he was. A mercenary. Kyle only took jobs that paid, and lately he'd been with his daughters. Every time he started opening up to them though, he had to make a joke or snide comment. Why could open up to everyone else, he had no idea. Thinking hard, he realized he'd named the right daughter after him after all.

"Who says I have to fail with the Grandkids though?" Kyle asked himself.

Kyle tiptoed up to the nursery, and peeked in to see Charlee sleeping. He decided to go ahead and just camp out in there, because his girls would be busy for a while, and Charlee normally only napped for a couple hours at the most. So he sat in the rocking chair with a blanket, and he curled up, nodding off to sleep, only wake up to a soft coo by Charlee. Kyle woke up, his fatherly instincts kicking in, and he smiled at the baby girl pointing at the puppy, and the puppy sitting there, looking up at her so intently.

"You two really are adorable." Kyle said.

Milo wagged his tail at the sound of the voice, and hopped onto Kyle's lap. Kyle was quite aware that the puppy didn't like Dean, and was very fond of Sam, and so he welcomed the trust that Milo was giving him. He stroked the puppy's fur, and then got up to get his grand daughter, and she cooed a little more, Kyle putting his finger to his lips, and Charlee stopping. Kyle picked her up, baby in one arm and puppy in the other, and then sat back down in the rocking chair.

"Anyone taught you to walk yet, Charlee?" Kyle asked.

Kyle set Milo on the ground and then took Charlee's hands, and had her stand. He'd been working on getting her to stand since he'd been in the house, and she could do it now. Sam had just been too set on keeping Kyle away from his daughter, that he hadn't really let her stand or walk--if she could do that, Sam couldn't hold her away from her grandfather.  
Charlee smiled up at the man she knew was her grandfather, and stood firmly on her two little feet, reaching up towards Milo on since Kyle had picked the puppy back up and set him on his lap. Kyle smiled down at the little girl, and then leaned his face in and she touched his whiskers, giggling.

"Now my darling grandchild, you're going to have to work for the puppy." Kyle said, and got up, making sure Charlee was stable.

Charlee was good at standing up by herself, and so Kyle smiled some more, and set Milo down.

"Heel!" Kyle commanded.

Milo did as he was told, and then Charlee got a look of annoyance on her face. It very much reminded Kyle of Sam, and he pointed to Milo.

"Come on over and pet Milo, Charlee." Kyle said. "Come on."

Kyle got up and went over to the toddler, holding onto each of her hands and she smiled. It made Kyle smile too--Charlee was a very happy baby. Quiet; good natured--obviously the child of Sam and Kalli. She made the motions of walking with her feet, and Kyle helped her along, praising her as they went. For an entire week he snuck around doing it with her, every time she got up from a nap, or woke up in the morning. This particular morning, however, Sam caught Kyle in the act as Charlee grinned, walking over to her grandfather.

"Kalli! Charlee's walking!" Sam beamed. "Hey! What are you doing touching my baby?!"

Kalli came running into the room with a towel, drying her hair, Kyla and Dean hurrying to the nursery too.

"Damn-it! We missed her first steps!" Dean said.

Kyla smiled at him, but smacked his arm. "No cursing in front of the baby."

"Sorry, Kiddo." Dean replied, touching her stomach.

"I meant Charlee, but this one too." Kyla admitted.

"Who said you could touch her?!" Sam asked, taking Charlee away from Kyle.

Kyle sighed. "You could at least give me credit for teaching your daughter to walk."

"That was sweet of you, Dad." Kalli told him with a genuine smile, and Kyle knew it was because Kalli wanted her Dad to be part of her life if he cared enough to be.

"No one asked you to teach her!" Sam said, utterly defeated.

"Can I talk to him alone?" Kyle asked.

Kyla pouted. "But I wanted to see someone punch someone else."

"We can go watch boxing on tv." Dean suggested.

"Ewww, gross." Kyla replied, scrunching up her nose.

Dean laughed. "Come on."

Kyla sighed, but left with Dean, and Kalli looked at the two boys, and then picked up Milo and left too.

"Look at it from my point of view, Sam." Kyle tried. "I mean, what if your son-in-law doesn't like you, and won't let you hold your grand-daughter."

"I only don't like you because you've made it clear that you don't like me." Sam replied.

Kyle smiled a little. "Sam, you're a terrific father. I only make fun of you because it's how I am. You're a better Dad than I am. The only time I saw any really meaningful things happen with my girls was from afar. Kyla didn't lose a tooth until she was 7, but I saw it happen, and she has no idea. Kalli brought home straight A's everyday in Junior High and High School. Ellen put them up on the fridge, and I could see them, but I never told her how proud I was of her. And Kyla's first boyfriend, tried to get to third base on the second date, and she popped him in the face. That girl's full of fire, you know? And me? I couldn't look at them because they looked so much like their mother. They still do. And they have her strengths, and her weaknesses, and her beauty, both inside and out. Just...can we try to at least tolerate each other, Sam?"

Sam looked moved, and pondered it. If Kyle hadn't decided to open his big mouth, he would have gotten his way too.

"I mean anyways, the girl looks so much like her mother, are you even sure she's yours? Doesn't her nose look like Dean's?" Kyle asked.

"Nothing of Charlee's looks like Dean." Kalli replied, coming into the room and shooting Kyle a look, Sam pouting.

"You really spied on my second date with Gunther?" Kyla asked, entering the room too.

Kalli smiled. "Hand Charlee over, Sam. Dad's proved his worth. And for the record--I knew you were proud of me and my A's."

Kyla nodded. "Yeah. I mean I'm not completely forgiving you for never being there, but I think that warrants a tummy touch."

Kalli gasped. "Really?!"

"Wow. I'm truthful, you eavesdrop, and I get rewarded? Holy crap. I need a moment to take this all in. Kyla caving. Never thought I'd see the day." Kyle said with a laugh.

"Hey," Kyla told him, "this is a once in a lifetime opportunity for you to touch the tummy, Mister. So stop being a smart-mouth."

Kyle smiled a little, and set his hand on his daughter's stomach. She mentioned that he wouldn't be able to feel anything because the baby wasn't big enough to do anything exciting yet, but Kyle didn't mind. They'd all turned over a new leaf.

* * *

Third Person--Kalli

Kalli was a little surprised to see Carter and Maddie at the door, but it was a happy surprise.

"Well come on in!" Kalli exclaimed.

Sam was trying to get Charlee to walk to him, instead of to Kyle, and when it didn't work, Sam would just pick her up, and hold her to him. Carter let out a laugh, and got a look from Sam, and quickly looked at Kalli.

"We just need a place to stay for tonight. I mean, trust me--it won't be forever." Carter said.

Kyla entered the room with a grin. "Is that Carter?! Come here, Hottie, and give me a hug!"

Kalli rolled her eyes and Carter hugged Kyla, Kyla kissing his cheek as she pulled away.

"How's the baby?" Carter asked.

Kyla shrugged. "Fine. It's the moody pregnant woman that gets on everyone's nerves."

Carter laughed. "I'm sure you're exaggerating."

"Not at all." Kyle said. "Kyle Morgan. Kyla and Kalli's father. And yes--Kyla is the feminine form of Kyle, and she was named after me because I'm an arrogant, egotistical son of a bitch."

Kalli held up her finger. "Babies present, Dad."

Kyle nodded. "Sorry. This the guy that Kyla talks about in her sleep sometimes?"

"Kyla talks in her sleep?" Dean asked.

"Wow, you're attentive." Kyle mocked.

Kyla's eyes widened. "Were you just mean to...Dean?! The world's about to end! Duck and cover! The bombs are coming down!"

"Ha, ha." Kyle said. "But no, really--you're the guy with the little girl, who has a ghost friend, right? You're not the demon 'hottie'?"

"Hi, Dean." Maddie said, walking up to him and smiling.

Kalli laughed because they could all tell that Dean was now suddenly feeling very awkward.

"Hi, Maddie. I see you brought Sarah." He told her, referencing to the doll.

Maddie nodded. "I take Sarah everywhere. I hurt my finger...will you kiss it and make it better?"

Maddie held her finger up to Dean, and Dean smiled awkwardly, and then bent down and kissed it rather quickly, leaving Kyla to burst out laughing.

"Awww, my man's so bad at kissing boo-boos and making them better." Kyla said, and she actually seemed happy about it.

"Will you marry me?" Maddie asked.

"Carter...can you help me out, please?" Dean asked.

Carter tried to stop laughing, but when he couldn't, he just nodded, and talked to Maddie through laughs.

"Let's go into the living room and visit Charlee, okay? She'll even be the baby if you wanna play 'house'." Carter said, and shooed her into the living room with Kyle, John, Charlee and Sam.

"An eight-year-old wants to be your wife." Kyla said in an 'awww' voice, and kissed Dean as he made an angry face at her. "And you didn't accept. You're kinda mean. She's only eight. You're dashing her hopes and dreams."

Dean gave her a look. "I'm not marrying an eight-year-old."

Kalli laughed again, and faked a, 'it's nothing' look as Dean looked at her. Then Kalli watched as the two seemed a lot more connected even just looking at each other and she smiled--they were growing up.  
"So you thought of a name yet?" Kalli asked.

Kyla sighed, and the smile was gone. The tension that Kyla and Dean normally had was suddenly visible, and Kalli had wished she hadn't asked the question.

"I want a girl, Dean wants a boy, and unlike me, who is willing to look at both sets of names, Dean refuses to look at names for anything but a boy." Kyla replied, and let go of Dean's shirt.

Dean shrugged. "We're having a boy. I mean, look at me--I'm not having my firstborn be a girl."

"I kind of want to name a little girl Mary, maybe. Honor their Mom." Kyla said softly, and reached into the cookie jar.

"Mary?" John asked.

He'd been coming into the room when he heard the name, and then he held his head. Kalli was the first over to him, and she was confused as to why he was in pain. Then when he passed out, she pointed to Kyla to get the phone to get an ambulance, but they were all stopped by a familiar voice.

"Don't do that--he's just getting his memories back." Jesse said.

* * *

Third Person--Kyla

Kyla ran her fingers through her hair, and took a deep breath.

"Wait, so...what?" Kyla asked.

Jesse rolled his eyes. "Okay. Let me explain. I work for this demon. He wanted me to help him resurrect John, and so I did, I just--I erased his memory, and I built in a safe word, and you had to go and say it."

"Mary was the safe word?" Kyla asked.

Jesse nodded. "I didn't really think that--basically I'm here to get rid of him."

"You can't just walk in here and kill John!" Kyla cried, standing up.

"If he walks around killing demons now, then I get found out, and that demon will be after me. It's called 'self-preservation', Kyla." Jesse said.

"Jesse--" Dean began, but Kyla held up her hand and he shut his mouth.

"Get out." Kyla told him.

Jesse sighed. "How about this? John doesn't hunt, we don't have a problem."

Kyla pointed her finger at the door again, and once he was gone, she sat down and put her head in her hands. Sam took a deep breath, and then Kyla looked up as Kalli bounced Charlee up and down a little, and John walked in. The moment John and Kyla made eye contact, John excused himself and Kyla laughed.

"Must be something about me asking him to father my child and him joke accepting." Kyla said with a laugh.

"Don't do that." Dean told her. "I was insecure enough when I found out that game was about my father--the whole guy getting rescued by the hot blonde game."

Kyla rested her hand on his knee and nodded. "It's time Jesse left."

Kalli took a deep breath. "Are you sure?"

Kyla nodded. "Yeah. I'm sure. We can't have him threatening John, you know?"

"Why not just let the demon take care of him?" John asked, coming back into the room.

"You really think it would? I mean think about it--if they need Jesse enough for these resurrections they're doing, they wouldn't actually kill him." Kalli told him.

Kyla nodded. "Kalli makes a really good point. What if they don't kill Jesse? Then they'll come after John--maybe even all of us. We have to take Jesse out, because if he's all about 'self-preservation', then he could even rat himself off and hand us over."

"But he wouldn't...he still loves you." Dean said. "So Sam and I? We'll take care of this one."

"Dean...this is my fight. My fault. I let him go. I'm taking him out." Kyla protested.

Dean shook his head and rested his hand on her stomach. "Not pregnant, you're not, and we don't have time to wait for you not to be."

Kyla sent him a look, and then stood up, leaving the room. She went up to the room she and Dean had been sharing, and sighed, sitting on the bed and looking at her hands. She knew he was right, but she couldn't let the man she loved kill the man she used to love.

"We can do it if we're sneaky about it." Kalli said, coming into the room.

Kyla looked up. "Are you sure?"

Kalli nodded. "If I was in your position, I wouldn't let the man I wanted a future with kill the man I used to have serious feelings for."

Kyla smiled. "We're on the same wavelength, I swear."

"We're twins." Kalli replied, and then tossed a flask of Holy Water. "Besides--we all know that John's going to hunt, and Sam and Dean are going to help him."

"No they're not--Sam's a father and Dean's going to be. They're going to be better fathers than I was--they're not going. I'm taking care of Jesse by myself." John said. "Now hand me the Holy Water."

"How did you know?" Kyla asked.

"I've been doing this way longer than either of you." John replied, and caught the flask when Kyla tossed it to him, leaving the room.

"Plan B was better anyways." Kalli said with a shrug. "Come on."

Kyla followed her sister, and they did some research, finding out where Jesse was before the boys did. Something was really unnerving to Kyla. As they sat there researching she couldn't help but think about what Jesse had said. The demon had needed John to bring him Sam. Needed Jesse to build in a safe word. Jesse hadn't quite done what he was supposed to. He loved her. Kyla couldn't get over that. Jesse still loved her. He had helped bring John back, but used his power to bring him back memory less, a safe word built in that would bring the memories back. He had done that for her so the life she had chosen would be better. Then she'd gone and said the safe word. Now she had to kill a man she'd loved--a man that was now threatening her family.

"You have that look on your face--like this is your fault, and it isn't." Kalli said.

Kyla shrugged. "Sure it is. If I hadn't let him go before, he wouldn't be back now."

Kalli sighed. "Let's go find him, okay?"

"What about Charlee?" Kyle asked, biting into an apple as he entered the room.

Kyla smiled at him. "You're babysitting."

Kyle nodded. "Sounds good to me. How's Sam going to feel about that?"

"Trust me, when Sammy and Dean are mad tonight, it'll be at Kyla and I--not at you. So...will you babysit please, Dad?" Kalli asked.

Kyle bit into the apple again. "Definitely."

The girls headed off to Jesse's, Jesse sighing and ushering them in. Kyla had to think on it another moment, but Kalli raised the gun with the special bullets in it, and Kyla splashed Jesse with Holy Water. The Holy Water didn't have any effect on him really--it just caught him off guard so Kalli could hit him with the gun and knock him out. Then they tied him up, and when he came to, he sighed again.

"So you've come to kill me?" Jesse asked.

Kyla nodded. "We can't let you be a threat to John. I mean this is hard for me, but I just--you're threatening not only John, but the rest of my family."

"Please don't make me fight back." Jesse told her. "Because I will."

"Then we'll just fight back harder." Kalli said.

Jesse closed his eyes. "You're a mother, Kalli. And Kyla? You're pregnant. Come on. Let me go."

Kyla shook her head slowly. "I can't do that this time, Jesse. It's time for you to go."

* * *

Third Person

The boys weren't happy at all that the girls took off. Kyle had accidentally let it slip, and then wouldn't tell the boys where the girls had gone. Sam and Dean were going to get violent when John stepped in.

"This is Kyla's fight. She said so herself." John told them.

Dean stared at his father blankly. "She's pregnant!"

John nodded. "And what she's doing is reckless, but do you really think that he's going to hurt her? Because I don't. Look at everything he was willing to do for her. Now he's threatening her family, it's true, but he loves her. Would you hurt her?"

Dean let out a frustrated noise. "He's a demon! He's a demon, and she's pregnant! With my baby! What if he hurts the baby?"

Sam set his hand on his brother's shoulder, and Dean started hyperventilating. It was then quite obvious to everyone that Dean was attached to the baby. Dean tried to make people think he wasn't attached to the baby. Tried to joke about how Kyla wanted it...but he did too.

"Kyle...your daughters are out there about to fight a demon--can you really live with yourself not telling us where they are?" Sam asked.

Kyle thought about it, and then shook his head. "No, I can't. They're about an hour's drive away. I'll write down the exact address for you."

"This is for you guys to deal with--I'll stay with Kyle, Charlee and Milo." John said.

"And us." Carter replied, coming out of the kitchen with a large sandwich in his hand. "I'd offer to go with you, but I have Maddie to look after. They're your women."

Dean nodded, and once Kyle had written down the address, he and Sam took off in the Impala, getting there just in time to see smoke coming from the backyard. Whatever had caused the smoke had been over for a while, but what had caused the smoke was the real question. Sam and Dean hurried into the house, to find Kyla and Kalli in the living room. Kyla had tears running down her face, and she was sobbing, Kalli a little sad herself, running her hands along her sister's back.

"Where is he?" Sam asked hurriedly.

"Gone." Kalli said.

"Gone as in dead?" Dean asked.

Kalli nodded, and Dean slowly came over and sat down on Kyla's other side, running his fingers through her hair. Kalli got up slowly, and tried to smile at Sam, but Sam was angry--again. Kalli sighed, and took his hand, relieved he squeezed hers back.

"Please yell at us later." Kyla said, looking up, and looking directly at Dean.

Dean nodded slowly and kissed her forehead. "Yeah."

_Feedback is Love!_


	32. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own/co-own Kyla, Kalli, Milo and all others you do not know_

**This is a Kyla/Kalli Creation**

* * *

Third Person--Sam

Sam was happy to have his wife back safe and sound, but he couldn't get over the fact that he had almost lost her. What she did was reckless, and he wished he had been there the whole step of the way--wished that he'd known what had happened.

Kalli was leaning into him, sitting on his lap, Charlee on hers. Charlee had been ecstatic to see her mother back safe and sound, and though Sam was also thrilled Kalli was safe, he was still upset that she had left in the first place and put herself into a life or death situation.

"So Jesse's really dead? This isn't some thing where he's really alive and someone's lying about it again is it?" Sam asked.

Kalli laughed a little. "Jesse's really dead, I promise."

"How did you guys take him out?" Sam asked her softly.

Kalli shrugged. "That's Kyla's story to tell."

Sam wasn't quite sure what that meant, but the tone in Kalli's voice made him stop asking questions about it. It was obvious that there was something that she was hiding from him. He wanted to know what it was, but he didn't want to alienate her at the same time.

"Charlee seems happy and healthy." Kalli stated, nuzzling her daughter's nose with her own.

Sam smiled a little. "You know, most days we're a very happy family."

Kalli laughed a little and blew on Charlee's tummy. "Most days? I agree with you. Most day we are. Then other days we clash over everything--at least we clash over hunting."

Sam kissed her head, and got off of the bed, leaving Charlee and Kalli to have their mother/daughter time, and went to go see Dean. When he knocked on the bedroom door, Dean opened it.

"Did she tell you anything?" Dean whispered.

"It's not like I can't hear you." Kyla said from the bed.

Sam sighed. "No one's telling me anything."

Kyla nodded sadly. "All in time. I swear, you guys need to be patient. We're not going to keep this from you forever. We just need time to take it all in."

Kyla got up and went into the bathroom after that, and Sam came into the room as she closed the door between her and them.

"She looks awful. She been like that all night?" Sam asked.

Dean nodded. "Yeah. I can't seem to get her to be happy at all."

Sam sighed. "This is a big thing for us all to get over."

"Yeah, but I think we'll all make it through. On the bright side, I don't have to deal with Jesse ever again." Dean said with a smile.

Sam gave him a look. "And your baby's okay."

Dean nodded. "Of course _that's_ part of the bright side of things."

"Where do you think Kyle and Dad went off to?" Sam asked.

Dean shrugged. "To be honest? Beats me. I'm surprised they took off together in the first place."

Sam laughed a little. "Yeah. Who's your money on?"

"Dad." Dean said.

* * *

Third Person--Dean

After Sam left to go back and talk to Kalli and spend some more time with Charlee before dinner, Dean wrapped his arms around Kyla's waist as she came out of the bathroom and went over to the dresser, looking in the mirror.

"I look like crap." She said, leaning back into him.

Dean kissed her neck, shaking his head. "No you don't. You're beautiful--as always."

Kyla turned around in his arms and kissed him gently. "I'm sorry...for everything I've put you through."

Dean kissed her again, and shook his head. "Don't be."

He did want her to be sorry, but most importantly, he wanted her to be happy. It was agony for Sam and Dean to just sit there while their girls were a mess. They wanted to know what happened--they _needed_ to know.

"I know you need to know." Kyla said, pulling out of his arms a little. "You just need to let me figure out how to say what needs to be said."

She left Dean standing there in the room by himself, unable to come up with the words he needed. He ran his hand down his face, and then went down to the dining room, Kalli serving the food onto the plates as Sam got Charlee into her high chair.

"You know, it's about time we all just kind of sat around and told each other stories." Kalli said, putting on a happy smile.

Dean knew that Sam too was aware of the looks that Kyla and Kalli were exchanging, but they forced themselves to smile, and nod. They all took their seats, and Charlee started talking out loud as she played with her food, making Kyla and Kalli forget about everything, and talk back, cooing and grinning.

"This is fantastic." Dean said, shoving some food into his mouth.

Kalli smiled. "Good. It's Chinese take-out."

"Kalli didn't feel up to cooking, and I don't blame her--a lot was taken out of us." Kyla said, eating some noodles and then stabbing a potsticker rather violently with her fork.

Dean nodded, and he and Sam both opened their mouths to say something, but one look from Kalli made them both stop. It obviously wasn't the time. Kyla got to say something about it, but the boys weren't going to be given any details. How was that fair? They'd been worried sick when they thought something had happened to them. They deserved an explanation.

"I'm going to go eat in the Living Room." Dean said, standing up.

Kyla reached over and grabbed his hand. "I'll explain after dinner. I promise."

Kalli nodded. "We just needed time to think it all over. Everything is more complicated now."

Dean sat back down and raised an eyebrow. Sam was confused too, but not saying a word. Even Milo looked up from his food bowl and raised one of his ears up like he was listening intently, and was also confused.

"How?" Dean asked slowly.

Kyla and Kalli exchanged looks again, and Dean nodded--after dinner he'd get all of his answers.

* * *

Third Person--Kyle

When John had decided to let Kyle tag along with him, it had been for ulterior motives, and Kyle knew that John knew that Kyle knew that. They had been sitting in silence for a while, both of them not really into listening to the radio.

"So you know?" Kyle asked suddenly, looking over intently.

John took a breath and nodded, his hands on the steering wheel still. Kyle nodded too, and picked some food out of his teeth.

"Don't tell the girls." Kyle said.

"It's not for me to tell them you're a mercenary, Kyle." John replied.

Kyle shrugged. "Even so, this is my plea to you not to tell them. I mean they know I have low morals, but this would break them."

"You needed to give Ellen money to support them and you're good at hunting. How is that having low morals?" John asked.

Kyle looked at him again. "You say that now, but when you're faced with doing a hunt for the right reasons and doing one for cash, and you pick cash...you tell me how your children would feel about you."

"What hunt _isn't_ for the right reasons?" John asked.

Kyle laughed a little. "Trust me--there are hunts out there simply set up for a hunt."

John nodded, and they sat in silence for a little while before Kyle looked out his passenger seat window and raised an eyebrow.

"You know more than you're letting on, don't you?" Kyle asked.

John nodded. "I need you to talk to her."

"And if I refuse?" Kyle asked him, very seriously.

John sighed. "Your daughters could be in danger--as soon as that demon knows I have my memory back and I'm with my sons, he'll strike. She knows all the answers I need, and I need you to talk to her."

"Who says the demons haven't already gotten to her?" Kyle asked with a shrug. "It would prove her right, too."

John laughed. "You two both made conscious decisions to leave your children with their aunt. She made the decision to disappear and give the illusion she was dead, and you chose to take off completely--not counting the times you visited your children in secret."

"But if you know about her, they know about her." Kyle pointed out. "She can't seriously still be around."

John shrugged. "You know your wife's still around, and I know your wife's still around. So the demon knows she's around--she's fantastic at what she does."

"Wouldn't the demon dispose of her by now?" Kyle asked.

John shook his head. "She's the key. She knows the prophecy and the big demonic plans. Why would he kill her? How could he kill her?"

Kyle groaned. He didn't want to see his wife. It had been a few years since his last contact with her, and now he had to bring her back into his life. And if John was right...he'd have to reunite her with her daughters.

* * *

Third Person--Kyla

Everyone was silent during the duration of the dinner, and then they all got more upbeat and lively, playing with Charlee until she got fussy.

"I'll run her upstairs." Kalli said, picking her daughter up.

Sam followed after her to tuck her in, and Dean and Kyla sat on the couch. Kyla took his hand kissed it softly, waiting until Sam and Kalli came back and sat on the opposite couch.

"All right. Where do I start?" Kyla asked.

Dean shrugged. "The beginning?"

Kalli smiled. "Yeah. Let's start with what happened after we had him tied to that chair..."

_**FLASHBACK**__  
"So you're just going to kill me? No explanation?" Jesse asked.  
Kyla sighed. "You're threatening the very existence of our family."  
"I'm not hurting you, Kyla. I wouldn't." Jesse told her lovingly.  
Kyla smiled a little. "I know, because you love me. Still--I can't let you hurt the Winchesters. So tell me about your boss."  
"I can't do that." Jesse explained.  
Kalli sighed. "Look, we're not really into the whole torture thing, okay? So just tell us. Will it matter in the long run? You're going to be dead."  
Jesse sighed. "I didn't want to do this, but I have no choice."  
Jesse started chanting, and broke free of his restraints. He grabbed Kalli by the neck, and Kyla felt something inside her snap. It was like she was uncovering something that had always been there. She embraced it, and Jesse found himself being flown across the room.  
Kalli held her throat and looked at her sister, Jesse getting up and Kyla waving her hand, Jesse being pinned there. When Jesse tried to retaliate by tossing something Kyla's way, Kalli embraced the inner psychic too.  
"This is weird." Kalli said, Kyla letting Jesse's body crumple to the floor.  
Kyla nodded. "Yeah. We can't do this."  
Jesse heaved a little, coughing up some blood.  
"So the prophecy's true." Jesse said, wiping some blood off of his mouth. "This isn't good."  
"Prophecy?" Kalli asked. "What prophecy?"  
"I'm afraid I have to take that to my grave." Jesse replied. "Now as fun as this was...I need to be going."  
Kalli and Kyla exchanged looks and shook their heads.  
"Sorry, Jesse--your time is now." They said together, holding their hands up.  
They weren't completely sure how they were doing it, but they broke the bones in his body, swallowing as he screamed out in pain. When his body was limp, they took him outside and burned it, watching the flames.  
"This isn't good." Kyla said, starting to break down.  
Kalli nodded sadly, holding her sister close. "This isn't good at all."_

**PRESENT**

Kyla looked at Kalli and then they both looked at Sam and Dean who seemed speechless.

"How psychic are you two?" Sam asked.

Kalli shrugged. "That's a good question."

"Prophecy?" Dean asked.

Kyla nodded. "Now we just have to figure out what that prophecy is."

* * *

Third Person--John

John had gotten pretty sick of sitting in the car by himself. At first he understood why Kyle wanted to go in by himself at first, but it had been too long. What if he'd been hurt? John realized then and there that he had been out of action so long that he wasn't going with his gut.

John got out of the car and grabbed a gun, slowly going up to the house. He looked around a bit, and then slowly opened the front door, sliding inside. He wasn't quite sure where to look first, and cocked his gun, pointing it at the stairs as Kyle came down, buttoning his shirt.

Kyle laughed. "Well, well, well. Don't worry John--I didn't do anything to her she didn't _want_ me to do to her."

John rolled his eyes. "We have a job to do."

Kyle nodded. "I just had another job to do too."

John shook his head as a beautiful blonde woman came down the stairs, pulling her hair back. She smiled a little, and then headed into the kitchen after giving John an aknowledging nod. She poured three cups of coffee, and John spoke up.

"You're really his wife? You look so young." John said.

The woman smiled. "Thank you for the flattery. Being demonic helps."

"Demonic?" John asked. "I thought you were just the key."

"I am, but I'm a demonic key." She explained. "I age, just not like normal humans."

Kyle sipped his coffee. "You need to realize something, John--this whole prophecy? The girls prolly know about it. I'm sure before they killed Jesse, he told them about it."

The woman sighed. "That means it's only a matter of time before he's after them. Jesse was his number one. We need to get to the girls."

"I need more information first." John said, setting his coffee cup down.

She nodded. "All right. What do you want to know?"

John laughed a little. "A name would be nice."

She smiled. "Constance. Anything else?"

"What exactly does the prophecy say?" John asked.

Constance swallowed. "I can't explain it until I can tell the girls at the same time."

* * *

Third Person--Kalli

Everyone had been researching for a good few hours after Kalli and Kyla had come clean. Kalli dragged her sister off into the other room and they sat down next to each other, hugging.

"I don't understand." Kyla said.

Kalli nodded--she didn't understand either. Sam had told her about the Yellow-Eyed demon, and she knew about him too. She and Kyla had been through a lot of hunting. Ellen didn't know about this prophecy, and so where would they look?

"Should we go back to Jesse's? See if the demon found out he was dead yet?" Kyla asked.

Kalli nodded. "We probably should. Maybe if we face him, we can get him to tell us about the prophecy."

"What if we don't want to know about the prophecy?" Kyla asked.

Kalli bit her lip--what if they didn't? What if they were some part of a demonic plan that would end with world destruction? What would they do?

"There's really only one thing to do--find the demon and make him tell us. We need to know what we're capable of." Kalli said.

Kyla nodded, and they looked at each other for a moment, before both of their eyes widened a little.

"That feels weird." Kyla said.

Kalli nodded. "But familiar."

"And not Dad, Ellen or Jo." Kyla added.

Kalli got up quickly and Kyla followed her to the front door. Before anyone had a chance to knock, Kalli opened it wide, and John, Kyle and Constance looked at her and Kyla. Dean and Sam came to the door to see the three people on the dark stoop, and didn't understand why Kyla and Kalli looked so pale.

"You've grown so much." Constance said, her eyes getting wet.

"Mom?" Kalli asked as Kyla reached out to see if Constance was real.

_Feedback is Love!_


End file.
